


To Be What You Were to Me

by keeleyofnine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeleyofnine/pseuds/keeleyofnine
Summary: Mike had realized with certainty that he would only love once, a long time ago in the rain. And he had known with equal certainty that he would never love again the moment SHE had walked out of his life.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 80





	1. Two out of Three (Ain't Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fan-fic, and first in this fandom. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> 1000 hits. Thank you everyone who is along with me on this journey! I appreciate the support! Take care everybody, stay home!   
> K

Michael Wheeler looked up in awe at the hundreds of fairy lights strung around the rafters, creating a soft and intimate space in the gym of Hawkins High. The edges of his sight were blurred from the glow as he glanced around at his friends. Max and Lucas were dancing nearby, foreheads pressed together, whispering conspiratorially. Dustin had his arms around Ariel, a cute and popular blonde who had started hanging around the party in February of senior year. His own arms were around a beautiful girl dancing slowly with her head on his shoulder, and though she wasn’t the girl he thought he’d be holding at Prom, he happily pulled her closer. He’d started dating Nicole Walker about 6 months after SHE (he couldn’t think her name) had made it clear that she needed space, even suggesting they see other people. It had taken a while for his crushed heart to mend, but when the time was right it had been surprisingly easy to let Nick into his life. She was vivacious and funny, sweet and sensitive, and the only female member of the Hawkins High varsity swim team. Mike had joined the team in freshman year, having always been a strong swimmer and loving the fact that it got him out of regular gym. With his lanky body and stubborn nature, he had become the fastest swimmer on the team, until Nick had shown up as a new student at the start of senior year and obliterated Mike’s record. He’d been in awe of her at first, but they had become fast friends once he realized that she was smart, determined, and hilarious. It didn’t hurt that she was 5’7” of lean muscles, strawberry blonde hair falling in waves down her back, and freckles covering her toned arms all the way up to her sharp cheekbones. She was nothing like HER, and she was just what Mike needed. Friendship had led to dating, which led to him asking her to Prom, and she had glowed radiantly when she’d said yes.  
Gazing down at her now, he was stunned by how gorgeous she looked with her green taffeta dress flowing around her as they swayed. He kissed her lightly on her freckled nose, and when she looked up at him, he whispered, “Let’s get out of here.” They left the dance floor holding hands, waving to the Party and the other guys on the swim team. They were quiet as they made their way out to the station wagon (god, Mike couldn’t wait until he could buy some classier wheels) He opened her door, smiling widely as she climbed inside. Running around to the driver’s side, he dropped the keys, bumping his head as he bent to pick them up (cursing the fact that 4 years of running and swimming had not been enough to work the clumsiness out of his gangly limbs). Nick smiled fondly at him when he finally climbed inside, laughing playfully at his dorky behavior. She reached out, gently rubbing his head. “Are you ok?” she asked, running her fingers through his unruly black hair. “I’m fine” he said, leaning into her touch. They slid closer together on the bench seat (maybe station wagons weren’t so bad) and Mike reached for her, pressing his lips to hers in a breathy kiss. She kissed him back passionately, and when he finally broke the kiss, it was to say “Wanna go for a drive?” She nodded, and he turned the wagon around heading out of Hawkins.   
About halfway between Hawkins and the neighboring town was an abandoned stone bridge that had become a local hang out (make out) spot for teenagers over the years. It was sagging and crumbling, covered in years of graffiti – swear words, love hearts full of initials (R+E), and credos all jumbled together in a grimy yet colorful mass. ‘I’ll sing to you of silver swans, of kingdoms and carillons. I’ll sing of bodies intertwined, underneath an innocent sky.’ They’d found the bridge while exploring near some ball diamonds after a hilarious excuse of a ball game involving the Party and some of the guys from the swim team. Mike and Nicole had decided to go for a walk afterwards, following a lumpy dirt path past the diamonds and through the trees. They had emerged at a small river with the old bridge spanning above it, settling their backs against the cold stone and talking for what seemed like hours. As he thought about it now on the short drive, Mike realized that it had always been easy talking to Nick. She was a great listener, making him feel his words were important, and he never had to worry about saying the wrong thing, bringing up the traumatic past, or seeing a sadness in her eyes when he described something that she had never experienced, all things he had worried constantly about when SHE (who will not be named) had been the one he was talking to. But SHE was the farthest thing from his mind as he stared down at the woman who was currently by his side. Taking her hand, he led her down the path to the bridge, carefully pointing out tree roots and other obstacles as they made their way along in the moonlight. Upon reaching the bridge, Mike turned and pulled her close, caressing her cheek with his free hand and placing a hungry kiss on her lips. She inhaled a surprised breath but was immediately kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He released her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist, fingertips ghosting the soft skin left bare by the backless prom dress. She sighed, trembling slightly at the gentle touch. She playfully tugged his hair, licking his bottom lip with her tongue. He angled his mouth and met her tongue with his, moaning at the pleasure of the contact. They stayed that way, trading hot, passionate kisses until she abruptly pulled away. Grasping his hand, she led him down the familiar path back to the car.   
When they reached the wagon, she pressed her lithe body to his, trapping him against the passenger door, placing biting kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His senses exploded then, consumed by the carnality of her touch. He bent his head slightly, nudging her with his nose until she looked up and he hungrily pressed his mouth to hers. Clumsily he reached out to open the door, breaking the kiss momentarily as she climbed inside. He had never let himself go like this before, not with her. But he reveled in the dizzying feeling, heat washing over him, and then he was crushing her body with his and kissing her roughly again. His need to feel all of her had him peppering kisses down her neck and into the space between her breasts that the prom dress helpfully revealed. He loved the sound she made as he pressed his lips there, shaggy hair tickling against her collarbones. He ran his hand slowly up her side until he was cupping her breast, and there was that noise again as he squeezed slightly, fingertips digging into the sequins of her gown. She pressed her hands to his chest then and he pulled back a little to allow her to unbutton his suit coat, shrugging it off and flinging it into the back seat. Taking advantage of the small space between them he slipped his hands under the short skirt of her dress, bunching it up around her waist. His hungry eyes took in the beauty of her long legs and he ran his fingers slowly along the bareness of her thighs. He looked up at her then, his eyes staring straight into her pale blue ones to hold her gaze for a long moment. He was about to kiss her again when she whispered, “Mike, I love you.”  
At first his teenage hormones refused to let him acknowledge her words and he tried kissing her again, but she was pressing him back saying, “Mike, did you hear what I said?”   
“Yes, I like you too!” he replied.  
“What?” she said.  
“I like you too. You’re special and gorgeous, and you let me kiss you! How could I not like you?” His hormones were very confused and a little annoyed at the sudden conversation. She knew he liked her, they’d been dating for months. But she pushed back even further, and a look of hurt flashed in her eyes.  
“You like me? After all this time? And I…told you I loved you. I’ve been in love with you since…oh, god.” She hung her head and buried her face in her hands, and at this gesture the fog around Mike’s brain began to lift and he suddenly grasped the enormity of the situation. Nick had just told him she loved him, and he had responded with…like. And he did like her, cared about her, enjoyed having her in his life. But he didn’t, he couldn’t…  
“I can’t” he told her simply, because it was true. He had realized with certainty that he would only love once, a long time ago in the rain. And he had known with equal certainty that he would never love again the moment SHE had walked out of his life. It was a truth he had accepted, and as things had grown from friendship to more with Nicole, he found it was a truth he could ignore. But he hadn’t thought about Nick’s truth, or what she needed from the relationship. After all, he wasn’t 12 years old anymore. They had talked about the future, having both been accepted to college in New York, and Mike had liked the idea of her being only one dorm building away. But that feeling, that word, had never crossed his mind. It just wasn’t in his vocabulary anymore. Slowly he sat up, and Nick immediately receded to the corner by the driver’s door. Wordlessly he got out on the passenger side and she slid far over, allowing him to take the driver’s seat and start the car. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as he pulled off the dirt road and back onto the highway towards Hawkins.  
The week after prom had flown by in a blur for Mike. He had tried and spectacularly failed to contact Nicole, which was unsurprising yet painful. He took her silence for what it was (a break-up) hiding himself in his room, heart filled with regret and self-pity. He hadn’t meant to break her heart. She was an amazing girl, and they had so much in common. But she wanted something from Mike that he didn’t have to give, and that was it for her. She couldn’t go on knowing that he would never share her feelings.  
At first the Party had tried to tease him about leaving prom early, suspecting that he and Nick were up to something when they ran out of the dance. And they HAD been up to something, but the Party stopped pestering after Mike had snapped angrily at them, demanding they leave him alone. It was rare for him to be so heartless with his friends, but he was hurting, and lashing out at them only fueled the self-pity kick he was wallowing in.   
After about 8 days of living in abject misery, Mike had called each one of them and apologized for his behavior, explaining that things between him and Nick were over. They had understood, because of course they did. They had accepted his apologies, Max even giving him a small hug when they met up one evening for wings at Hawkin’s new pool hall. The arcade had been renovated with some of the older games being replaced by a couple of beat-up pool tables and bar stools. It had been nice to reconnect with everyone, the original members (minus Will and his sister…) of the Party together again. They had played a few games of pool, Mike and Dustin playing doubles against Max and Lucas, until the bickering and trash-talk between Dustin and Lucas had become more than Mike and Max could handle.  
Toward the middle of August, they had slowly started going their separate ways as college and the future called to them. Max and Lucas had opted for California, going to UCLA so she could be closer to her dad and the ocean. She had traded in her skateboard for a surfboard, and Lucas had quickly picked up the sport so that any time they had off from school was spent in the sunshine catching the next wave. Dustin had gone to Boston where Mike was sure that MIT had had Dustin’s name down since birth, and he was loving every minute of the technologically challenging education. Ariel had stayed closer to Hawkins at a smaller school in Indianapolis, and she and Dustin had parted as friends. Mike and Will had moved to New York, both wanting to be closer to Nancy and Jonathan (though Mike wouldn’t admit it) and Mike had gone to NYU. Will was at art school, already placing small works in local coffee shop galleries and attracting some attention.   
At one time Mike had entertained the idea of getting an English degree, loving the idea of writing creatively for a living. But then SHE had left, and he had hidden his imagination deep within, somewhere beneath his heart. He had opted for physics instead, enjoying the cool logic of science and the reassurance that science could be known and understood and counted on. He studied hard, methodically devouring every new piece of information he learned, and if any of his friends noticed the almost maniacal way in which he buried himself in his studies, no one mentioned it.  
Nancy was a different story. She knew the reason he’d thrown himself headlong into school, not socializing, not responding to her many calls. She had paid him a surprise visit on campus the previous day, demanding that he come to supper at their place on Friday night. He had reluctantly agreed, knowing it was the only way to appease her and get her off his case. Will was going too, and Nancy mentioned that Will was bringing a friend. Mike assumed that things had finally become official between Will and Brandon, the owner of one of the coffee shops where Will displayed his work. Will had been talking about him for weeks, and Mike was happy that one of them had finally made the first move. It didn’t matter to Mike in the least that Will was gay; he had accepted it the moment the words had come out of Will’s mouth at the beginning of senior year. The Party had all heard Will’s truth and known it was just another part of the best friend they all loved, and Mike was excited to finally be able to support Will in his new relationship.  
The minute Mike arrived at Jon and Nancy’s third floor apartment Nancy pulled him in for a hug. “Mike, you came!” she exclaimed, and Mike rolled his eyes. “Of course, I came Nance,” he said with a sigh. “I promised, didn’t I?” “Ya, you did,” she said, blushing, realizing that Mike Never broke a promise.  
“Hey man!” Jonathan called to him from the kitchen and the two Wheelers headed into the apartment, Mike calling hello to Jon and grabbing a beer from the fridge before plopping down on the well-used sofa in the small living room. His long legs stretched out under the little coffee table and it was comfortable and familiar, making Mike glad he’d come. (Nancy was right, getting out once in a while was a good thing.) They chatted amiably about Mike’s schoolwork, and about Nancy’s internship at the New York Times as part of her final year of Journalism at NYU. Jon was finishing an Arts degree in Photography and was working casually for TIME, having a blast creating exciting and meaningful photos for the important magazine. They were all laughing as he told the story about his latest assignment - to photograph random New Yorkers in their ‘natural habitat’, which led to Jon approaching strangers and asking for permission to take their pictures, immediately leading to them hamming it up for the cameras. When the door buzzer rang Mike smiled widely, knowing that Will had arrived. Jon got up to let him in, and Mike turned to Nancy asking, “Do you know who he’s bringing?” “No, he wouldn’t say. But my money is on Brandon.” Nancy giggled and Mike nodded his head in agreement. He got up from the couch to greet his friend and shake hands with the new man in Will’s life but was immediately frozen in shock when he heard the voice coming from the hall. It was a woman’s voice, soft and hushed but enthusiastically greeting Nancy and Jon, and Mike knew it instantly. He’d been hearing it for almost 2 years in his dreams, and he’d heard it almost daily on the SuperComm for years before that. He knew it like he knew his own voice, but it wasn’t welcome. Mike’s smile faltered as SHE came into sight around the corner, looking up at him in surprise and barely whispering “Mike.”  
He rounded on Nancy and Jon, registering the shock on their faces as El walked into the room. Then he looked at Will, who had a hopeful smile on his face until Mike pushed past him without a word. Fumbling in the doorway he slammed his feet into his old, worn Chucks and threw open the door. It banged noisily into the wall as he stumbled into the hallway, heading for the stairs. He heard Will’s voice behind him as he ran down the steps, heard Will’s footfalls on the worn carpet as he tried to give chase. Mike had longer legs and a small head start, so he was out the back door before Will had descended to the second floor. He careened down the street, narrowly avoiding crashing into people as he hurtled down the sidewalk. Stumbling a little but managing to stay upright, he reached the subway station and took the route to the university campus. Upon arrival he headed straight for the dorm. With shaking hands, he unlocked the door to his single room, slamming it behind him before throwing himself face first on the bed. Violently, he unleashed all the emotion he’d been holding since the second he’d heard HER, howling into his pillow in a strangled and painful cry, sobbing and grasping at the bedding in tight fists. He could barely breathe as the tears flowed out of him, crying with anger at Will’s deception, disgust at his own horrible reaction, relief and anguish at the sight of her. For so long he had imagined the moment she would walk back into his life, whispering his name in that almost reverent way she had of making him sound like someone important, but now that the moment had come, Mike realized with a harrowing sob that it was one of the worst moments of his life.


	2. Love Bites

The perspective was all wrong as Mike gazed around the basement, bewildered by how huge and dark it seemed, puzzled by the fact that the blanket fort in front of him was just his size. The little girl inside the fort was his size too, and he gazed at her in wonder. Her wide hazel eyes stared back at him through long lashes, and he ached to reach out and run his fingers over her bare head. She seemed comfortable in the blue sweater and grey sweatpants he had given her, no longer shivering now that she was dry. “My name’s Mike, short for Michael” he was telling her, and as the idea popped into his head, he asked her, “Maybe we can call you El? Short for Eleven?” He’d looked up hopefully, but she had tilted her head and thrown him into the wall, shouting “NO!”  
Mike jolted into consciousness, taking a minute to grasp that it had all been a bad dream. Eleven wasn’t here, he wasn’t back home in the basement, and there was no blanket fort. He was in his dorm at NYU, and for a minute he thought maybe he had dreamt the whole thing – El turning up with Will, pain stabbing his heart at the sight of her, all but running back to the dorm to collapse in tears. But as he woke, he realized that he was still face down on his bed, fully clothed with Chucks on, pillow still damp from the crying he had done. His throat felt raw and his eyes burned painfully, but that was nothing compared to his heart. It felt like shards of ice were stabbing him in the deepest parts of his heart, parts he thought he would never feel again. He had honestly never expected to see her again. The Party had told him she’d left after graduation to find her sister Kali, and they had headed to Europe to see if they could find Kali’s family. No one had heard from the girls in months, but Mike made them promise that if they did, they would let him know so he could avoid her at all costs. Will had agreed along with the rest, but Mike understood now that Will was torn between being a loyal friend to Mike and loving his sister. It seemed that Will’s allegiance had been to El after all.  
Mike’s whole body ached as he pulled himself up from the bed and half-stumbled to the bathroom. The cold water he splashed on his face did a lot to further wake him up, and to sooth his tired eyes. He looked like shit. Hearing a knock at the door he stepped up to the peep hole and rolled his eyes when he saw who was standing in the hall, arm poised to knock again. Reluctantly he opened the door and greeted the visitor.  
“Will. What do you want?”  
Will sighed in relief at the sight of him. “Mike! I’m so glad you’re here. We need to talk. Please let me explain.” “No Will. There’s nothing you can say. I can’t believe you brought her to Nancy’s without any warning, and from the look on her face without warning HER either! What’s wrong with you? What is wrong with you!” He was shouting now, motioning for Will to come inside. He had no desire to attract the attention of the RA on his floor, since he had a lot more shouting planned. The door slammed shut behind Will and he started again. “What the mother fuck Will! Did you think we would just kiss and make up and that everything would go back to the way it was? She doesn’t want me anymore, she hasn’t for a long time. And I don’t want her!” Will shrunk back at his words and Mike knew he was getting carried away, but he couldn’t stop. “I don’t want her Will. I can’t lose her again! I don’t think I could survive losing her again.” In anguish, he hung his head and covered his face in his hands, tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes.  
Gently, Will sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulder waiting for him to cry it out. He knew he was responsible for Mike’s pain, but he also knew he needed his friend to listen, to understand why Will had done what he’d done. Once Mike had quieted, he started to speak.  
“I’m sorry Mike, but I couldn’t think of another way to get you both in the same room. You with your stubborn refusal to see her, and her with her fear of causing you more pain. But I knew you needed to see each other and hear the truth. She’s alone Mike. All alone. She and Kali were successful in locating Kali’s family and she’s been reunited with them. Ellie came back to the States a few days ago, and she moved into my place. She’s been job hunting, Mike. She’s planning to stay in New York. You’re alone too, without Nick, and you hardly leave this room!” It was a low blow to bring up Nick, Will knew, but he wanted Mike to think about the reason they’d broken up. That Mike had not been able to change the fact that he’d only ever loved one girl, and that girl just happened to be Will’s sister.  
Mike took a deep breath before answering in a quiet voice. “You’re right, Will” he said, “I am alone here. But that’s my choice, just like it was HER choice to break up with me in the first place. My heart can’t take it Will. I can’t go through the joy of finding her again only to have to let her go. And I know it’ll happen Will, I know nothing I do will make her stay. I couldn’t stop her from disappearing after the Demogorgon, I couldn’t stop your family from moving away, and I couldn’t stop her from needing her space from me even though we already lived an hour apart! We’re not meant for each other, Will. Maybe in some other universe, but not here.”  
Will shook his head sadly, rising from the bed and turning to his best friend. “I’m sorry Mike. I guess I just hoped you could work things out. But I understand, and I promise not to bring her back unannounced. If you don’t want to see her, I’ll respect your wishes.” He left then, closing the door softly behind him, with a pang in his heart as he heard Mike start crying all over again.  
Mike sat for a while at the edge of the bed allowing the tears to flow, but finally his eyes dried and he reached down to pull off his Chucks and toss them to the floor. He wriggled out of his jeans, climbing under the covers, praying for sleep. But as he lay there alone, his thoughts turned the only way they could – to the little girl who had stolen his heart, and the young woman who had broken it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I am posting chapter 2 a little early because it's not that long; henceforth I plan to update every Sunday night. (Plan)
> 
> Chapter 2 Title: Love Bites by Def Leppard  
> "Love Bites, Love Bleeds,  
> It's bringing me to my knees,  
> Love Bleeds, Love dies,  
> It's no surprise."


	3. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter 3. We have a little more angst to get through before we can move on. My decision to tell the story from Mike's POV means that a lot of the plot has to come through in dialogue, which I am still new at writing but I have done my best. Mike and Ellie each have a little soliloquy.
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos! Hope you enjoy!

The morning light streaming across his pale face was not what woke Mike up. It was the banging. It had taken him a couple of minutes to realize that someone was knocking on his door, and then he’d hurriedly jumped out of bed and shuffled back into yesterday’s pants (practically doing a faceplant as he stumbled along). “I’m coming!” he called in annoyance, and the person on the other side of the door had mercifully stopped knocking. He swung the door open, realizing belatedly that he should have checked the peep hole, because standing in his doorway was the last person he wanted to see.  
Her long chestnut hair flowed in waves across her bare shoulders, and he drank in the beautiful sight of her in a sleeveless blue blouse and knee length denim skirt. She had a pair of white chucks on her feet, and with how beaten and scuffed they looked, he could almost believe it was the same pair she’d always worn. There was a hint of make-up on her glowing face, but he could tell that the pink in her cheeks was a natural blush by the way she stared at her feet before taking a deep breath and glancing up at him. 

“El,” he whispered.

“No Mike. I haven’t been El in a long time. Can I please come in?” she said. 

He stepped aside, bewildered, as she took a few cautious steps into the room. The familiar scent of her eucalyptus mint shampoo filled the air as she passed, and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing it in. His room was tiny, and he felt her presence filling every inch as she glanced around his living space, taking in the movie posters on the wall and the old rubber dinosaur on his bedside table. He quickly opened the drawer and threw Roary inside, embarrassed at having her see his nostalgic side. She didn’t get to know those things about him anymore, she wasn’t a part of creating his memories or shaping his life in any way.

He took a deep breath and turned to her. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“To talk” she said. “I was just as surprised to see you yesterday, but now that I’m going to be living in New York I think it would be good for us to clear the air, in case we bump into each other again.”

Mike held in a snort of derision at her words, thinking that if anyone needed to “clear the air” it was HER. But he also knew she was right. Now that she was living with Will and spending time with Nancy and Jon, there was a good chance they would see each other from time to time. Maybe if they talked about a few things they could keep it from always being so painful and awkward.

“Make yourself at home” he told her. “I need to have a quick shower, but then maybe we could go for lunch?” When she nodded, he turned away, grabbing some clean clothes and locking himself in the bathroom.

The hot water of the shower did little to calm his frayed nerves as he thought about the woman waiting in his room. She had looked incredible standing in his doorway, and his first instinct had been to gather her in his arms and pull her tightly to him. But before he could move, his heart had painfully reminded him of the last time he’d seen her in a doorway, walking away. He couldn’t risk the agony again, no matter how smooth her skin looked or how radiantly her hair shined. He needed to be cool and logical about the situation, involving himself only so far as to create a peace that could act as a buffer between them if they were faced with seeing one another again. She wasn’t the same girl that had walked away from him, and he wasn’t the same boy who had watched her go. He was a grown man, and he would act like one.

He finished up in the bathroom and (after some difficulty getting dressed in the closet-sized space) stepped out to find her sitting on his bed waiting patiently. He reached over to his tiny desktop for a set of keys and his wallet. “Ready?” he asked, and she nodded, following him wordlessly out the door.  
He led her down the street to Alexander’s, a little Italian place across from the dorm. It was old and shabby looking, but the inside was teeming with life and filled exclusively with students. They found an open table near the back and sat down in silence, neither speaking until the waiter came to ask for their drink order. “Coffee” Mike said. “Me too,” she said.

He stared at her for a long moment before saying, “So what should I call you, if you’re not El anymore?”

“It’s Ellie now.” She replied, “I stopped being El when I stopped being with you. I just, I wanted a fresh start and my brothers had already been calling me Ellie, all the kids at school in Bloomington knew me as Ellie, and Joyce mainly called me sweetie anyway. I didn’t want to be Jane, I didn’t want to be Eleven, and it hurt too much to be El, so I…”

“It hurt to be El? How could it hurt to go by the name YOU chose?” he demanded.

“Because you were the one that gave me the choice. El was who I was to you.”

“You needed a fresh start from me?” he said in disbelief. “You needed to not be what you were to me?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know” she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Please, just listen. I’ll explain myself as best I can, then if you never want to see me again, I’ll understand. Just, give me the chance to apologize.” Her eyes shone with tears and he could feel his own eyes welling up again (how he hadn’t already dried them out he had NO idea) but in a quiet voice he told her, “Fine, go ahead.”

He sipped his coffee and hung off her every word, desperate for an explanation for the devastation she had caused him. He’d waited so long for her to tell him what had made her walk away, wondering if her reasons would be the same reasons he’d been so shattered. At first it had been the shock of losing her, knowing he would never hold her, kiss her, fight with her or laugh with her again. It had been an aching loneliness, and nothing could fill the spaces within him where she had always been. But then it was deeper than sadness. It was a complete knowledge of the fact that he never would have walked away from her. Back then, there had been no world in which Michael Wheeler would not have done anything to be with El Hopper. 

“I want you to know I’m sorry Mike, for the hurt I caused and for not giving you a reason for my actions. I just walked away from you after all we’d been through, and I’ve never forgiven myself for it. But I knew if I tried to explain you would have tried to talk me out of it, and I needed space, Mike. I needed to let you go and just be me for a while.  
I loved you so much, from the moment we met, and for a long time I never considered that there was a whole world existing outside our relationship. I guess I started realizing it the first time that I dumped your ass in front of the mall. Max showed me how to have fun without being glued to your side. Then dad died and we moved away. I thought the distance would be good for us, would make me love you more, and for so long it did Mike. I couldn’t wait to see you that first Thanksgiving when you and Nancy came up to Bloomington and we went shopping on my first Black Friday! Then Jon, Will and I came back to Hawkins after Christmas and we had our first New Year’s together, and Holly caught us kissing in the blanket fort at midnight. It was exciting and so much fun! But then the pain of being apart would set in and all we’d have for weeks was the SuperCom. It got so that I loved and hated that thing, looking forward to hearing your voice but barely surviving saying goodbye every time.  
I had started making friends in Bloomington and it was awesome not having to worry about accidentally using my powers in front of them, because I didn’t have powers anymore. They knew nothing about me except what they learned when they met me, and I started to enjoy the anonymity. I was popular, my life was vanilla, and I loved it that way. Then I would see you again, and all the memories of who I had been in Hawkins would come flooding back to me.  
Our time together was so short. There was never enough time to really talk when we were constantly making out and trying to get the most out of our days. I always enjoyed the making out part… (here she blushed, thinking about their younger selves tangled together on the couch kissing, or more than kissing as they grew older and more daring) but then we started fighting. I understand now it was because of the pressure of trying to cram so much into so little time, but it hurt knowing that we were spending our precious few days together arguing about the little things. Like the time I wanted to cuddle and watch a movie, but you wanted to hang out with the Party playing D&D, so I took off to Max’s and didn’t come back until the next day? Or the night you had planned that romantic dinner, but Max and I had broken into her parents’ liquor cabinet and I was drunk when you came to pick me up. We were teenagers Mike, it was normal for us to want to do things apart, but we didn’t know how to talk about it, and we didn’t know how to stop hurting each other.  
Then I kissed Miles Decker when I was at that football party. I called you, bawling my eyes out, and you promised to forgive me if it didn’t happen again. That’s when I knew I had to break up with you. Because I wanted it to happen again. I wanted to be with someone easy that could drive me home, kiss me and hold my hand at school. I didn’t love him, but I didn’t have to work so hard at being with him. I knew you would forgive me, that you would keep trying to be with me unless I made my intentions clear. So, I broke up with you, asking you to give me space, suggesting we see other people, because I couldn’t stand the frustration and sadness of the distance between us.”

At that moment the waiter returned with her wrap and his fries, and they were quiet for a while as they ate. He thought about her words, realizing that she was right. He’d been so afraid of losing her that he had been incapable of giving her any space. He’d always known she was better than him, that he was a wasteoid, but she was beautiful and captivating and popular. He hadn’t even argued when she’d said she wanted to see other people; it was what he’d expected to happen once she realized that she was only with him because she didn’t know anyone better. She hadn’t known life at all before him, which still pained him to think about, but he had known a lifetime before her, as frogface, geek, nerd, Loser. He’d never had a single person outside the Party take an interest in him, except for Troy if it meant he was the focus of a beating. He won the science fair every year (except the time they got third for political reasons), he never went to dances, and his idea of an awesome Saturday was 10 hours of D&D with the Party. Then SHE had come along and suddenly he felt like he was more than just the things people called him. She had listened to him, laughed at his jokes, put up with his rambles, held him and kissed him, told him she loved him. She was the reason he wanted to be more than he ever had been, but he had never been enough. 

In the months after she’d gone, Mike had given himself a hard look, deciding that people weren’t better than him, just different. He was on the varsity swim team, which made him somewhat of a jock. He was a founding member and president of a school club (so it was AV-it still counted!) and he had perfect grades. He had a lifelong group of best friends, 2 sisters that he loved dearly, and at least one parent that cared about him. He had his whole life ahead of him, and he knew that HE needed to become the reason he wanted to be better. It wasn’t about her anymore because, if he was being honest, the space had been good for him too. He’d met Nick and enjoyed every minute of his time with her, even though it had ended in sadness. Now he was in University, doing well in all his classes (largely due to not having a social life) and he wasn’t unhappy. He just was. He took a deep breath and tried to put this thoughtful perspective into words.

“El…Ellie. Listen, I know you’re right. I wasn’t willing to give you your space. I was clingy and needy and I’m sorry. I guess I just felt like, after you moved away, I had all the space from you that I could stand. I wanted to be the easy guy, Ellie. I wanted to hold your hand at school. There was nothing I wanted more, but you weren’t there, and I was trying to make the best of it. Only, it was different for me, El. The pain of not knowing if you were alive or dead after the Demogorgon, of believing you had sacrificed your life for mine…it colored every minute of my life. I was never the same. I couldn’t enjoy life without you, and I had only known you for a week! I didn’t want to go to the arcade, didn’t want to play D&D, didn’t want to hang out with the Party, and I did not want the guys to replace you with Max. After you came back to me, after I called you for 353 days straight and you walked through the door at Will’s and into my arms, I knew I would never survive being without you again. I got to see you almost every day-hold you, kiss you, teach you, make you laugh. Then the fucking Mind flayer showed up and once again you were saving all our lives while I was living in terror that I would lose you forever. Then you lost your powers and you lost Hop. When I found out you were moving, I told myself that I couldn’t possibly be in as much pain as you, so I did everything I could to make it easier for you. I never told you the truth about the nightmares I had before you left-of trying to contact you, finding you trapped in the Upside Down. I could never reach you, never save you, and you never heard me screaming from the other side. I never told you about the nights I cried myself to sleep after saying goodbye on the SuperCom. I tried to keep my head up like always, tried to be the Paladin, the leader, while inside I was falling apart. That’s why I acted so stupid sometimes, when you would come to visit. I didn’t want you to see the truth, in case it made you feel worse. I just wanted you to be happy.  
And we did have a lot of happy times, El - sorry, Ellie. Do you remember the time you begged me for a chick flick marathon? My VCR broke down just before you arrived from Bloomington and I had to borrow Lucas’s sister’s VCR and pay her like ten bucks to keep quiet about it, but I set it up inside the blanket fort and we stayed there all day. Do you remember coming back for the Homecoming Dance in Sophomore year? You were wearing that gorgeous pink strapless dress, and we danced with the Party all night long? God, you were so beautiful that night. And then there was the time I came to Bloomington on your birthday, and Will, Jon, Nancy and I took you to IHOP for waffles at 2 in the morning. Or the first weekend that mom let me drive to Bloomington to see you, and we parked out in that farmer’s field and made out in the backseat?  
It wasn’t always easy to be with you, Ellie. The distance was killing us, and I knew you were sad, but it didn’t bother me as much as it should have because…well, because I guess I always thought it was temporary. I always believed that it was just a speedbump we had to get over, but that our whole lives were ahead of us. I believed that those fights, those tears, those painful goodbyes, would be meaningless once we were finally together.  
But then something happened that I didn’t expect. You gave up on us. You decided that what we had wasn’t worth it, and you didn’t give me a choice in the matter. It was like being in that classroom with the Demigorgon all over again. You weren’t holding me in place with your power, but I was just as powerless to stop you as I had been the first time.   
It took a long time for me to get over you, if that’s what I did. I somehow came to accept the fact that the only girl I would ever love had walked away, and I was forced to make peace with it. I made myself focus on the things that I’d always turned away from before. I didn’t want to hang out with the Party, but I did. I didn’t feel like going to swimming practice, but I went and worked harder than ever. I spent time with Holly. I went to AV club. I avoided the basement, being down there was just too painful, but I went to Lucas’s and played D&D. I lived, and I did it for myself. I made myself be something without you. Then Nick came into my life, and things were great, until the moment I broke her heart. Now here I am in New York, and here you are, and you’re still the only woman I’ve ever loved, and I have no idea what to do.”

Mike hung his shaggy head in shame, unable to face her after laying his heart on the table in one of the longest rants in Mike Wheeler history. He hadn’t meant to get so emotional, but he’d opened his mouth and the words had poured out. Now he wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground rather than look up and see the pity that would surely be in her eyes.

“Mike,” she said, her voice wavering.

“Yeah,” he said, not daring to look up.

“Mike please, look at me” she pleaded. Slowly he raised his head and looked into her captivating hazel eyes and was shocked to see what was shining through. It wasn’t pity, it wasn’t disdain, or embarrassment. It was love, old and deep and true, and new. 

“I wanted to come home to you Mike. I tried. I realized how much I loved you, how desperately I still needed you. I had the keys in my hand, but Will wouldn’t let me go. He told me you’d moved on and begged me not to go back to you. He wanted you to be happy, Mike, and he knew I was breaking your heart. So, I let you go. I left Bloomington right after school to find Kali, and I helped her find her family because by then I’d realized that nothing is more important than finding a home with the people you love.   
You loved me Mike. You were my first home. You gave me my first choice when you reached out your hand in the rain and asked me to trust you. Then you gave me “El” and that was the first time I had ever been treated like a person instead of a specimen. Leaving you to defeat the DemiGorgon was one of the most painful things I’ve ever done, and my whole life up to that point had been made up of pain, believe me. Then I had to endure the sound of your voice for 353 days, knowing that you were suffering, and I was helpless to comfort you. I want you to know that I heard every single word you said, Mike. Sometimes I would talk back to you, sometimes I just listened, but just like in your nightmares I was powerless to save you. You never heard me or knew that I was on the other side.  
I don’t know how I forgot all that when I broke up with you. I guess my only excuse is that the first thing I learned living outside the lab was that I had to live every moment and experience it to the fullest, in case it was my last moment of freedom. I was selfish. I wanted everything in life, but I didn’t think about who got hurt along the way. I was great at running away from the things that hurt me, it was all I’d ever done, but I shouldn’t have run away from you.”

She looked down at her half-eaten food, embarrassed at her own emotional confession. He reached out and took her hand in his, waiting for her to raise her head before speaking softly.

“Ellie, I forgive you. Maybe you shouldn’t have run, but I shouldn’t have let you go without being honest about my feelings for you, and I’m not going to make that mistake again. I never thought I would say this but I’m glad you left, El. If you hadn’t ended things, I wouldn’t have discovered the good in myself, or known that I could face my worst fear and survive. I wouldn’t have had Nick and I would have believed that you were the only person that COULD love a loser like me. And I guess you wouldn’t have known what it was like to be free, to have an easy life. God, I’m so glad that happened for you! After all you went through with the lab, the monsters, your powers and the people you lost, you deserve an easy life! But you probably wouldn’t have realized that you still loved me, and I wouldn’t have had the chance to tell you that I am still hopelessly in love with you.  
But I can’t be with you, Ellie. I want to be friends, I do. But when I say I can’t lose you again, what I really mean is that I don’t think I can live through losing you again. Knowing I will never love another woman doesn’t equal me getting back together with you. I don’t think my heart is strong enough. I guess I can’t say that it will never be strong enough, I can’t predict the future. But friends is all I can do right now. I hope you understand.”

The tears were falling silently down her cheeks as she nodded her head. “I understand Mike, I really do,” she said, reaching for her wallet to pay for her wrap. He waved her off, pulling out enough cash to cover both of their meals. She stood slowly and he did too, then he reached for her and hugged her, resting his lips against the top of her head in a way he never thought he would again. When he released her, she smiled and walked away.

He knew he had made a good decision, one that was best for them both. He understood her side of things a little better now and that made it possible for him to offer friendship instead of nothing at all. He knew he still loved her, he’d said as much, but he also knew his limits. He couldn’t let himself fall IN love with her again, it was too dangerous. He had allowed himself one moment of weakness as he hugged her to him before she left, running his fingers gently through her luscious curls, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, feeling her warmth against his trembling mouth. Then he let her go, once more standing in a doorway watching the love of his life walk away.

He wandered slowly out the door, squinting in the sunshine after the dingy atmosphere of the bar, and headed back to the dorm. Sadly, he wondered what friendship would look like between them. It was almost like losing El all over again, having to call her Ellie, having to get to know an entirely different person. But in a way he was glad that she wasn’t the same, because it meant he wouldn’t have to see the ghost of El every time he looked at her. He decided to leave El back in Hawkins, just as she had done so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's is a real restaurant across from the university I attended. 
> 
> This week's title is Missing You - by Jon Waite  
> "I ain't missing you at all, since you've been gone away.  
> I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say."


	4. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is quite short, so I've decided to post chapter 5 as well. Enjoy!

The months after their meeting were hectic for Mike. Between classes, labs and studying for finals he barely had time to eat or sleep, let alone worry about his love life (or lack thereof). Will had mentioned that Ellie had found a job at an animal shelter, finally allowing herself to love animals after being forced by her so-called ‘Papa’ to hurt them. He remembered the day she had tearfully confessed about the cat in the lab, how she couldn’t harm it, though it meant being thrown into a cold, lightless cell at Papa’s displeasure. She had killed the guards that dragged her screaming toward her punishment, and she had never forgiven herself for it, believing that she was a monster. Mike had held her and reminded her that she had saved the innocent cat, just like she had saved him. She wasn’t a monster, she was a hero, and she still was if she could face her fear and work at the shelter.  
Their paths had hardly crossed since the day they had talked, bumping into each other once at Nancy’s and a few times at Will’s when she had come home early from work. They had spoken civilly, almost pleasantly, but Mike was relieved that he hadn’t really had to test the friend theory. He believed someday he could be friends with Ellie, but deep down he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. He had forgiven her and accepted her apology, but he couldn’t forget the anguish he’d endured when she had gone. Yet, he knew he was still hopelessly in love with her, and he was afraid that his unreliable heart would make friendship impossible. Will and Nancy had invited him to come out several times, but thanks to his busy school schedule he’d been able to decline. However, finals would be finished that week, which was why he was unable to dodge the bullet when Jonathan called, inviting him for drinks to celebrate Nancy’s birthday.   
Because of the tragedies in Hawkins and the need to stick together to protect Holly from their parents failing marriage, Mike and Nancy had become incredibly close throughout the years. He had cried in her arms (more than once) after Eleven had disappeared with the DemiGorgon, and he’d held Nancy tightly when she had finally found out the truth about Barb. Nancy was the one he had turned to when El left him, and he was the one she leaned on when the pressures of University and New York had threatened to break up her and Jon. Together they had shouldered the burden of leaving Holly behind, and took turns calling her every few days to check in. They had what Nancy called “shared trauma.” It was because of their strong bond that Mike needed to be there for her birthday, so he had agreed readily when Jon asked if he would come. Nancy’s feelings were more important than the discomfort he felt about seeing Ellie.  
He got ready for the evening putting on his best pair of jeans and a navy-blue button down, not wanting to try too hard but not wanting to rock the starving student look either. He threw on a black bomber jacket to ward off the chilly spring evening and headed out to the subway for a short trip to the bar. By the time he arrived he was shaking like a leaf inside, but the Paladin in him would not let it show. He faked a smile and patted the small package in his pocket, heading in to greet his sister and face his fears.  
Jonathan and Nancy had downed a couple of drinks before Mike arrived, and as a result Mike was laughing out loud at Jonathan when Will, Brandon and Ellie appeared. The usually quiet and soft-spoken Jonathan was cracking a joke at Nancy’s expense and she was hitting him playfully in a rare display of public affection. Mike had looked up just in time to catch Ellie staring before she quickly looked away, and the laughter had died on his lips at the sight of her. Her golden-brown hair was pinned lazily away from her face, and he could see the look of appraisal she was giving him with her gentle Bambi eyes. Her skin glowed, the baby pink of her soft looking sweater bringing out the blush in her cheeks, and her parted lips formed an ‘O’ as he stared at them. When she slid into the booth after Will and Brandon, he noticed the way her jeans hugged her hips and accentuated her slim legs. She was so pretty he could hardly breathe, but someone was speaking to him and he’d had to pull his gaze from her to pay attention.   
“Brandon, this is Mike, my best friend.” Will was saying, “Mike, this is Brandon, my partner.”  
“Hi Brandon, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Mike said, reaching to shake hands with the newcomer.   
“Call me Brand.” He said “Nice to meet you too! Will’s told me a lot about you.”   
The nerves Mike had been feeling all but disappeared as he made conversation with Brand. Jonathan and Will talked animatedly about art from across the table and Nancy was deep in conversation with Ellie, smiling at the stories she told about her new job at the shelter. At some point Will and Brand disappeared to buy another round of drinks, and Nancy dragged the tipsy Jonathan out onto the dance floor. Realizing it was just the two of them, Mike inched a little closer to Ellie so that they could talk, and she scooted a couple of inches towards him, leaning in to better hear the conversation.  
“How’s it going, Ellie?” Mike asked her. “Will told me you got a new job, I’m really happy for you.”  
“Thanks,” she said, “it’s been amazing. I had no idea that helping animals would be so rewarding.”  
“I’m sure you’re great at it,” he told her sincerely. “You’ve always been a caring person.”  
“To be honest, I almost didn’t take the job.” She told him hesitantly. “I wasn’t sure the animals would like me. I’ve always terrified animals in the past, but now that my powers are gone, I think they understand that I don’t mean them any harm. It’s so easy to make them happy just by giving them my attention! Being the one to feed them doesn’t hurt, either,” she joked.   
“That’s great. It’s nice to hear you’re leaving the lab in the past. How are you enjoying New York?”  
“It’s ok. I love the constant change and the sounds of the city at night. Hearing so many people reminds me that I’m not alone anymore, ya know? But I still don’t like the crowds, and I really loathe the subway.” She giggled at this, and he was mesmerized by the way the light glittered in her eyes as she laughed.  
Mike laughed too. “I’m not a fan of it either,” he told her. “New York really wasn’t my top choice, but I wanted to be closer to Nancy and Jon. I wish it was closer to Hawkins though, I really miss Holly.” She smiled at him as he mentioned his little sister, and he knew she was thinking about how close she had been to the youngest Wheeler. Holly had loved Ellie from the moment they met, constantly stealing her for tea parties or begging Ellie to braid her long blonde hair. The older girl was just as enamored, enjoying every second of being a big sister. It had broken Holly’s heart when Mike told her that Ellie wouldn’t be coming around anymore, but he tried not to let that memory show on his face as they talked. He turned the conversation to something safer.  
“So, how do you like living with Will?”  
“It’s good,” she said, giggling again, “although neither of us are morning people so it can be a little tense before we’ve had our coffee.”  
“Mornings are for coffee and contemplation,” Mike said, remembering her father’s favorite phrase.  
“Yes, they are. Hop taught me that lesson very well!”  
Her eyes sparkled a little at the mention of Hopper, and for the second time that night Mike was captivated by the sight of her. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and curling tendrils of hair had escaped her hairpins to flutter gently against her face. He reached over automatically to tuck back a strand that was falling into her eyes, and for a moment the world froze around him as he was transported back in time to days when touching her had been as easy as breathing. She gasped a little at his touch, but didn’t pull away, and something in her eyes told Mike that she was remembering too.  
Will and Brand picked that moment to waltz up from the bar with another round of drinks, and the spell was broken as she slid back in her seat. Brand slid into the booth beside her and Will poured himself in after, clearly feeling the effects of the evening but looking happier than Mike had ever seen him.  
Brand leaned toward Mike and Ellie conspiratorially asking, “Is he always this giddy when he’s drunk?” The smile on Brand’s face got wider as Ellie answered, “No, usually he’s a real party pooper. It must be because he’s with you.” At that he turned his attention back to Will. Nancy and Jon came back to the table, grabbing fresh drinks to quench the thirst they had worked up while dancing. Jon’s arm wrapped around Nancy’s shoulder and she leaned comfortably against him, seeming to fit perfectly in the space. Mike reached into his pocket and leaned toward Nancy, producing the little gift box.  
“Happy birthday, Nance” he said sincerely, and she smiled lovingly at him as he handed her the present.  
“Mike, you didn’t have to get me anything!” she said, but she was full of excitement as she ripped off the colored paper to reveal a small jewelry box. She lifted the lid and gasped when she saw the necklace nestled inside.  
“It’s from me and Holly. She picked it out. Actually, we bought it before I moved up here. See, it has three stones, one for each of us.” Mike said. “It’s to remind you that your favorite siblings are always with you.”  
For a moment Nancy just stared at the box, but then with trembling fingers she lifted the delicate jewelry, handing it to Jonathan to fasten around her neck. “It’s beautiful, Mike, I love it. Thank you! I can’t wait to call Holly!” She scooted over in the booth and wrapped her arms around Mike, squeezing him tightly. He hugged her back fondly, feeling grateful to have her. “You’re welcome.”  
The mood around the table was cheerful and contented as everyone (except Brand, who was driving) polished off their final drinks. Nancy and Jon were the first to leave, after Nancy gave everyone hugs and thanks for coming. Brand and Will were next, heading to Brand’s place after Ellie promised them she was fine getting home on the subway. Mike walked Ellie to the station, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She reached out and put her hand on Mike’s arm before heading the other way to catch her train. “I had a nice time tonight, Mike” she said, smiling “It was great getting to talk with you again.”  
“Yeah, it was nice talking with you too. Well, goodnight.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek (in a completely friendly way) and then turned to walk away. He forced his feet to move, reminding himself to be cool, but he only made it a couple of steps before his heart betrayed him and turned him back around.   
“El! Ellie, wait!” He called out. She stopped walking, looking over her shoulder at him with a questioning glance. “Do you maybe wanna…”  
“Yes” she said, nodding. “Come on, my place is bigger.” He ambled over to her and they hurried through the station in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 title: First Night by Survivor  
> "And we will remember this first night forever,  
> We'll recall the things that we said,  
> All the foolish dreams in our heads,  
> On the night we met."
> 
> This chapter was the first night that Mike and Ellie spent any time together since meeting back in New York, and I think they both feel like they are starting from the beginning again.


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's internal dialogue was fun to write in this chapter. Even when he's not talking, his brain is still rambling!

As they walked back to her place from the subway, Mike asked himself several times what he was doing. He knew he was playing a dangerous game spending more time with her, but when she had walked away from him at the subway station, he’d felt all the warmth inside him go with her. He’d had no choice but to call out to her, hoping she would stop, and then he’d ran forward without a thought and followed her home. Standing beside her on the subway had been particularly challenging as he tried to shield her from the throng of people that was clearly making her uncomfortable. Protectively, he had pressed himself close to her, his chest burning where their bodies touched. He’d been relieved as they had exited the train, the cool air swirling between them.  
When they reached the apartment, she excused herself for a minute but invited him to make himself comfortable. He’d been to Will’s many times since they’d moved to New York, so the subtle ways in which she had declared herself around the rooms were easy to spot. He grinned at the sight of fresh flowers on the table, remembering how he had often picked wildflowers for her on the way to the cabin. She had always excitedly replaced the old ones with the new, needing to be surrounded by signs of life after the stark, sterile environment of the lab.   
A small stack of records had been placed on the bookshelf next to Will’s comics, and Mike laughed when he saw her eclectic collection. She had cried tears of joy the first time she heard music, having been deprived of it in the confines of her prison. Once the Party realized how happy it made her, they’d all brought their favorite albums to play at the cabin, so her musical tastes were as weird and varied as her friends. He also recognized a couple of titles that had been part of Hopper’s personal collection. She had thrown a worn but cozy quilt on the arm of the couch, as well as the coffee grinder and French press in the kitchen. Will enjoyed coffee, but he wasn’t a connoisseur like Ellie was. In her opinion, life was too short to drink bad coffee.   
Mike was just sitting down on the couch when Ellie returned, having exchanged the pink sweater and jeans for a comfy pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She handed him a beer before flopping down on the couch, stretching out her legs and pulling the quilt around her shoulders. He turned toward her slightly and rested his free hand gently over her feet. It was an oddly intimate but comfortable gesture, and they both smiled at the light contact.  
“So, um, Ellie, how have you been? It’s been years since we caught up. I mean, how did school go in Bloomington? I know you graduated, but like, what was your favorite subject?” It was kind of a lame topic as conversation starters went, but Mike guessed they had to start somewhere.  
“I’ve been good, really. It was difficult without Hop, and without you, but I had Will and Jon to look out for me, and Joyce has become like a mother to me, so I’ve been lucky. It was great being in Bloomington because it was close to mama and Aunt Becky, and Will and I drove out there a lot once we got our licenses. Without my powers I’ve never been able to contact mama again in the void, but I loved just spending time with her, telling her about my life. I believe she can hear me, she just can’t respond.” Ellie smiled wistfully and Mike smiled back encouragingly, understanding how important her visits were with Terry Ives, her birth mother. It was one more foot on the path to recovering from the past.  
“That’s great Ellie. I know how much she means to you,” Mike said sincerely.  
“School was good. I finished with good marks, I guess. Nothing like yours, I imagine.” She laughed at this, and Mike blushed, humbly accepting the compliment. “I think my favorite subject ended up being history. I know it sounds boring, but I knew nothing about the world for the first 12 years of my life, and when I finally started to learn about the past I was fascinated! When I was in Europe with Kali we went to some historical places, and it was absolutely thrilling! To walk where so many people had walked, see what our ancestors saw, feel the imprint that humanity has left in those spaces left me breathless! I can’t wait to explore some of the historical places around New York and learn more about the city.” She took in a deep breath, blushing at her own enthusiasm, and Mike was momentarily speechless at how adorable she looked in such an animated state. It took a while to realize he was staring, and then it was his turn to blush.  
“That doesn’t sound boring, Ellie. Not the way you tell it,” he said. “I’ve been meaning to do some exploring around the city myself, maybe we could go on a tour sometime.” There went his mouth again, making plans with her for the future when he was supposed to be keeping his distance. Museums were things that friends could enjoy together, weren’t they?  
“What about you?” she asked, “Did you follow your dream to become a writer?”  
“Uh, no. I don’t really write anymore,” he said, “I’m majoring in Physics at NYU. I’ve always been a science nerd, so I thought it would be great to encourage the minds of future nerds. I want to be a teacher. I always thought Bob would have been an amazing science teacher, and then there was Mr. Clarke. He opened the world for me, for Dustin, Lucas and Will too, with his curiosity doors and his ham radio. Hell, we would never have found Will if it hadn’t been for the radio, and Dustin wouldn’t have built Cerebro and discovered the Russians at the mall! Mr. Clarke was one of the few adults I looked up to, one of the few that gave me the time of day, listened to my ideas, answered so many of my questions. I guess I want to be like him someday, give some other nerd my attention and start a curiosity voyage for them. I know that probably sounds lame…” He couldn’t believe how the words were rolling off his tongue as he told his deepest secrets to his ex-girlfriend. He knew he sounded like a dweeb, but she had always supported his dreams before, so it seemed natural to share them now. He felt a wave of familiarity wash over him, and a weight lifted off his shoulders at finally talking about his aspirations. He’d told the Party, of course, but not in so many words.  
“It’s not lame, Mike. It’s incredible. The fact that you want to shape the minds of future nerds is adorable, and perfect for you. You will be an amazing teacher! But I’m disappointed that you don’t write anymore. You were such a vivid and creative storyteller, I really thought you had a shot at becoming an author.” She sipped her beer and snuggled deeper into the blanket, and he reached down and tucked her toes in a little tighter, earning him a smile.  
“I stopped writing after you stopped believing in me, Ellie. I mean, I guess maybe you still believed, you just weren’t there to show it anymore. I couldn’t feel my heart for a long time after you left, and my stories are nothing if not from the heart. My imagination kind of got buried, and I’ve been getting along fine without it. Lucas took over as DM for our D&D campaigns, which was nice because for once in my life I didn’t have to be the leader. Then I focused my energy on science and decided to be a teacher, and I haven’t looked back.”  
“I’m sorry Mike, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I know you’re going to be a wonderful teacher, I do, but to hear that you don’t write anymore, it breaks my heart. I mean, I guess I broke your heart, that’s the whole point, isn’t it?” Her last words were sharp and bitter, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were starting to pool there.  
“Ellie, it’s ok. You didn’t make me give up writing, it was something I chose to let happen. I was depressed after you left, it’s true, but instead of fighting for the things I loved, I let them die inside of me. I gave up on myself, and that’s not your fault. I gave up on imagination. It was easier to focus on math, science, on absolutes instead of dreams. I’m not unhappy now, studying science. I am a nerd, remember?” He tickled her foot a little, trying to get her to look up, but then he realized her shoulders were shaking. She was crying, and he felt like a total wasteoid for saying anything at all. He gently pushed her legs off the couch and scooted over to sit beside her, putting an arm around her. His body burned from the touch of their sides together, arms, hips, legs pressing dangerously close, but he tried not to focus on it as he rubbed gentle circles into her shoulder while she cried. “It’s ok, Ellie. I forgive you.”  
“It’s not just that,” she sobbed, barely peeking out from under the blanket, “Its…I’ve given up on my dreams, too. All my dreams used to be about a life with you! After I broke up with you, I lived so much in the moment that the future never crossed my mind. Part of it was that I was having fun, doing whatever I wanted and never worrying about the consequences. Joyce let me get away with a lot because of the lab and Hop. I guess she felt sorry for me or felt that I deserved to have some fun in my life. But part of it was that whether I admitted it or not, I couldn’t think of my future without you. Nothing I did, no one I was with, had any permanence. After a while I started to miss the feeling of being tied to something…someone real. I missed having hopes and dreams, and I missed knowing that I would have a partner to share it all with. I think that’s when I knew that I was still in love with you, Mike. I missed the little things about you, your smile, your hair, your sarcastic humor, even your rambling. I missed your arms around me, your warmth, your kiss. But most of all I missed the possibility of a future with you, sharing our lives, living our dreams together. I don’t know what my life looks like without you.”  
Mike held her tighter, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her tears soaked his shirt as they trickled down her cheeks, but he didn’t care. Her words had completely floored him, and he saw the truth in them the minute she spoke. It was what he was missing too, why he could no longer imagine or create. He had nobody to share it with. He knew Nicole would have understood that side of him, but he hadn’t been ready to show it to her. It was, in a way, more intimate to share his wildest dreams than to share his own body. He had cared for Nick deeply, but not it the way she needed, and not in the way that would allow him to open all his doors.   
El was a different story. He had seen his soul reflected in her eyes the instant they met, the very second that she stepped out in the rain. He had heard that eyes were windows to the soul but had never realized that a soul could be seen through the eyes of another. He had never held back sharing himself with her, body, mind and heart, believing that she had shared all of herself with him. When she left, her betrayal had torn his soul in two, and the piece that held his dreams had gone with her. Now that she was back, (god, he was holding her in his arms again) he could only hope that trusting her wouldn’t sever his soul forever.   
“I’m here now Ellie. I’m in your life, for as long as you want me.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m still so scared to be with you, but I can’t deny that I’m glad you’ve come back into my life. I’ve missed you so much.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head, the only place he felt safe kissing her and still being in control. She looked sideways at him through her tears.  
“I’ve missed you so much, Mike.” They sat together for a while, allowing their words to hang between them. When Ellie started yawning, Mike realized it was time to go home.  
“I should go, it’s getting really late,” he said. He started to shift her over so he could stand up, but she wrapped her trembling hand around his wrist, holding him in place.  
“Stay,” she whispered. “Keep me company while Will is out. Please, Mike.”  
He sighed, thinking it over. Aside from the nagging part of his brain that kept reminding him that being with her would lead to heartbreak, he really did want to stay. The inner part of him that was still a teenage boy didn’t want the burning to stop, the heat that was generated along every inch of his side where they still touched. But the part of his heart that still beat only for her wanted to hold her tightly as they fell asleep and see her face when they woke up. They had slept together a handful of times throughout their relationship, but they always had to get up early and sneak back to their own beds (or houses). He knew if he stayed tonight, he would finally know what it was like to never let her go.   
“Okay.” He said.  
“Okay.” She smiled a shy smile. “I need to freshen up. Why don’t you go to Will’s room and see if you can find something to wear, unless you want to sleep in your jeans?”  
“No, not really,” he laughed. Maybe if he was lucky Will would have a pair of Bermuda shorts that would be long enough to cover his important parts. He followed her down the hall and made a left into Will’s room, opening drawers in the bureau until he found some shorts that would work. He turned to the closet for a t-shirt, but he couldn’t find any long enough to cover his giraffe’s body. He’d have to sleep in his button down.  
He heard Ellie leave the bathroom and headed there himself. He changed into the shorts (they were a little tight around the junk, but they would have to do) and splashed some warm water on his face. He found some mouthwash and swished it around his teeth (even though he wasn’t planning on doing any kissing, it was good manners to go to bed with fresh breath.)  
Ellie’s door was partially ajar, and he knocked lightly before entering. “Come in,” she said softly. He opened the door and took in the sight of her room with surprise. It looked almost exactly like her old room in Hawkins, and he was overcome with a wave of nostalgia. There was her bulletin board with photos of the Party, of her and Max, her and Mike, and several of her and Hop. She had added new photos of her friends from Bloomington, as well as one of a dark haired, exotic-looking woman that had to be her sister, Kali. Pinned to the very top corner of the bulletin board was a special blue hair tie, one that had adorned her wrist throughout high school. It was one of the only pieces of Hopper she had left.  
She had copies of the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit on a small desk, and a worn but familiar poster of an owl above her bed. In a small frame on her nightstand was a photo of a moment that Mike had all but blocked from his memory. It was a picture of him (one of the millions his mom had taken) dressed up as a ghostbuster for Halloween, the day the Party had gone to school in costume but ended up being the only ones dressed up. It had been a total disaster, punctuated by their first meeting of Max (Mike had thought she was trying to take Ellie’s place in the Party) and by the fact that Mike had called Ellie on the Supercom that night but hadn’t gotten an answer. It was a sad and empty time in his life that he usually tried to forget, but he chuckled at the fact that Ellie had kept the picture.  
Ellie was already in bed, snuggled up on the side near the wall. She gave him a tentative smile and then giggled a bit. “What are you wearing?”   
“This was the longest pair of Will’s shorts I could find! It’s not my fault they barely cover my thighs!” he laughed. “I had no luck finding a t-shirt.”  
“You don’t have to sleep in your dress shirt, Mike, it’s fine. I’ve seen you with your shirt off many times. And I am fully clothed so that makes up for it.” She said.   
“Sure, that sounds fair.” He snickered a little before turning away to unbutton his shirt and drape it over the desk chair. When he turned back to her, her eyes were wide and darkening in a delicious way. She licked her lips as she appraised his lanky frame, for the first time not seeing a boy, but the man he had become. He felt his own breath catch as he looked at her in the glow of the lamp from her bedside table, golden brown hair cascading over her shoulders, tank top hugging her perfect curves.   
“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.  
“So are you.” She said.  
He took a step back. “I’m not sure I can do this. Maybe I should go.”   
“Please don’t go!” she said. Her words were little more than a whisper, but he could hear her alarm. “I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to wake up with you.”  
He inhaled deeply, heart pounding at hearing her speak his own thoughts, then moved purposefully to her, sliding in under the covers and pulling her tightly against him.  
“El” he breathed, and the word held all the meaning he needed it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Title: Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagon
> 
> "I can't fight this feeling any longer,   
> And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow,  
> What started out as friendship has grown stronger,  
> I only wish I had the strength to let it show."


	6. For the Longest Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Everyone! Thank you for the kudos and comments, I hope you're enjoying the story!
> 
> I thought I would add a note about the timeline so far, since it seems that Mike and Ellie might be moving too quickly in getting back together. Mike and Ellie broke up around the end of Grade 11, and Mike started dating Nicole around Christmas in Grade 12. They went to Prom together, but broke up at the end of June. 
> 
> Mike and Ellie saw each other for the first time at the beginning of Mike's second semester of University, probably at the end of January. Nancy's birthday was at the end of April, so right now we are in May and they are finally spending time together again. It's been almost two years since Mike and Ellie broke up, and they both had other relationships before realizing that they still love each other. Ellie is ready to jump back in, but Mike is cautiously optimistic about things, and trying to focus on the present instead of what happened in the past, or what could happen in the future. 
> 
> At some point when this story is done, I may post some one shots of Ellie's POV. I think that might explain her motives. She was very selfish when she broke up with Mike, but I think it's fair to say that she was lured by the promise of a vanilla life, one where she could leave her past behind. I think she realized quite quickly that you can't outrun your past. She loves Mike, always has, and is approaching the possibility of a relationship with love in her heart. She's made some mistakes, but everyone does, and she's ready to grow up and start facing her problems. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Six! Thanks for reading - K

The sun was shining brightly through the blind on Ellie’s window as Mike slowly blinked into consciousness. It had taken him a few minutes to understand his surroundings, alarmed at first by the knowledge that he wasn’t in his own bed. Slowly he realized that his arms were wrapped around a warm figure, whose wild morning hair was splayed across his pillow. His legs were tucked against two smaller, very much shorter ones, and he could hear the light snoring sounds of a person who was still blissfully asleep. He reveled in the moment, for the first time in his life waking up with the woman he loved. Gently he ran his long fingers through her soft, slightly tangled hair, brushing it away from her lovely face. He snuggled closer, until his nose was buried against her neck, feeling the heat of her against his cheek. Before he knew it, he was running his hand along her thigh, trailing his fingertips under the hem of her cotton sleep shorts. He pressed an experimental kiss along her neck and was rewarded with electricity where his lips met her skin. He kissed her again, and again, until he was forced to raise himself up on an elbow to reach her lips, and when he pressed his mouth firmly to hers, she moaned and came alive at the touch. Instantly she was kissing him back, rolling over so she could entangle her fingers in his unruly curls, pulling him closer and opening her mouth to him. He angled his mouth slightly until they were fitting together to kiss as passionately and perfectly as they always had, and it was the most erotic kiss Mike had ever felt. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue, searching, and was met by her own tongue eagerly touching. He shifted his body until he was leaning over her, pressing his weight against her tiny frame, pinning her in place but still stroking her thigh with his wandering hand. He let it wander further still, until he was teasing the edge of her tank top, and her palms were caressing his bare back and leaving trails of electricity along his spine. He could feel her ribcage as his hands explored further along her silky skin and then his fingertips were tickling along the side of her breast and she whined, digging her fingernails into his back. Hungrily his palm curved around the fullness of her breast, running his thumb across her nipple, causing a shudder to course through her. She ran her hands over his back, pulling him closer, and he knew she could feel how excited she was making him. It only made him kiss her harder, if that was possible. He didn’t stop to think about his actions, or what kind of pain it would cause him, or how afraid he was of losing her again. He chose to stay in the moment with her, giving her all of him as he had wanted to do so many times before. 

Abruptly she broke the kiss, nudging him until he rolled onto his back, quickly climbing on top before the lack of touch between them could get too cold. Her hair fell in tangled waves and he carded his fingers through it as he watched her reach the edges of her tank top and pull it upwards off her body. He had seen parts of her naked before, years ago when they had been just kids, but he wasn’t prepared for the beauty of her as a woman. Her curves had filled out and her skin glowed radiantly. He reached for her, placing his hands on her waist, realizing he was trembling. 

“You’re exquisite,” he told her, leaning forward to kiss her stomach and making her giggle as his lips tickled her ribs. “You’ve always been the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”

She kissed him and he met her lips hungrily. He had been starved for her touch for longer than he cared to remember, and he eagerly accepted everything she had to give. His hands scorched along the curve of her waist, holding her almost too tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go. In that moment he knew that his fear of never holding her again was greater than his fear of her breaking his heart. Somehow, he knew they were being given a second chance, and he intended to take it.

But not too far. Every cell in his body screamed as he pulled himself away from her and broke the kiss, winding his hand in her hair and bringing her close until their foreheads touched. 

“Why are we stopping,” she asked breathily.

“We can’t…I mean, I want to but, I’ve never…” he tried to spit the words out, feeling frustrated and flustered. “I’ve never been with anyone that way, Ellie.”

“Oh,” she said, sitting up and moving off him a little. She kept an arm around his waist as she lay down at his side. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, feeling her disappointment.

“No, it’s okay. I’m not upset, I’m…relieved.” She said, and he could feel the confusion fleeting across his face.

“Relieved? Why?”

“I just assumed, I mean, after all this time…you were with Nicole and you went to Prom and I thought you must have been with her.”

“Ellie…did Will never tell you what happened the night of my Prom?” he asked her, rolling over so he could see her face. He took her tiny hand in his and pressed it to his chest. When she shook her head, he started to explain. “Nicole and I did go to Prom together. We had a lot of fun, and we left a little early and went for a drive, just like the beginning of every horror movie ever, right?” He tried to joke to lighten the mood, but her expression never wavered. “When it came to the important moment, I broke her heart. I didn’t mean to. She told me she loved me, and I had to tell her that love just wasn’t an option for me. I liked having her in my life and spending time with her, but I couldn’t love her and that wasn’t fair. I drove her home and she never spoke to me again.”

“Oh, Mike” she reached out to caress his stubbly cheek with her palm. “It’s none of my business, I know. But I feel terrible that the pain I caused came between the two of you. I’ve always wanted you to be happy, and if you had been happy with her, I would have understood.”

“That’s the thing, though. I was happy. But I knew I would never love her, not fully, and I could never have sex with someone I didn’t love. I’m just not built that way.”

“Me neither,” she said, and though her words were light he understood their deeper meaning. She had never been with anyone she didn’t love, and she had never loved anyone but him.

“You already know I love you, Ellie. That was never in question. I feel like I’ve loved you all my life. But I need some time to get used to having you in my life. Even though I feel like an old-fashioned prude, I’m not ready to have sex with you. I hope you understand.”

“You are old-fashioned! But I do understand. I’m not ready to be with you that way either. I always thought my first time would be special, and I’m not sure you in Will’s shorts and me with morning breath qualifies!” She was giggling, and it was Mike’s turn to be relieved. He chuckled too, leaning forward to kiss her again, softly, deeply and slowly, pulling her closer and running his hand lovingly across her back. He had no idea what he was going to do now that he knew he didn’t want to live without her, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy finding out. 

About an hour later, they were in the kitchen making coffee and toast when they heard the jingle of keys fumbling with the lock. Mike smiled a wide, dorky smile and asked, “Do you ever miss your powers? It would be hilarious if you could just lock the door again!”

She laughed loudly, nodding enthusiastically. “God, you have no idea how many times I’ve wished I still had my powers. They used to come in so handy!” It was a little strange talking about her powers so casually, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Will came stumbling through the door. He stopped dead when he saw Mike.

“What the hell? What are you doing here, Mike? And why are you wearing my…wait. Never mind. I don’t want to know. I’ll be in my room dying if anyone needs me.” Will trudged past them, his face pale, hair plastered to his head. Mike stifled a laugh and took pity on his friend. “Can I get you anything, buddy? Some water? Tylenol?”

“Yes, and yes. Tylenol is in the bathroom cupboard.” Will said.

Mike rooted through the kitchen until he found a glass and poured some cold water from the tap. He wandered to the bathroom for the Tylenol, then to Will’s room. Will was in bed with the covers over his head and Mike chuckled at the sight. When he heard Mike, he pulled the blankets down far enough to stare suspiciously at his best friend.

“What the actual fuck, Mike? Did you spend the night? Did you two…”

“No, nothing like that,” Mike said quickly, “but I did spend the night. We just slept together. It was nice. It was the first time we’ve ever woken up together.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I mean we used to sleep in the same bed sometimes, but we always got up before morning to avoid being caught. I guess we don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Haha, no. I guess you don’t.” Will laughed. “So…are you together?”

“Um, yes and no. I love her, you know I do, but I need some time to get used to the fact that she’s really here. I think I want to give it a try, though, Will. I’m afraid of getting my heart broken, but I’m more afraid of letting her go. I just need to take it slow.”

“That’s so awesome, Mike. I’m happy for you two. Could you get out of my room now? I really need to sleep off this hangover.”

“Sure, no problem. Thanks, Will.” Mike chuckled as Will downed the Tylenol and pulled the covers back over his head, then he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

In the kitchen, Ellie had finished the toast and poured two steaming mugs of black coffee. Mike was usually a cream and sugar guy, but when the coffee came from a French press, he left it black to enjoy the full flavor of the freshly ground beans. He smiled at her as he picked up his mug and sipped gratefully. They sat at the small kitchen island to eat the toast, Mike adding peanut butter and Ellie taking both peanut butter and jam. It was a quiet moment between them, and he loved that they didn’t have to fill it with talk. It was a nice change for Mike, who usually felt like he needed to ramble constantly to avoid silence at all costs. When they were finished their light breakfast, she turned to him, resting her elbow on the counter and cupping her neck with her palm. Her hair was still damp from her shower and he reached out to run his long fingers through the strands. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she smiled back.

“Do you have anything planned for the day?”

“Nope, not a thing. I got all the adulting out of the way yesterday.” She bit her bottom lip as she spoke, and the look she was giving him was coy and inviting. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

“Come home with me?” he asked, and she nodded, not breaking the contact. He nuzzled her cheek a bit with his stubbly one, kissing her gently along the line of her jaw. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, and he was reminded that he desperately needed a shower. He pulled back reluctantly, giving her a peck on her lips and saying “Ok.”

She slid down from the barstool and wandered toward her room to grab her purse and a few other things, Mike following to get his clothes. He quickly stepped into the bathroom to change out of Will’s shorts, shoving them in a hamper in the corner, and slipped back into his jeans and button down. She came out of her room holding a small duffle bag and when he raised an eyebrow at her, she giggled. “In case I get too sleepy to make it back,” she explained. 

He laughed, putting on his Chucks and waiting for her to slip into hers. Then he took her hand and they left the apartment, headed for the subway.

When they got back to Mike’s place, he left Ellie lounging on his extra-long twin bed (it was a tight fit in the room, but he was way too tall for the regular size) and went to take a shower. He stood under the hot water for a while, letting the heat unwind his muscles. He still wasn’t fully able to relax when he thought about Ellie waiting in his room, but this time it was because he couldn’t wait to get back to her. He thought about how much things had changed since the last time she’d been to visit him. He had been angry for so many reasons that day, the least of which being the knowledge that he was still in love with her. But now all he could think about was holding her, kissing her, getting to know her all over again. He was feeling the high of falling in love, even though he had known her for what felt like his whole life. He tried to remind himself to take it slow, but the excitement that coursed through him was impossible to contain. He hurriedly finished up, toweling off and donning a comfy pair of sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt (an old, worn out Gremlins one that he just couldn’t throw away) He opened the door and immediately let out the loudest and most heartfelt laugh at the sight before him. Ellie had found his VCR and video tape collection and had surrounded herself with movies all over the bed. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

“Can we have a movie marathon?” she demanded enthusiastically.

“Of course!” Mike said. “What should we start with?”

“Star Wars!”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you!” he said, jumping on the bed and swearing loudly as several VHS tapes dug into his knees. He pushed them aside to move in and kiss her eagerly, smiling against her lips. She giggled happily, kissing him back, and for a moment they were lost as their lips met hungrily. His hands felt their way into her hair, her arms wound tightly around his neck, and the electricity danced between them at the contact. He was barely breathing when they pulled apart (but breathing was overrated, anyway).  
After stacking up the movies that Ellie had spread all over, Mike positioned himself comfortably against his headboard and waved for her to come closer. She leaned her head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, and he tucked them both under the covers before wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head, settling in as the movie started, grinning like a dork at the sight of the familiar text rolling up the screen.

Halfway into The Empire Strikes Back they meandered out into the dorm to get some snacks from a vending machine at the end of the hall, but by the time Return of the Jedi ended they were starving. 

“Would you like to go out to eat?” Mike asked, “We could go back to Alexander’s.”

“No,” Ellie shook her head, “I’m too comfortable and lazy for that. Let’s order in.” They ordered a pizza and Mike ran down to the door to pick it up, then they snuggled back into his bed and started E.T. 

“I love this movie,” Ellie sighed, “I haven’t seen it in ages! It’s so sweet how Eliot takes care of E.T., and so sad when E.T. goes home. It’s almost like a sci-fi romance.”

“It’s not a romance!” Mike argued. “It can’t be romantic when one of the main characters is an alien!”

“Well, it makes me cry like a romance,” Ellie argued back, and Mike tickled her sides. She squealed in laughter.

“Makes you cry, does it? Well how about I make you laugh instead!” He pulled her beneath him, pinning her lightly with his long legs and dancing his fingers along her body. He remembered all the places she was most ticklish, her waist, her hips, and the little divots behind her kneecaps. She wriggled and laughed hysterically, begging him to stop. Then he was kissing her, breathlessly joining their lips. His hands held hers above her head and he wound their fingers together, holding her in place. His lips broke away and he trailed hot kisses down her neckline to the base of her throat, nipping her delicate skin. She whimpered at the feel of his lips and teeth grazing her skin, and he abandoned himself in the sound, kissing lower and lower until she made it again. Then his lips were back on hers, opening invitingly. She opened her mouth, tongue darting out to stroke his, electricity coursing through them at the touch. She wiggled one hand free and wound her fingers in his unruly hair, while his free hand trailed down her body to grasp roughly at her waist. His kisses came harder and faster as he ran his palm along her thighs, feeling the shape of her body through the thin fabric of her skin-tight leggings. Slowly, his hand roamed up to the hem of her baggy t-shirt and he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric to feel her stomach, smooth but firm beneath his touch. There was a pressure to his movements, as though he could erase the space between them with every touch, but he handled her delicately, as though she was the most precious thing he’d ever laid a hand on. And she was.  
He ran his fingertips teasingly along her waist, and she slipped her own tiny hands beneath his t-shirt to run along his back. She pulled him closer until his chest was against hers, the weight of his body pressing her into the bed, and he was gone, lost in the delicious taste of her mouth and burning from the places their bodies melded together. He wrapped one arm around her to maintain the contact and used his other hand to pull her leg until it wound around his own, bringing her closer still. As a teenager, he had been embarrassed by the feel of his own excitement pressing against her, but as a man he realized he wanted her to feel it, to know what she was doing to him. Her body was hot, cheeks flushed, and he knew she was feeling excited too. He ground their bodies together, eliciting a moan from her swollen pink lips, and the sensation of it was almost too good. Their mouths met over and over, tongues tasting, lips molding to the shape of one another. Gradually, the kisses turned deeper but slower, speaking love to one another as they unwillingly broke apart. Mike nestled his head against her neck, breathing in the scent of her, squeezing her tightly.

“I love you, Ellie.” He spoke the words with wonder, as if realizing the truth of them for the first time.

“I love you too, Mike.” Her tone was gentle, but affirming, as if trying to convince him of their truth.

“Stay with me.” He asked.

“Okay.” She giggled, “Since I already brought my stuff.”

“Yes, you did.” Mike laughed too. “Is that the only reason you’re staying?” 

“No, not the only reason,” she teased. She left the circle of his arms to get her bag and head into the washroom, and he felt the cold the minute she was gone. It was like she was his personal sun, warming him the minute she came close and freezing him in the absence of her touch. He busied himself tidying up his small room, reaching under his bed and digging out an extra pillow. She came out of the bathroom and he grinned a huge, wide, dopey grin, taking in what she was wearing. It was an old favorite t-shirt of his, worn and faded, with a picture of Kira from “The Dark Crystal” on it. They had both loved the show when they were kids, feeling like their own love story was as fated as Kira and Jen’s. Mike wasn’t sure that he believed in fate anymore, but she looked adorable in the very long and oversized t-shirt.

“Where did you get that?” he asked.

“From your drawer, when you were in the shower,” she smiled coyly at him and he feigned indignation but was soon giggling and reaching out to pull her close. 

“It looks much better on you,” he told her honestly, and kissed her lightly. He slid himself onto the bed until his back was against the wall, and she climbed in after him, pressing her back to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, glad to have his heat source back. They snuggled under the covers and he nuzzled her with his nose, kissing her neck and whispering, “Good night, Ellie”

“Night, Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I diverged from the "Power Ballad" theme for the title of Chapter 6. It's one by Billy Joel - still very 80's but a little more upbeat!
> 
> For the Longest Time
> 
> Who knows how much further we'll go on,  
> Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone,  
> I'll take my chances,   
> I forgot how nice romance is,  
> That hasn't happened for the longest time.


	7. Lean on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! It's about two of the most important relationships in Mike's life - Nancy and Will. It's another glimpse into the close relationship that has formed between Mike and Nancy since the MindFlayer, and it also shows how best friends can support eachother without really saying anything.

The piercing sound of his alarm clock woke Mike at 6:00. This time, he knew exactly where he was and who was in his arms. He could feel her stirring, reaching to hit snooze. She wiggled around until she was facing him, holding him tightly and burying her face in his chest. They dozed until the next alarm, and Mike reached out his tree limb arm to hit snooze one more time.

“I don’t wanna go to school,” she moaned.

He chuckled. “Me neither. Oh wait, I don’t have to.” Then she was tickling him lightly and he caught her warm palm in his, tucking it between them. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t wanna let you go.”

“It does make me feel better, actually.” They held one another for a few more minutes, but when the alarm went off the third time she rolled over and got out of bed. He stared at her in wonder, taking in her haystack hair, sleepy eyes, short legs poking out from under his t-shirt (he tried to focus, but the sight of her bare thighs was very distracting) “So beautiful,” he said.

“I could get used to waking up hearing that every day,” she said. He smiled. “I could get used to waking up every morning and seeing your beauty,” he told her.

“Okay.” She said.

“Okay.”

She snuck into the washroom with her bag, showering and brushing her teeth. He could hear her swearing softly as she tried to brush the tangles from her hair, but when she came out a few minutes later her appreciated her effort, seeing the way her gorgeous brown locks spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She reached out to pull it up into a ponytail, securing it with a scrunchy as he pouted.

“I liked it down.”

“I have to put it up, Mike. It gets in the way when I’m cleaning cat boxes.” They both laughed at that and he pulled the ponytail teasingly. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Breakfast?”

“Sure, give me a minute to get dressed and we’ll head downstairs.” He took a few minutes in the bathroom, brushing his teeth especially well (Now that he was planning on kissing, he had to make sure he had fresh breath.) He came back into the room pretending not to notice that his Dark Crystal t-shirt was nowhere to be seen and, taking her hand, they wandered out into the hall. 

A few of his classmates were in the halls as he and Ellie walked out together, and he noticed shock on the faces of some of them when they saw dorky, introverted Mike Wheeler holding hands with a beautiful girl before 8 in the morning. It gave Mike a sense of déjà vu, as he thought back to the first few times his classmates in Hawkins had seen him with Ellie. They hadn’t gone to school together, but he’d gotten a few incredulous looks at the arcade, the ice cream shop, Melvald’s store, until it became just another boring fact of life in Hawkins that scrawny, geeky Mike was dating a babe. No one had been able to figure out why she was with him, but they had eventually accepted it. He grinned at the people staring at them as they made their way outside, enjoying the satisfaction that not only was he with the most beautiful woman in the room, she loved him, had spent the night with him, and with any luck would be his forever. (Whoa, tone it down lover boy, he reminded himself. Let’s just get through breakfast)

They went to a little coffee shop where the coffee was mediocre at best, but the apple turnovers were to die for. They ordered two of each and sat comfortably in the corner.  
“So, what are you doing this evening?” Ellie asked. Mike smiled at her. “I don’t have any plans so far…” he teased, “Did you have something in mind?”

“Not exactly, but if I did it would involve dinner at my place and a lot of snuggling on the couch.”

“Hmmm…that sounds doable. What time do you get home from work?” She told him she was off at 5, home by 6 most nights, and they made a date to meet at her apartment. He walked her to the subway, pulling her close and kissing her softly before watching her go. He was cold again, though it was a warm, sunny morning.

He practically floated back to the dorm, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Months, really. Since ending things with Nicole, Mike had avoided women altogether. He’d focused on his studies, avoiding parties and other social invitations, afraid that he would once again meet someone that he could like but never love. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone else the way he had hurt Nick. He had also been afraid to meet someone like Ellie, because that would mean opening himself up to heartbreak all over again. He’d known deep down that it wasn’t possible anyway. Ellie had changed the fabric of the world when she opened the gate and burst through it, and Mike had felt the plates shift under his feet the moment he saw her. She had altered the fabric of his life, and though he didn’t like it when people told him the odds, he knew his chances of having another soul changing encounter were about three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one. Imagine his surprise when he had realized that once again the earth had shifted irreversibly, and that he had been lucky enough to have his life changed by someone. He just hadn’t counted on it being the same someone. 

The decision of whether to give Ellie, and their relationship, another chance had been excruciating. He had agonized over every possible outcome, mostly seeing the scenarios that ended spectacularly in painful failure. But he had seen a few possibilities that ended with Ellie and him together, starting over, loving each other as adults and partners instead of angsty teenagers. He had seen those possibilities shining in her eyes on Saturday night, and had followed her home in search of them. Two days later, two incredible mornings of waking up together, and Mike already hated the feeling of being apart. But he knew the definition of insanity was making the same mistakes over and over and expecting different results, so he made up his mind to give her the space she needed to go about her day and live the life she was slowly building in New York. 

As luck would have it, however, Mike was done finals and was taking a break until summer semester when he planned to get a couple of electives out of the way. With so much free time on his hands and desperately needing a distraction, he decided to head over to the Times and have lunch with Nancy. He called ahead but got her voicemail, so he left her a brief message to meet him at their usual place at noon. It was just a little greasy spoon down the street from Nancy’s office, but it reminded them of Benny’s Burgers back in Hawkins. The owners were friendly and knew both Wheelers by name, and it was cozy and quiet inside.

He went back to the dorm to finish tidying up from the day before, throwing candy wrappers and empty pop cans in the trash and filing all the movies Ellie had disturbed back on the shelf. It wasn’t that Mike was super clean by nature, in fact his room at home had always been the extremely typical disaster of a teenage boy, but his room in the dorm at NYU was unforgivingly small. He had learned in the first few weeks that the only way to survive it was to keep it immaculately clean. He took the garbage and tossed it in the dumpster out back, enjoying the fact that a lot of students had already left for the summer, so the garbage was not yet overflowing. The city had almost given up caring in the past ten years, allowing garbage to pile up everywhere, along with offensive graffiti and busted windows in many buildings around New York. The area around NYU had slowly been improving, but it could still get out of hand when all 900 students were in full swing at the dorm.

Since the dorms were almost empty, he knew it would be a good time to throw in some laundry, so he took the stairs down to the laundry room, a pocket full of quarters ready to plug into the machines. Once he had the washer going, he headed back up and took a long, hot shower, then shaved the two-day stubble off his face, rubbing his cheeks with Drakkar Noir aftershave. He worried that it was a little strong, but Nancy had promised when she gifted it to him that it smelled amazing. Dressing for the day in jeans and a dark green polo shirt, he ran back down to the laundry and tossed his clothes in the last available dryer, then ran back up to pack his backpack for Ellie’s place. It was then that he noticed she had left her duffle bag tucked neatly under a corner of the bed, and his heart exploded with the knowledge that she was planning on there being a next time. It seemed she had experienced the same revelations about second chances and how to take them as Mike had been having all weekend.

When his clothes were dry and hung in his miniscule closet, he left the dorm and headed down to Nancy’s office. Because she was still a student, she worked from a satellite office closer to the University, so it was a short trip for Mike to get there. He reached the diner, enjoying the familiarity of the bell that jingled overhead as he entered. The owners, Sam and Diane, greeted him enthusiastically.

“Hey, if it isn’t our second favorite Wheeler!” Sam said to him, grinning.

“What! Why am I your second favorite?”

“Because I’m already here” chimed a familiar voice, and Mike turned to find Nancy standing behind him. “Hey, brother.” She greeted him, arms reaching for a hug. Mike squeezed her tightly, letting go to follow her to their usual table. When Diane came around, Mike ordered a loaded double cheeseburger with extra bacon and home-cut fries. Nancy ordered a salad and Mike playfully gave her shit over it, but he knew she’d end up having a few bites of his burger and at least half his fries. He also ordered a chocolate milkshake, because Sam’s shakes were legendary for their creamy thickness and giant size.

“So, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s with the impromptu lunch date?” Nancy asked.

“What, can’t I just want to spend time with my big sister?” Mike answered.

“Sure,” she said, “But I doubt that’s why you’re here.”

“Okay, you caught me. I’m here because this is the one place in the world where I always know I can get a listening ear and some sound advice.”

“Ya, that’s more like it. What’s on your mind, little brother?”

He launched into the story of the weekend, explaining how he and Ellie had left the bar and planned to go their separate ways at the subway station, but how at the last minute, Mike couldn’t let her go. He gave her the shortened version of their late-night talk, and she raised the Wheeler eyebrow at him when he admitted he’d spent the night. Her eyes widened further as he described the movie marathon, and the ‘next time’ bag that Ellie had stashed under his bed. He finished the story by telling her that he had plans for dinner at Ellie’s after her shift that night, pointing at the backpack on the seat by his side, his own ‘next-time’ bag.

Nancy took it all in stride, nodding at the appropriate moments and giggling when Mike described Will stumbling in on Sunday morning. Then the journalist in her took over and she started asking questions.

“Are you back together, then?” she asked.

“Not exactly. We’re not official or anything but, we’re seeing each other.”

“Ok. Are you sleeping together?

“Nancy, god! It’s only been three days!”

“That’s not a no, Mike.” She grinned evilly at him, and he rolled his eyeballs.

“Yes, it’s a no! I’m not ready for that, yet. I, um, I’ve never been with anyone that way Nance, and neither has she.” Nancy’s eyes widened at his response, a soft “Oh” slipping out as she considered the importance of what he was saying.

“Ok. Are you in love with her?” This was an easier question for Mike, and he answered immediately.

“Yes. I love her Nance. I’m in love with her, I always have been.”

“I know. So, now the big question. Have you forgotten what loving her did to you last time?” Her voice held a tone of sadness at the question, but also an edge of incredulity. “Because I haven’t, Mike. I’m the one who held you and wiped away your tears when she disappeared from your life, remember? And as much as I like Ellie, a part of me may never forgive her for it. She hurt you. She left without warning, without a thought about your history together, or your future. What will you do if she walks out again?”

Mike took a deep breath before answering, seriously thinking about the question but already knowing the answer. “Nancy, do you remember falling in love with Jonathan? I think you knew from the start that you loved him, but you fought it because you were already with Steve. Steve’s a great guy, but he didn’t understand you the way Jon did, and trying to do the ‘right thing’ instead of following your heart only caused you more pain. I was there to hold you too, Nance, I remember the anguish you put yourself through. But I think you’re happier now, with Jon, than you have ever been. Things aren’t perfect, nothing ever is, but you took a chance and found the person you can’t live without.”

“You’re right,” she said. “I’m still afraid of ever living without him.”

“That’s exactly how I feel about being with Ellie. I know she could hurt me. She has hurt me. There’s a chance she could leave me, and I’d have to find a way to live without her all over again. But if I walk away now, I’ll always wonder what could have been between us, and I’ll still have to learn to live without her.”

“Wow,” she said. She was quiet for a long moment, considering his words. “I get it Mike, I do. I just worry about you. I don’t want to see you get hurt. But I agree. You’ll regret it forever if you don’t see this through, because there’s an equal chance that you could be incredibly happy, too.”

“It was a miracle I found Ellie once, and now I’ve been given a second chance to be with the love of my life. I’m scared Nancy, but I don’t believe in letting fear run my life. I did that for so long, and I hurt myself and Ellie because of it. I don’t believe in fate either, but I have to believe there’s a reason she’s come back into my life. After all we’ve been through, there must be, right?”

“I don’t know, Mike. I’m not sure the world works that way, but watching you and Ellie over the last few years has given me more hope in soulmates than I ever had before. This is the third time you’ve found each other, and you know what they say…”

“Third time’s the charm, ya ya.” Mike laughed at his sister’s teasing, “I hope you’re right, Nance.”

They finished their meal, chatting easily about friends and family, and when Nancy had to go back to work Mike used the diner phone to call Will and see if he was up for company. Art school had wrapped up for Will, so he was sitting at home alone when Mike called, answering the phone after the first ring. He eagerly invited Mike over, so Mike headed for the subway taking the route to Will’s (Ellie’s now, too) and walked the short distance from the station to the apartment. It was unfortunate that Mike and Will hadn’t been able to live together in their first year. They had both wanted to be close to their prospective schools and it just hadn’t worked out, though they were lucky to be able to afford their own individual housing. With the hush money they’d each received from Hawkins lab, their costs were easily covered. Mike had received a couple scholarships for NYU, and Will got commissions from the art he was selling around the city. They were both extremely grateful for the opportunity to focus on their studies instead of working shitty part time jobs and suffering from exhaustion like some of their friends. The horrors of the Department of Energy had left deep scars on them, as it had on all the Party, but they both liked the idea of using the money so something good could come of it. Mike hoped Bob would be proud of the choice he was making to pursue a teaching career, since Bob had paid the ultimate price at the hands of the Department of Energy.

Will tossed Mike a beer, opening one for himself, and they settled down on the couch to grab their Nintendo controllers and play some Gauntlet before Ellie came home. The two best friends had gone through massive changes in their lives over the past couple of months, and they dealt with it by simply spending time together doing something familiar and comfortable. They laughed and joked while they played, giving each other the appropriate amount of shit (as was the tradition in the Party, giving shit was their way of showing affection) One beer led to two, but around four o’clock Mike put down his controller and turned to Will.

“Would it be alright if I made supper here tonight?” He asked his best friend.

“Seriously, man, knock yourself out. Ellie’s not a bad cook, but I take after my mom, I could burn water!”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been on the receiving end of some of your efforts. Not your strong suit, man! Maybe if you’re lucky Brand will be a good cook.” Mike teased. Will blushed, but immediately started gushing about his new partner.

“He is a great cook! We’ve had supper at his place a few times. He’s not fancy, but he has a knack for making the simplest food taste incredible. Just the other day we had taco salad, and he made a home-made guacamole that was to die for! I didn’t even know I liked guacamole!”

Mike laughed as Will talked, perusing the cupboards and finding several ingredients that he thought might work. He was a decent cook, having helped his mom many times in the kitchen, and from taking charge of feeding Holly something other than Zoodles and hot dogs when his dad was working late, or his mom was out with friends. He didn’t really know what Ellie liked anymore, but he decided to go with something he was good at. He pulled some pork chops from the freezer and set them in the microwave to defrost, busying himself with making a crumbly, spicy topping to dip them in. He lightly beat an egg, dipping each pork chop before rolling it in the crumbs and browning it in the frying pan. The familiar routine of cooking comfort food was soothing for the nerves that were growing in him the closer she got to coming home. He placed the browned chops in a roasting pan and put them in the oven to bake. He peeled potatoes next, throwing them into a pot. Finally, he pulled out lettuce and a few other veggies and set to work cleaning and chopping to throw together a garden salad. Will set the table and helped with the dishes while Mike was cooking.

At around five-thirty (5-3-0) Mike put the potatoes on to boil and they were almost ready when he heard Ellie’s voice in the hall. His heart started to pound in anticipation, until he heard the voice of a man answering, and laughing. He froze, standing in the middle of the kitchen with supper preparations all around him, and here was Ellie coming home with another man. Had she forgotten that she’d invited him over before leaving this morning? He hadn’t told her he would be waiting for her, expecting she would welcome the surprise. But maybe she wanted to spend time with this guy before calling him and asking him to come? 

He steeled his face into a blank look as he heard the turn of the key in the lock. He looked over at Will and saw a similar look on his face, neither of them having any idea who was with Ellie in the hall. The pair was still laughing when they came through the door, and the look on Ellie’s face when she saw Mike told him she wasn’t expecting him. But the smile that exploded when she looked into his eyes showed that she was thrilled to see him, and Mike was completely confused. 

The man that was with Ellie looked to be in his late 20’s, with straight brown hair and a goatee. He had a generous waistline, and very hairy arms. He cleared his throat, and Ellie blushed, as though she had forgotten (while staring at Mike) that he was even there. She turned to him saying, “Come on in, Jeff. This is my…this is Mike, and this is my brother, Will. Guys, this is Jeff Easley”

“Nice to meet you,” said Jeff, reaching out to shake hands with the younger men. The name sounded familiar to Mike, and he saw Will’s eyes widen.

Ellie turned to Will with a huge smile. “Will, Jeff is a regular at Brandon’s coffee shop. We wanted to surprise you, but with how busy I was this weekend, I totally forgot he was coming by. Sorry again, Jeff!”

“It’s no problem,” he said.

“So, Jeff is an artist, too. He saw some of your work at the coffee shop, and he’d like to talk to you about working for him, Will.”

“I beg your pardon?” said Will.

“I really like your paintings, Will. Especially the pair of the Demogorgon and the Mindflayer. In fact, I bought them.” Jeff said enthusiastically. “I’d like you to put together a portfolio that I could show my bosses over at TSR. I think your style would fit in really well with some new books I’m going to be working on.”

“Wait a minute,” Will sputtered, “You’re Jeff Easley. The artist!”

“I think I just said that!” Ellie laughed.

“You work for TSR. You’re talking about the new AD&D 2nd Edition Player’s Guides, aren’t you?”

Will barely got the sentence out before Mike exclaimed, “What? You do art for Dungeons and Dragons?”

Jeff laughed. “I do. And I’d like Will to start working for us, too. That is, if you’re interested.”

“Uh huh.” Will whispered. His face had frozen in shock when he realized that one of his artistic heroes was standing in his living room, offering him the chance of a lifetime. He had wanted to draw for Dungeons and Dragons since he was a little boy, and now it seemed his dreams might be coming true.

“Ok. Well, I thought maybe you and I could go for a drink and talk things over?” asked Jeff. Will nodded excitedly and went to grab his coat. “Sorry about dinner, Mike. I guess you’ll have to come over and cook again sometime. See you guys later!” Will said, and then followed Jeff out of the apartment. 

Mike was still in shock a moment later when Ellie came and threw her arms around his neck. “Earth to Mike!” she teased.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe one of the head artists for D&D was just standing in your kitchen, offering Will his dream job. This is incredible, Ellie! Oh my god! I’m so happy for Will! I hope they like his portfolio. I mean, what if he works on the new player’s manuals and I get to DM with art that Will has made!”

“I know! I’m so excited! I can’t believe I forgot he was stopping by. I was supposed to give Will a head’s up before he arrived. Guess I’ve been a little preoccupied.” She winked, and Mike suddenly forgot all about Will. He turned his focus solely to Ellie.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi.” Mike smiled a huge, toothy smile at her, pressing their foreheads together. “How was your day?” he asked. 

“Lonely,” she said, and kissed him. He kissed her back, immediately feeling the spark that burned whenever they touched. He was infinitely glad that hadn’t changed in their relationship. The same electricity flowed between them that had been there when they were kids, teenagers, and now adults.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a pot boiling over on the stove. “Shit!” Mike exclaimed, running over to lift it off the heat. He drained the potatoes as Ellie looked on, taking in the scene before her. 

“Mike, did you cook?”

He nodded eagerly. “Why don’t you get changed while I finish up.” He smiled widely, and she nodded, turning to head to the bathroom. He could hear her in the shower (very distracting) as he pulled the pork chops out of the oven and mashed the potatoes. He dug around in the fridge for some salad dressing and found some sort of vinaigrette that would have to do. Then he put everything on the table and waited for Ellie to come back.

When she returned, she was a vision, skin shining and cheeks a lovely shade of pink. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, and he raked his eyes over her, drinking in every inch. “Beautiful” he whispered, and she giggled. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this,” she said. “I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal! Probably the last time I had supper with your family. Joyce was never a fan of cooking, and I can make a few things but nothing this fancy. Thank you!” She had tears in her eyes by the time she’d finished talking.

“It was nothing, Ellie. I wanted to do it. For you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, and he met her lips eagerly. She pulled away too soon, turning toward the little kitchen table. They sat down together, and Ellie immediately helped herself to the homemade food, piling her plate with mashed potatoes. She kept him laughing with stories about the animals she had worked with that day, and he told her about his lunch with Nancy (not mentioning the details of the conversation.) When supper was finished, they did the dishes together, enjoying the domesticity of sharing the task. Ellie yawned widely, and Mike realized that she must be exhausted after a long day at work. 

“Ready for bed?” he asked. She nodded, padding into the living room to turn off the TV. Mike followed her to the bedroom, taking a minute to change into his comfy clothes while Ellie climbed into bed. Then he turned off the light and snuggled in beside her. She pressed back against him, laying her cold feet on his shins, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly nuzzling her ear and kissing her softly along her neck. “Night, Ellie” he whispered, “Night, Mike”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several 80's references in this chapter! Too many to name (plus where's the fun in me listing them!) but I will point out the aftershave. I remember being a kid in the 80's and every guy wore Drakkar Noir cologne or aftershave. It smelled amazing!  
> Also, Jeff Easley was the real guy who painted the art for the AD&D 2nd Edition Player's Guides, as well as many other works for TSR. I wrote him in because I wanted to show Will finding happiness after the horrors he saw in Hawkins. He's found Brand, but now he's also going to live his childhood dream. Maybe. If they like his portfolio...
> 
> If you notice or appreciate any of the other references, please let me know in the comments. It's really fun to include these little nods to my favorite era!
> 
> The title for this chapter was from a song originally done by Bill Withers, but it had a totally tubular remake in the 80's by a band called Club Nuveau.
> 
> Lean on Me
> 
> Just call on me, brother  
> When you need a hand.  
> We all need somebody to lean on.  
> I just might have a problem  
> That you'll understand.  
> We all need somebody to lean on.


	8. I Want to Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Everybody! I hope you're taking care during this uncertain time. I know there's a ton of great fiction out there that could fill your time in isolation, so if you're reading this, thank you!

The sun was barely up when Mike awoke to the sensation of something tickling his lips. The tickle became a pleasant pressure, and he answered the tickle with a pressure of his own, reaching up to wind his fingers in the fluffy locks that draped over his pillow. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Mike knew he could learn to love waking up this way. In fact, all the ways he had woken up with Ellie over the past few weeks had been incredible, and he felt sure there would be many more. Ellie left the circle of his arms to get ready for work, and he laid there lazily thinking about his day.

Because he was taking summer classes, he had been given special permission to stay a few extra days in the dorm, but he was currently looking for a small apartment close to campus. The dorm was fine, but the fact that he was a giant made it difficult to live in such a small space. He also wanted a place where he could study that didn’t involve people running up and down the halls at night. He had a couple of appointments to look at apartments that day, so he knew he had to get up, but not yet. He allowed himself to lounge in Ellie’s bed, lightly drifting between sleep and awake, enjoying the quiet moment. 

His mind drifted over the past month, and he realized that having her in his arms was more incredible than he had imagined on any of the hundreds of nights he had spent alone. When she had disappeared with the Demigorgon, thirteen-year-old Mike hadn’t really understood why he needed her back, why a girl he had only known for a week had turned his life upside down. After she had come back, he’d known he was in love with her, but he didn’t understand the depths of what love could be. Now he was starting to comprehend all the things his younger selves had never known. He had called her every day for 353 days because he missed her, but also because he couldn’t imagine a world where someone so beautiful, so willing to learn and grow and trust (despite her past) did not exist. The deepest part of him had desperately needed to know that she was alive and happy somewhere, even if it wasn’t with him. As a teenager, he had felt almost crazy when she wasn’t there, as if the world didn’t make sense without her by his side. She was like the compass he needed in order to navigate his life. Eventually, the distance between Hawkins and Bloomington had been nothing compared to the distance that had grown between their hearts. When she broke up with him, he had broken into an even more shattered boy, and it had been agonizing trying to build himself back up again. Now that she was back, he understood that being destined for each other didn’t mean that their love would be perfect and easy all the time. They had to do life just like everyone else, and though he was still afraid of all it would mean, he realized that he was looking forward to it. 

His eyes were closed when he heard her shuffle back in, and when he opened them, he was treated to the sight of her in a pair of black track pants with white stripes down the sides and a V-neck black t-shirt. She looked sporty, and adorable, and he reached a hand towards her. When she took it, he tugged, pulling her into bed and quickly throwing the covers over top.

“Mike! We talked about this! Work is good, remember?” She giggled as she spoke, and he squeezed her tightly. “Just 5 minutes,” he pleaded. “You sound like a little kid,” she chided. “Don’t care.” He kissed along the length of her neck, tickling her with his breath. She let out a deep groan and he moved her t-shirt out of the way so he could continue peppering kisses along the edge of her shoulders, over her collarbones and down the V of her shirt. He nipped and licked, trailing heat all over her until finally crashing his lips into hers. She kissed him back passionately, gripping his shoulders tightly and giving in to his touch. Their bodies burned wherever they touched, and Mike let himself be scorched by it. His fingertips crackled with electricity as he traced a line down her side, and he started to reach under her t-shirt to feel the silky bareness of her skin, but she pulled away panting. “Mike, please, I can’t. I have to go to work.” “No, you don’t,” he breathed, “you look very, very sick today. I think you need to stay in bed and let me take care of you.” “I want to, believe me, but I can’t.” He let out a deep sigh, laying his head on her chest, and she tangled her fingers in his curls, stroking his scalp lightly. “I love you,” he told her. “I know,” she said.

As had quickly become their routine, they had a quick coffee and toast before Mike walked Ellie to the subway and kissed her goodbye. He caught the train back to the University, heading into the dorm to shower, shave and change into respectable clothes before his first apartment meeting at 10:00. The one-bedroom bachelor’s suite was close to the University, so Mike walked the few blocks there, arriving a few minutes early. He wasn’t crazy about the looks of the old building, but he knew a lot of times the inside was better, so he sat down on the front step and waited for the landlord. Soon he saw a busy-looking man in a nice suit walking up to the building with a large set of keys in his hands.  
“Wheeler?” He said, by way of greeting.

“Yes, I’m Mike.” He reached out for a handshake, but the other man had already passed and was unlocking the front door to the place. Mike followed him down a dim hall to the middle of the first floor. The guy opened the door to one of the suites and motioned for Mike to step in. The place was small, but still quite a bit bigger than the dorm he was currently in. It had worn-looking brown carpet from wall to wall, except in the galley kitchen and the closet-sized bathroom (probably not much bigger than the bathroom in the dorm.) He stepped farther in to look out the one large window in the living room/bedroom area and was disappointed to see the grimy view of a parking lot. 

The man in the suit was standing in the doorway sighing heavily, as if Mike was a pain in the ass rather than a potential renter. It was easy to make his mind up about the place, and he quickly walked out of the suite and down the hall to get back outside. The landlord followed him, brusquely asking, “Well?”

“I’ll think about it,” Mike said, not wanting to appear rude. 

“Fine, give me a call if you decide you want it.” He walked right by Mike and out to the street, disappearing quickly out of sight. “Mouthbreather,” Mike said quietly, then turned to walk back to the dorm. His next appointment wasn’t until 4:00, so once again he had the day to kill. He decided to go to the bookstore to pick up the required texts for his summer electives. He’d picked Geology and Psychology, since they seemed to be easy classes that would help keep up his GPA. But as he walked, he realized there were two classes that he was much more interested in. He changed direction and walked to the Registrar’s office to see if he still had time to change.

Half an hour later, Mike was back on his way to the bookstore, this time looking for texts for English Lit and History 101. He was excited about sharing his history coursework with Ellie, giving her the opportunity to study the subject without having to be on campus. He’d always loved teaching her things, answering her questions, and he hoped they would be able to have some great discussions about his course. English Lit had been a spur of the moment decision, but the conversation he’d had with Ellie a few weeks ago had stuck in his mind. He really was enjoying being a Physics major, but there was still a part of him that wanted to write again someday. Maybe taking the English course would get his creative juices flowing.

There was only one required text for History, but there were a few different books for English. Mike threw them all into his backpack and hoisted the heavy contents over his shoulder. Once back at the dorm, he rummaged through his bag, removing textbooks and dirty clothes, then packing clean clothes into the bag. With a couple hours to spare, he decided to dive into English Lit, picking up the only fantasy book on the reading list. He had been wanting to read “Beowulf” for a long time, and he lost himself in the Olde English text. The imagery and descriptions of historical events and characters captivated him, making him realize how much he missed reading for pleasure. For the past couple of years he’d only had time for reading science textbooks (a task he thoroughly enjoyed, not that he would admit it to anyone) but it was nice to read something that engaged his mind in a fun and imaginative way. By the time he put the book down, he realized with a start that he needed to hurry if he wanted to make his 4:00 appointment. 

The apartment he was seeing was a short subway ride away from the University, and Mike kept track of the 20 minutes it took for him to make the journey to the station and take the train to the small, two-story walk-up. It was an old house that had been converted into three suites, and Mike was interested in the loft apartment at the top of the house. The ad had promised large, open spaces and air conditioning, and he hoped it delivered better than the suite he’d seen in the morning. There was an attractive blonde waiting for him on the stairs, and she gave a small wave as Mike approached. “Mike?” she asked. “Yes, hi,” he said, waving back. “I’m Candace, nice to meet you. Ready to take a look?” “Yeah.” He followed her around to the side of the house, where a long stairway had been erected. His first thought was, ‘Shit, it will be fun moving furniture up here.’ But he followed anyway, realizing that the separate entrance would give him freedom and privacy. Candace pulled out a glob of keys and picked through them until she found the one that opened the suite, swinging the door wide and stepping in with Mike in tow. He was immediately astonished. The entire apartment had been renovated, hardwood floors restored, original light fixtures still in place. The walls had been painted in a warm beige color, giving the place a homey feel, and the natural light streaming in from the large bay window made everything glow. The suite was one great room, with space for a bedroom, living room and eating area. There was a bathroom in the corner with a surprising claw-foot tub (one he might actually fit into) and a pedestal sink. He gazed around the space, and suddenly he could see it like a vision from the future – he and Ellie watching TV on a comfy sofa in the middle of the room, eating dinner at a table for two, sleeping snuggled closely in a queen sized bed (god, he wouldn’t miss the single). Her patchwork quilt was over the arm of the couch, live plants sat near the window, and a cluttered combination of video games and vintage albums covered a small shelf near the TV. He took a deep breath, turning to look at Candace, and he knew she could tell that he was in love with the place. She smiled at him and he smiled back, confirming that he would take it. He took one last look around before following his new landlord back down the stairs into the basement suite where she lived. He signed the paperwork and wrote a check for deposit, receiving the keys with a huge smile. It was close to 5:00 when he left the building so he went straight to the subway station, taking the train to Will and Ellie’s place so he could wait for her to get home from work. 

Unfortunately, Will wasn’t home this time, but Mike waited patiently on the grass outside the building, enjoying the warmth of the spring evening. He pulled Beowulf out of his pack and started reading, going slowly because of the Olde English but loving the process of working through the epic story. Absentmindedly, he collected parts that he thought he could use in a campaign and filed them in the back of his mind for later. He was going to need to start carrying a journal again to capture the new concepts and ideas that floated around in his brain. He barely noticed when a pair of short, black clad legs came into his peripheral vision, but looked up hastily when he realized that his own personal sun was there, shining her light on his reading spot. He shot up, wrapping his arms around Ellie, holding tight. 

“I missed you,” she whispered in his ear. “Missed you too” he whispered back. “Whatcha doin’ out here?” she asked. “Reading and waiting for a beautiful woman to come along and let me in,” he joked as she unlocked the front door to the building. He followed her inside and up the stairs to her second-floor apartment. She pecked him on the cheek before going for a shower, and he busied himself making grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. They ate together at the island, retreating to the couch afterwards and turning on the TV. Family Ties was on and they curled up under the quilt, laughing together at the antics of Alex P. Keaton. The news was on after Family Ties, so they turned off the TV and Ellie got up to put on a record. Mike smiled as “Eye of the Tiger” started playing, remembering that Survivor was one of her favorite bands. She loved cheesy power ballads and Survivor had more than a few, but they also had some great rock songs and Mike liked them, too. They curled up on the couch, Ellie’s head on Mike’s shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, feeling the cold of her still damp hair on his lips.

“I found an apartment today,” he told her excitedly. “Mike, that’s great. Where is it? What does it look like? Is it close enough to the University?” He laughed at the onslaught of her questions, pleased that she was so interested and excited for his news. He explained the loft apartment (leaving out the vision he’d had of her things strewn about the room) and she ooh’d and ahh’d in the appropriate places.

“Ellie, can I ask you something?” Mike said hesitantly. “Of course, what is it?” she said. “Well, the apartment isn’t furnished, and I really don’t have any of my own things after living in the dorm last year. Do you think you could come shopping with me to find some furniture and dishes and whatever other stuff I’m going to need? I could ask Nancy if you don’t want to, I mean you don’t have to, we’ve only been dating a few weeks and it’s kinda weird that I’m asking you to help me decorate my apartment. It’s probably too soon, isn’t it? I should just go by myself and find some stuff, because I don’t want you to feel any pressure. But, you know, it would be nice if you helped me, that way if you stayed over you would have everything you needed and you would hopefully feel at home, like it would be your home away from home…”

Eventually, Ellie rescued him from his rant by placing a warm palm over his mouth and giggling softly. He wanted to disappear into the couch cushions, but she turned to face him and flashed him a powerful smile. “Mike, of course I can help you. I’m so glad you asked me! I’ll help you, as long as you’re honest about things you like or don’t like, since it will be your place.” She blushed a bit before continuing, “And yes, I would love to stay over with you sometimes. You’ve always been my home Mike.” She rested her forehead against his and Mike whispered his thanks, reaching to pull her into a heartfelt embrace. They curled up on the couch once more, music playing softly in the background, lost in their own thoughts about the future. When the record ended, she stood up and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom to continue their snuggle under the warmth of her covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Title: I Want to Know What Love Is
> 
> "I'm gonna take a little time,  
> A little time to look around me.  
> I've got nowhere left to hide,  
> It looks like love has finally found me."


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, hope you are all staying home and doing your part to make the world a better place! I am staying home, which means I am lonely and bored, so I thought I would post this chapter early. Hope this helps alleviate some of your boredom!
> 
> Also, a couple of chapters back, I was asked when we would see Mike and Ellie go on a date. I said soon. I now say soon on Chapter 9. *wink*

Ellie’s day off was Saturday, so they planned to start shopping for apartment stuff early in the morning. They wanted to make sure they had enough time to wander through shops and find the most important things first. Nancy had given Mike some recommendations of thrift shops and other stores where she and Jon had gotten a lot of the things they needed, and in the few hours that Will was home from Brandon’s, he gave Ellie some suggestions too. Will also filled Ellie in on the details of his meeting with Jeff Easley, and Mike was thrilled to learn that Will had given Jeff his portfolio and was waiting to find out whether the higher-ups at TSR would hire him. The thought crossed Mike’s mind that maybe, after so much heartbreak and stolen childhood, they were all going to have their dreams come true. 

The first few shops that Mike and Ellie went to were mostly filled with musty artifacts that the owners tried to pass off as antiques, but the fourth shop was exactly what they were looking for. It had a huge selection of second-hand items that looked (for the most part) almost new. Mike borrowed Jonathan’s car for the day, and they filled up the back seat with dishes, a toaster, and even a small coffee table. A TV stand went into the trunk, and Mike arranged to come back for a kitchen table and chairs. Feeling great about their finds, the pair made their final stop at a large department store with new but inexpensive furniture. Hand in hand they made their way to the back of the store in search of the beds. As soon as they walked into the department, Mike’s face bloomed with a deep red blush. He was in a store looking at beds with a beautiful woman (the woman he wanted to share his bed with) and suddenly he felt like a kid again. Ellie laughed playfully at his discomfort, kissing him on the cheek and leading him boldly into the area. Although Mike’s long legs begged for a King, the biggest possible bed they could fit in Mike’s new place was a Queen, so they went straight to that size and started looking. Ellie seemed determined to destroy him then and there, climbing onto the beds and remarking on their softness (or firmness) and whether they would be able to fit comfortably together. She grabbed Mike and pulled him onto one of the beds, snuggling up to him and claiming that they needed to try before they could buy. Mike put an end to her teasing by pulling her back against his front, grinding into her and kissing her naughtily on the back of her neck. She let out a squeak and he wrapped an iron arm around her, refusing to let her up. “You wanted to try it,” he said playfully, kissing her deeply just below the edge of her t-shirt, leaving a small red mark when his lips pulled away. “I think this is the one, what do you think?” Ellie nodded against him, suddenly speechless. He released her and she climbed hastily off the bed, cheeks blushing delightfully. Mike stood up, grasping her hand and wandering over to the salesman.

After arranging to have the bed delivered the following week and picking out some cozy, dark blue bedding, they left the department store and made the short drive to Mike’s apartment. He forced himself to take deep breaths as they drove up to the place, the thrill of showing Ellie his suite threatening to overtake him. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction to the loft, to see if she could feel the future when she stood inside as he had. He led her up the long staircase (each carrying a load of dishes) and swung the door open with excitement. She stepped past him into the apartment, setting the dishes on the counter and turning around to survey the surroundings. “Oh” escaped her lips, and she gasped as she took it all in. The history of the place was expertly preserved, the hardwood was gleaming, and the sunlight was streaming in through the windows exactly as it had for Mike. “Oh, Mike! I love it,” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you found this place. You’re so lucky!” “Yes, I am,” he agreed, but he was looking into her eyes as he said it. Suddenly the mood between them shifted, and he captured her mouth with his, sucking in a deep breath as their lips met. As he gathered her in his arms, she arched her back, curling her body against him. He kissed her lovingly, hungrily, passionately, stroking her tongue with his and tasting the deliciousness of her. She melted into him, blurring the line of where she ended, and he began. When she broke the kiss to trail her mouth down his long neck, he groaned in pleasure, forgetting everything but her. He reached down and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up in one swift movement until her legs were wrapped around him, and then walked her the short distance to the kitchen counter, allowing her to slide down until she was sitting but keeping her legs around him. He immediately used the advantage of not having to bend down to deepen his kisses, and she moaned against his lips. Then he was scattering kisses along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone…

“Knock, knock!” a voice called from outside, and Mike realized they had left the door to the apartment wide open. Candace was in the doorway blushing furiously as she realized the scene she had walked in on, and he and Ellie broke apart quickly. 

“I’ll come back later,” Candace was saying, but Mike called out to her. “Candace, wait. Sorry about that! Come in.”

Hesitantly, Candace turned around and walked back into the space. “The door was open and I wasn’t expecting you, so I thought I should take a peek at who was inside,” she said, embarrassment coloring her words.

“Uh, yeah. I picked up some household things today, so I came by to drop them off. I hope that’s ok?”

“Of course, yeah, its fine. This is your place now, make yourself at home.” 

“Great thanks,” Mike said. “So, Candace this is Ellie, my…”

“Girlfriend,” Ellie piped up behind him. She slid down from the countertop and walked over to shake hands with Candace. “Nice to meet you. I’m Candace, Mike’s new landlord. Um, Mike you didn’t mention that your girlfriend would be moving in?”

“Oh, no. I’m not moving in. Not yet, anyway.” Ellie chuckled, “I’m just giving Mike a hand carrying in all his things.”

Mike looked on, somewhat shocked, at the easy way Candace and Ellie were making friends and laughing (mostly at his expense). He was also shocked at how easily Ellie had introduced herself as his girlfriend. They really hadn’t talked about it, but girlfriend seemed the obvious word for what she was to him. He smiled to himself and left the girls to visit, heading down to Jon’s car and dragging up two more loads of household items, then the little coffee table and TV stand. The girls were winding down their conversation as he brought up the last of the furniture, and he followed Candace and Ellie out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. They said goodbye to Candace and, as Ellie gushed about the new apartment all the way to Nancy and Jon’s place, Mike glowed with happiness. He had hoped she would like it, but he could tell that she had felt more at home there than either of them expected. They started walking up to Jon and Nancy’s to drop off the keys but bumped into the couple in the hallway as they headed out to eat. 

“Hey guys!” Jon said. “How was the shopping trip?”

“Excellent. I found almost everything I needed.” Mike said, handing Jon the keys. “Thanks for letting me borrow the car, man!”

“No problem,” Jon said, “What are you guys up to now? We were just about to go for supper, why don’t you join us?” Mike turned to Ellie, raising an eyebrow in question.  
“I’m starving!” Ellie exclaimed, so a short walk later the four of them were sliding into a booth at one of Jon and Nancy’s favorite pubs. They ordered drinks and were poring over the menu when Jon decided to give Will a call, jumping up to use the payphone in the lobby. Half an hour later, Will and Brand wandered through the door and the waitress begrudgingly moved them to a larger table. Brand gave Mike a quizzical look as he and Ellie scooted into the booth side by side, but before Mike could explain the waitress was back to take their order. Once they were all settled, Brand leaned over to Mike saying, “Will told me that you guys were back together, congratulations man!” “Thanks,” Mike said sincerely. “It’s kind of a long story, but we go way back. I’ve been in love with her since I was 12 years old. I’m just happy to have found her again.” “You are pretty lucky. Some people never find the person they were meant to be with.” Brand answered. “Looks like you and Will are getting along pretty great,” Mike said, changing the subject, and Brand easily launched into the topic of Will’s many wonderful qualities.

Finally, their food arrived, and Mike and Ellie munched hungrily, having worked up huge appetites while moving into Mike’s new place. As they all sat eating, Will cleared his throat and said, “I have an announcement, everybody. I got a call from Jeff Easley at TSR today. He showed my portfolio to Larry Elmore and some of the other guys, and they loved it. They want me to start working for them right away.” The table erupted with happiness when Will finished sharing his news, everyone congratulating him, Brand giving him a quick but enthusiastic hug. Jonathan was the most excited, sitting in shock for a moment before reaching over to smack Will on the shoulder, shouting, “Way to go, Will! I’m so proud of you!” Will beamed, and Mike was struck by the enormity of the situation. Of all the Party members, Will had been the most affected by his experiences in the Upside Down. He had been trapped there, slowly dying, for an entire week, terrified that the Demigorgon would find him. By the time he was rescued by Joyce and Hopper, the horror of it had left its mark deep on Will’s soul. When the Mindflayer had possessed him soon after, Mike had worried that Will might not recover. It had taken years for Will’s life to resemble anything normal, but eventually he had worked through his trauma enough to lead a fairly happy life. That he was here, with his family and his boyfriend, announcing the opportunity of a lifetime, was something of a miracle. Nobody in Hawkins was going to believe that Zombie Boy was about to become a famous artist.

After dinner and a few drinks, the couples parted ways. Nancy and Jon headed home, Will and Brand went to Brand’s place, and Mike and Ellie took the subway back to her apartment. It had been a fantastic day, but they were both exhausted and fell gratefully into bed. Mike laid on his back and hugged Ellie tightly, one of her legs draping over his, her face pressed to his chest listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title : Some classic Motley Crue
> 
> Home Sweet Home
> 
> You know I'm a dreamer,  
> But my heart's of gold,  
> I had to run away high,  
> So I wouldn't come home low. 
> 
> Just when things went right,  
> Doesn't mean they were always wrong,  
> Just take this song and you'll never feel  
> Left all alone.
> 
> Take me to your heart,  
> Feel me in your bones,  
> Just one more night and I'm comin'  
> Off this long and windin' road.
> 
> I'm on my way,  
> I'm on my way,  
> Home Sweet Home.


	10. I'll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but sweet. Ellie has such an amazing ability to love in spite of all she's been through, and Mike easily slips back to his way of loving and quietly supporting her. 
> 
> Feel free to comment on this or any chapter, I'm really starting to miss human contact and adult conversation!

By Wednesday, the department store had delivered Mike’s bed and he had purchased a smallish second-hand sofa that he’d found upon returning to the thrift store to pick up the table and chairs. Mike had borrowed Brand’s truck, but since Brand was working, Jonathan decided to come along and give him a hand moving the furniture. Between the two of them, they were able to painstakingly slide the couch up the staircase to the third floor, placing it in the middle of the room across from the longest wall. They set up the TV, then placed the table and chairs in the corner next to the kitchen counter. Jon helped Mike put the bed together, and by the time he slipped on the new sheets and heavy blue comforter, his place was starting to resemble a real home. Finally, he and Jon made a window seat under the bay window, placing a long cushion and a patchwork quilt in the alcove. He couldn’t wait to show Ellie the progress and encourage her to add some personal touches. He had even found a small plant stand which he placed near the bay window, ready for her to bring in some flowering signs of life. 

He had promised Jon a beer for his hard work, passing him one as they sat down in front of the TV and turned on the Nintendo. They sat companionably, playing Mario Brothers and relaxing. Between Nancy and Jon dating and the considerable amount of ‘shared trauma’ when they had almost lost Will, the men were more like brothers than friends, which was why Mike was unsurprised when Jon brought up the subject of his love life.

“How are things going with you and Ellie?” he asked Mike. “Things seem to have happened pretty fast between the two of you.”

Mike was thoughtful for a moment before answering. “They’re good,” he said. “It’s only been a few weeks, but it feels right, ya know?”

“You seemed pretty angry with her when she first showed up, and I know you were devastated when she left the last time. And I know she’s my sister, but she did a number on you, I get that.”

“I’ve loved her since before I even knew what love was, Jon. She did break my heart when she ended things, but if I don’t give things a chance now, I’ll be breaking my own heart. It’s like, as soon as I let her in, I realized how empty life had been without her. She’s the most important thing in the world to me, and I’m fucking lucky to have another shot at happiness. I have to take it.”

“Fair enough, just don’t rush things too much. You guys have lots of time. Also, she IS my sister, so if you hurt her I will be forced to kill you.”

“Same goes for you and Nancy!” Mike laughed, elbowing Jon in the ribs. Jon chuckled, elbowing him back. They finished their beer and their Mario game, and Mike gave Jon a ride home on his way to drop off the truck at Brand’s coffee shop. Walking in, he found Brand at the counter deep in discussion with one of his regulars, so Mike tossed him the keys without stopping to talk. From there, he took the subway to Ellie and Will’s.

Mike knocked on the door to the Byers' apartment (still felt weird to think of her as a Byers and not a Hopper) and no one answered. He knocked again, hoping he wasn’t too early, thinking maybe he and Ellie had just missed one another on the subway. After knocking a third time, he heard a muffled voice yell, “Coming!” and a wave of relief washed over him. He waited patiently until finally he heard the chain slide open and the deadbolt being unlocked. Ellie stood before him, looking damp but adorable, having jumped out of the shower to open the door. Her wet hair was streaming down her back, and she was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe. “Hey there cutie,” he said. “Hi,” she said, but her tone was less than enthusiastic. Suddenly, she lunged for him, pulling him into the apartment and holding him tightly. He reached his arms around her, asking “Hey, what is it? What’s wrong?” They stood there for a few minutes while she regained her composure, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. “I had a bad day,” she said.

“Tell me, what happened?” Mike asked, wrapping her in the patchwork quilt that lived on the sofa. She took a deep breath.

“We had to put a dog…to sleep…today.” There was a waver in her voice, and Mike could hear her sadness as she spoke. “He was a stray named Popper. He was my favorite! I walked him every day, and he loved having his belly rubbed.” She took another deep, steadying breath before continuing. “He was 5 years old, so nobody wanted him. He wasn’t as cute as a puppy, I guess, and he was at the shelter for so long, and I understand that there isn’t enough room for all the strays in New York, but I just can’t believe he’s gone!” She started sobbing, reaching her arms around Mike and gripping him tightly for support. He rubbed small circles against her back in comfort, waiting for her to continue. Eventually her crying slowed, and she said in a small voice, “I beat myself up for years for hurting animals in the lab, Mike. I couldn’t forgive myself, and I could never bring myself to kill them no matter what Papa did to me. Why was it wrong to kill in the lab, why did I feel like a monster, but outside in the real world we call it humane? And why wouldn’t anyone adopt him? He was already trained, he was an excellent walker, I was even teaching him some tricks! I don’t understand!”

Mike held her tighter and thought about what to say. “Listen, Ellie. I know how painful this must be, but what if you thought about it another way. Popper was a lonely stray dog when he came to the shelter, but you, with your big heart, found a way to love him and give him a wonderful life for his last few months. I’m sure he adored you, and even though he’s gone, he went to sleep a happy guy because of you. That’s all you can do Ellie, that’s all any of us can do. You don’t have to forget him, but you have a lot of love to give and I know you’ll try again with the next guy.”

Ellie pulled back and looked at Mike for a minute, before whispering “You’re right Mike. I do want to love everybody that comes into the shelter. I want them to be happy as long as they’re there.”

“You know, Ellie, you’d make an excellent Veterinarian,” Mike told her, and she smiled.

“Do you really think so?”

“Oh, I know so,” Mike said, placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping her up in his arms again. They stayed that way for a while, until Ellie decided to get up and put her pj’s on before Will came home. Mike went into the kitchen and warmed up two plates of leftovers from dinner two nights ago, then dug through some VHS tapes by the TV and popped one into the VCR. When Ellie came out he turned the movie on, saying “How ‘bout a chick flick to cheer you up?” The opening credits of The Princess Bride started scrolling across the screen and Ellie looked up gratefully. “Perfect, thank you,” she said.

Will came home and flopped down on the couch just as Buttercup was pushing Wesley down the hill, and Cary Elwes was delivering his iconic line, “As you wish.” Ellie fell asleep just as Indigo, Fessick, and mostly dead Wesley were arriving at the home of Miracle Max, and Mike carried her to her room, gently laying her on the bed and tucking her comfortably under the covers. He wandered back out to the living room and found Will putting Altered Beast on the Sega Genesis. He helped himself to a New Coke from the fridge and brought one for Will, the two friends sitting down to some guy time. 

When Mike went to bed an hour later, he found Ellie exactly where he had left her, her hand reaching out as if grasping for something. He changed into his sweats and t-shirt, snuggling in beside her, and her hand reached out and tightened in his shirt, pulling him closer. “Missed you,” she said. “Shhhh, go to sleep,” he whispered back. He cuddled up to her until there was no space between her warm body and his cold one, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin against the top of her head. The sound of her deep breathing lulled him to sleep within minutes, the scent of her lingering in his senses as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is one of the greatest power ballads of all time, by one of the greatest hair metal bands of all time.
> 
> I'll Be There For You - Bon Jovi
> 
> "I'll be there for you,  
> These 5 words I swear to you,  
> When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you,  
> I'll be there for you.
> 
> I'd live and I'd die for you,  
> Steal the sun from the sky for you,  
> Words can't say what love can do,  
> I'll be there for you,"


	11. As Long as You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early again since this is just a short little piece of fluff. I said they would go on a date soon, and here I am again saying soon at Chapter 11. This time I really mean it, though ;)

Mike woke up first in the morning to find himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, who was snoring lightly and had a slight case of morning breath. He kissed her anyway, assuming (correctly) that his breath wasn’t much better. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t wait the time it would take to get out of the warm bed and brush his teeth before touching his lips to hers. She stirred slightly without waking up, and he decided to let her sleep, gently running his fingers through her hair and smiling at the gift of seeing her like this. It was amazing to finally wake up with her, after wondering and dreaming about it so many times when they were young. His imagination had come close to how it would be, but his dreams had missed the assault on his senses that came with the experience. Her smells, her warmth, the silky feeling of her hair between his fingertips and the intoxication of his lips on hers. The first time he had ever seen her, he’d known that she was all he would ever want. Now that he had opened his heart to possibility, the feeling of loving her had only become sweeter. She was everything. He couldn’t lose her again, which meant he had to learn how to love her for who she was now, not live in the past, let her live her life and make her own decisions. Unconditional love and support of her independence were gifts he wanted to give her, never wanting her to feel again the oppression and hopelessness of the lab that had controlled her. He let his mind dwell for a minute on the place that had made her a subject instead of a person, a specimen instead of a little girl. The hatred he felt for the Department of Energy (and that fucking prick, Brenner) had not faded at all since the moment Ellie had told him the truth of what really happened there. The hatred was one of the reasons her leaving had cut so deeply, since he had promised himself from the start that he would always be there to help keep her free and happy. And Mike Wheeler never broke a Promise.

He realized that tears were rolling down his face, and he reached up to swipe at them with his palm, but there was already a small hand on his cheek, wiping his sadness away.

“What is it, Mike?” Ellie asked.

“It’s nothing, just thinking,” he answered.

“Mike, friends don’t lie,” she gently chided him, and he knew she was right. His old way was to bottle up his feelings and try to protect her from his pain, but the new Mike would tell her the truth.

“I was thinking about us, about you. I was remembering how you captured my heart the moment I saw you. You were soaked to the bone, wearing that gigantic Benny’s Burgers t-shirt. I gave you my coat and my heart that day, Ellie. I’ve never once regretted taking your hand and bringing you home, with me. Even after we broke up, I was so thankful to have had you, even for a little while. And I was thinking about how I never want to hold you back again. I want you to be happy and free, and I want to be a part of your life in the best possible way. I want to share myself with you, have you know me, let me know you. I want you to let me love you, Ellie, and I want to know what it is to be loved by you again.”

By this time, her eyes were pouring tears too, and Mike felt guilty for making her cry. “Shhhh. Don’t cry Ellie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so heavy first thing in the morning. It’s just that waking up with you means so much to me…”

She was kissing him then, and he was tasting the salt of their tears on his tongue. This wasn’t the first time they’d had a cry about the past, and he knew it wasn’t the last time, but he could only feel grateful for the chance they had been given to heal. She had been everything, and she was again. They held each other until Ellie was forced to get out of bed or be late for work. Mike made breakfast while she had a quick shower, and after eating they made their usual walk to the subway station. They made plans to meet at Mike’s after work, and he held her a little too long as he planted a deep kiss on her lips, whispering “I love you” before he let her go. “I love you too” she called as she hurried away, and he smiled all the way home. 

He knew the one thing he was missing in his new place was food, so he headed to a small grocery store and picked up all the essentials (coffee was first on his list) as well as some fresh fruit and produce. He decided to make chicken Caesar salad for supper, so he was sure to get the necessary ingredients as well as a French loaf and bottle of wine to go with the meal.

It took him the better part of an hour to carry the food upstairs and put it all away, having to rearrange some of the dishes and other things he’d already put into the cupboards, but he enjoyed the task. Once the job was done, he went back to reading Beowulf, losing himself in the sweeping epic. It felt good to get the jump on his summer class, as he knew there would be a large amount of work crammed into a short period of time. Classes started on Monday, and he wanted to be prepared.

Mike set to work making supper about an hour before Ellie was expected. He was just adding the bacon bits and Parmesan cheese to the salad and pulling the homemade garlic bread out of the oven when he heard the knock on the door. He opened it to see a tired but gorgeous woman standing outside, and he pulled her in for a racy kiss. “Hi” she said. “Hi. Come on in.” He took her hand and pulled her inside, beaming as she took in the newly furnished place.

“Mike, it looks amazing! I love it. You even found a sofa!”

“Thanks, yeah, it’s really coming together. It just needs a few homey touches.” He grinned widely at her as he said this, and she smiled back. “I think I can help with that,” she said. “In fact, I brought you something. Happy housewarming!” She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, green plant that looked a lot like 2 sticks of asparagus.

“Uh, thanks. What is it, exactly?”

“It’s bamboo, silly. It’s for good fortune. Two sticks symbolize love and double your luck!”

“Oh” he said, blushing. “I can definitely use more luck, since I used mine all up when you came back.”

She blushed, dipping her head. He reached a long finger and pulled her chin up, and then Mike moved. He gripped her arms tightly, kissing her until she breathlessly broke the connection. She set the bamboo on the counter, before launching herself back into his arms. He dragged her body closer as though he was starved for her touch, even though they had been together just that morning. The taste of her was intoxicating, overtaking his senses and electrifying every inch of his body. Kissing her had quickly become his very favorite, and it was getting more and more difficult to remember why they should stop. He picked her up and pressed her back against the wall to hold her in place. Then he traced his favorite path with kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, while she squirmed and threw her head back to allow him more access. “Ellie, I love you. God, I can’t get enough of you.” Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he stroked his hands up and down her thighs, settling in a squeezing grip around her waist. “I love you, Mike. I love you too,” she managed to whisper between desperate kisses. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently but kissing her roughly. His hands slid up her shirt, pulling the fabric over her head in one swift movement. Her hands did the same, and when both shirts were strewn on the floor, he pressed himself heavily against her, needing to feel the burn of her skin. He kissed her, again and again, vanishing into that dream space where passion blurred the line between his beginning and her end. He wanted her, all of her, and he started to say so before his brain rudely interrupted with a very important fact. “God dammit,” he breathed. “What is it?” she whispered, taken back by his tone. “I don’t have any condoms.” She let out a long breath that was part chuckle and part groan, and he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. “I’m sorry, I should have thought of it. Not that I’m pressuring you into anything, I mean, if you don’t want to, I totally understand, but I should make sure I’m prepared in case, you know, you do want to sometime. I want to, of course, but obviously not today. Well, I mean, I do want to today, but…”

She was giggling so hard her body shook in little waves as she interrupted his rant. “Mike! Stop! I do want to. I really want to. And it’s a great idea to be prepared, since we seem to be having a lot of trouble coming up with reasons not to. But…I still want it to be special, yeah? I want to look beautiful for you, and I want to remember every minute.”

“You’re always beautiful to me, Ellie. That’s kinda the problem!” he teased, kissing her gently, holding her close. They lay for a while in each other’s arms before Ellie decided she needed a shower. He reluctantly rolled over to let her up, taking the opportunity to change into his sweats and t-shirt while she was in the bathroom. He plated their salads and bread and waited for her to come out and pick a movie. 

They made their way to the couch and put Dirty Dancing in the VCR (Ellie had brought over her copy after being shocked that Mike didn’t have one). After eating, they curled up with Mike at one end and Ellie resting her head on his thigh. He tucked her into the blanket, absentmindedly carding his fingers through her hair. A huge smile appeared on his face when he looked down and realized that Ellie had completely dozed off, having seen the movie at least a million times. He turned the TV off with the remote and carefully disentangled himself from beneath her. Standing up, he found himself watching her sleep…cute, cute, cute! before sliding his arms delicately under her and carrying her bridal style to the bed. He tucked the comforter over her tiny form, then slipped out of his clothes and climbed in beside her. The smile was still on his face as he brushed a stray curl from her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. “Mike,” she breathed. “Sorry,” he whispered, “go back to sleep, love.” He leaned down and kissed her sweetly as she drifted away, snuggling into the middle of the bed, unable to bear any space between their bodies. They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally cheated with the title of this chapter, because it didn't come out until 1997 and we are currently only in 1990. But this song is so true to what Mike really feels for El, and it's perfect for a scene when they are working through their past.
> 
> As Long as You Love Me - BackStreet Boys
> 
> I don't care who you are,  
> Where you're from,  
> What you did as long as you love me.


	12. Tonite is a Wonderful Time (To Fall in Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Mike and Ellie would go on a date, soon. 
> 
> It's soon!

It became an easygoing routine between them, sleeping and waking in one place or the other. They found a coffee shop near Mike’s that served much better coffee than the one by the University and made a habit of stopping in on their morning walks. They kissed goodbye at the subway station and counted the hours until they could be together again. When Mike’s summer classes started the first week of May, his days became full of essay writing and studying, which he found infinitely more enjoyable than watching the minutes tick down until Ellie was off work. He was loving every minute of getting to know Ellie all over again. Her enthusiasm and positivity were contagious, and he found himself wondering how he had survived the prior year staying in his room all alone. He had been missing out on so much life, and it felt amazing to be putting himself out there again, especially with someone he could laugh with and love. On the nights that he was stuck studying until the wee hours, Ellie went for dinner and drinks with friends from work or spent time with her brothers. Mike had learned that allowing her to show up and wait for him in bed was the worst idea, because the minute she was in his presence his mind went blank of everything but her. Those were rough nights, since he had become so accustomed to holding her in his arms to fall asleep, but he was also thrilled to see her making friends and having a life of her own. 

On the weekends they started adventuring a little around New York, walking through Central Park and spending a magical afternoon in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They had gone to Greenwich Village with Will, Brand, Nancy and Jon, and they were also looking forward to visiting the tourist traps of the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. But none of those places mattered to Mike as he thought about where he was taking Ellie that Saturday night. He knew he had all the details arranged, but as the day approached his anxiety got the better of him and he could barely think about anything else. 

He had a simple plan to take Ellie to dinner and a movie, but he had never been more excited about a date in his entire life. It meant he would finally fulfill a promise he’d made to Ellie years ago, a late-night vow whispered over the connection of Cerebro. He had promised her that someday he would take her on a real date, dinner and a movie, instead of always playing games in his basement or having the rest of the party tag along. It had seemed like such a big deal at the time, a rite of passage that would move their relationship officially from childhood into something grown-up and real. Of course, she broke up with him before he’d had the chance to follow through, and he’d never gotten over breaking his promise. He knew she probably didn’t even remember the moment; they’d made so many plans during their late-night chats on Cerebro, but he was going to make sure she remembered every moment of Saturday night. 

He arrived on her doorstep at 5:00 on Saturday evening and was greeted by Will and Brand. He’d dressed for the occasion in a nice pair of jeans with a dark green t-shirt and black leather jacket, but his hair had been incorrigible as usual. In the end he’d run it over with a bit of gel, so at least it wasn’t perpetually in his face. The whole look had taken him 15 minutes to put together, but according to Will, Ellie had been in the bathroom for over an hour. 

"You might as well come in for a beer,” Will told him. “I don’t know how much longer she’ll be.”

“Thanks, man.” Mike said. He took a seat in the living room, sipping his beer and watching Will and Brand play a video game.

“So, where are you taking her tonight? She said it was a surprise!” Brand asked Mike. “We’re going to dinner and a movie. I have reservations at my favorite place, and then I’m taking her to see Pretty Woman. I promised her years ago that someday I would take her on a real date, and I finally have my chance.”

“Mike, you are a hopeless romantic, you know that?” Will teased.

“I know,” he agreed. He was about to take another sip of his beer when he heard a door opening. His hand froze, drink halfway to his mouth, as Ellie walked out of the bathroom. His eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped at the sight of the woman before him. She wore a short, black sheath dress made of soft, gathered velvet that clung to every inch of her incredible body. A small ruffle of tulle edged the straight bustline, barely hiding her enticing cleavage, and a short skirt of tulle flared out in an angle from mid-thigh on her left to knee length on the right. A cropped velvet jacket draped over her shoulders, the long sleeves reaching to her slender wrists which were adorned with an assortment of black and silver bangles to match her large hoop earrings. She wore sheer black tights to complete the look and slipped her feet into black pumps that gave her some necessary height next to Mike’s lanky frame. Her eye make-up was dark and alluring, but her lips looked full and plump, and his own mouth went dry at the thought of kissing them. But the part that was making Mike sweat was her hair. Pulled to the side with a silver comb, her luscious honey-brown curls were wrapped over one shoulder, and Mike set his drink down so he could reach out and run his fingers over the silky locks. She was looking up at him with a shy look in her eyes, dimple showing on her rosy cheek, and Mike suddenly realized he hadn’t said a word.

“El…Ellie. You look amazing. You’re…hot. So hot!” he sputtered, ignoring the snickers from Will and Brand. He ran his hands down her arms, along the curve of her body until they rested on her waist. “This is the sexiest dress I’ve ever seen.” His hands were squeezing her hips, pulling her closer, his lips moving closer to hers until, “Mike. No. You’re going to smudge my lipstick!” she whispered breathily, and for the moment the spell was broken as he released her body and grasped her hand. “We should go, we have a reservation.”

“Good night guys! Don’t wait up!” Ellie said to her brother, earning a smile from Brand and a huge eyeroll from Will. 

“Take good care of my sister, Michael” Will told him. “Always.” Mike said.

They chatted happily on the short walk to the subway station, standing close as they boarded their usual train. With Ellie against him shielding herself from the press of bodies around them, he was nearly overwhelmed by the same electricity he’d felt the first time they had ridden the subway together. The night after Nancy’s birthday he’d been unable to let her walk away, and his body had burned where they touched, though he hadn’t known if he wanted to be with her again. This time he knew what he wanted, and the spark between them fanned a deep flame of desire he could barely contain. Just like the first time, he was relieved when they stepped off the train and the evening air cooled the space between them. 

They had taken the subway almost all the way to NYU, and he took her hand as they walked away from their stop. “Where are we going, Mike?” she asked curiously, but he smiled down at her and said, “You’ll see.” It wasn’t long before they arrived at an older looking diner, and she looked at him quizzically as they stepped under the worn awning and through the door. He whispered, “Trust Me” and she nodded slightly to let him know she did. They were met at the door by an older couple, and the man reached out to shake Mike’s hand as they walked in. “Good evening, Mr. Wheeler. We have your table ready,” Sam said, and Diane smiled her winning smile as she said, “Right this way.” She led them to the back of the restaurant, where a corner booth had been surrounded by small bunches of delicate flowers. Candles on the table-top glittered in the evening light, and there were two chocolate milkshakes on the table. Mike looked at Ellie hopefully, and she looked back through glistening eyes.

“Oh, Mike. This is beautiful. Did you do all this?”

“I did, with a little help from my friends. Ellie, this is Sam and Diane. I’ve been coming to their place almost weekly since I moved to New York. They have the best food in the city.” Sam and Diane reached to shake hands with Ellie, and she greeted them with a huge smile on her face. They slid into the booth on the same side, and Mike wrapped an arm loosely around Ellie’s shoulders to keep her close. Diane passed them menus, but he knew he would order his usual double cheeseburger and fries. Ellie considered her choices before asking Mike what he was having, deciding to have the same. Diane came back and took their order, and the couple turned back to eachother before she even had a chance to walk away.

“To tell you the truth, I usually come here with Nancy.” Mike told Ellie sheepishly. “I probably should have taken you somewhere fancy, but the food here is so good, and I knew they would give us their best table, and they wouldn’t mind the flowers and they’re always so nice…”

Ellie shushed his rambling with a soft peck on his lips. “Mike, it’s perfect. It’s more than perfect, I love it! The flowers are so thoughtful, and the candles, the milkshakes…” This time he shushed her with a kiss, not quite as soft or innocent as hers had been. The electricity from the train flowed through him again, and he chased her lips when she tried to pull away, once, twice, three times before reluctantly leaning back in his seat. She took a sip of her shake and he did the same, hoping that the ice-cold liquid would help to put out the fire that was building in his veins.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, except for the moment that Ellie took her first bite of her cheeseburger and moaned in delight. “Oh my god, this is amazing!” she said. “That’s why it’s my favorite place!” Mike responded, laughing at the look on her face. When Ellie was full, she pushed her fries toward Mike, and he snacked on them while they waited for the check. “What’s next?” she asked him. “Wouldn’t you like to know!” he teased, and she swatted him playfully. “Miiiiike! You’re killing me!”

They waved happily to Sam and Diane as they left the diner, and Mike wrapped an arm around her as they walked toward the University. Her dress was soft under his palms, and he lightly traced his fingers along her side, making her shiver. “Are you cold?” he asked with concern. “No” she said, turning to face him, and the look in her eyes let him know he was the source of her trembling. She reached for the collar of his jacket, pulling him down toward her and eagerly pressing her mouth to his. Instinctively, he wound his arms around her, gathering her to him and deepening the kiss. The current that passed between them stung his lips, and it took every fiber of his being to let her go.

“C’mon, we have to keep going. Don’t want to be late.” As they neared NYU, Mike took a path leading away from the University, toward a bright neon overhead sign that read “Alladin Theater.” As soon as she saw it, Ellie erupted with excitement. “We’re going to the movies!” she cried, and Mike laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Yep. And not just any movie. We’re seeing Pretty Woman.” 

“Really? Mike, thank you! I’ve been dying to see it for weeks!” He turned to her then, taking both of her tiny hands in his. “Ellie,” he said, stroking his thumbs against her skin. “Do you remember back when we were kids, the plans we used to make every night when we would talk over Cerebro?

“Of course, I do.” She said, looking at him intently.

“There was one night we talked about the perfect date. Do you remember that? At the time we were miles apart and every time we were together, we spent time with the Party. I think the hormonal teenager in me was most concerned about spending time with you ALONE, but I promised you that one day I would take you on a real date, for dinner and a movie. Just the two of us. I never got to keep my promise, but I’m keeping it tonight. It’s ok if you don’t remember, it was a long time ago, but I want you to remember tonight for a long time. I want this to be the first of many real date nights.”

“Michael Wheeler, you are a hopeless romantic.” Ellie said, gazing into his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve heard that,” he said. “I remember everything about those late-night talks, Mike. I remember all our hopes and dreams, and I can’t wait to make them all come true. I love you.”

“I love you too. C’mon, let’s get popcorn before the movie starts.” He smiled a toothy grin at her and pulled her along the sidewalk into the bright lights of the movie theater.

An hour and a half later, they emerged from the movie and Ellie went straight to the ladies’ room to fix the mascara she had smudged as she’d cried at the movie’s romantic ending. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she returned, smiling impishly and quoting “That was so good I almost peed my pants!” Mike snorted, laughing loudly as he took her hand and walked her out of the theater. There was one taxi left when they got outside and they ran toward it, tumbling into the backseat of the yellow cab giggling breathlessly. Mike gave his address and leaned back against the seat, pulling her close as the car sped away. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her curls. A feeling of contentment passed over him, and he snuggled against her. Soon they arrived at the apartment and Mike paid the cabbie as Ellie climbed out of the back and he followed, fumbling for his keys. They climbed the long staircase and he let them into the loft. Closing the door behind them, he reached forward to clasp his hands over Ellie’s eyes.

“Mike!” she exclaimed, freezing in place. “What’s going on?”

“I have one more surprise. Wait here and close your eyes. No peeking!”

He let her go and she made a show of pouting but covered her eyes with her palms. Making his way forward carefully in the dark, he found the items he had placed earlier in the night. He began by lighting the dozens of tealights he had strewn about the place, then switched on a long strand of fairy lights that he had strung around the ceiling. He hoped she would like the soft glow they created in the airy space. Moving behind her, he circled his arms around her and whispered, “Open your eyes.”

She let out an “oh” when she saw his work, raising both hands to her mouth in surprise. “Oh my god, this is beautiful!” she exclaimed, turning in his arms and hugging him tightly. “It’s so warm and bright, and romantic!”

“Anything for you,” he said.

Her hands reached up to wind in his floppy hair and she kissed him passionately as he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss a few moments later, brushing an errant curl away from her face, tucking it firmly behind her ear. “You’re so pretty.”

“Pretty good?” she teased him, taking them back to a moment from the past. “Pretty good, yeah,” he chuckled. “But just pretty, too. And beautiful, god you’re beautiful. Inside and out,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you,” she said, and he could see tears pooling in her eyes. “No, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” 

“Because I’m happy, silly! So, so happy. It used to kill me to think about that first week we had together, but it’s ok now, because here we are 7 years later and you’re still telling me I’m pretty. You still look at me with your heart in your eyes and it’s everything to me, Mike. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a second chance with you.”

“You’re lucky? What about me? The love of my life is back in my arms, and I can finally look at her, touch her, kiss her, tell her she’s pretty. It’s everything to me too, Ellie. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” she said. His eyes searched hers for a moment, before his lips pressed firmly against hers. He tried to tell her everything with his kiss, all the things he had said, and the things he hadn’t said. How much he had missed her, how completely he’d forgiven her, and how he never wanted to be without her. How she made his life happy and full, how she filled every corner of him, how she was his best friend. 

The way she kissed him back let him know that she understood, that she felt the same way. She kicked off her heels as he slipped out of his Chucks, lifting her easily and carrying her to the bed. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled her arms out of her velvet one, dropping them carelessly to the floor. His hands ran over her curves in the soft black dress, fingers slipping below the bustline and slowly sliding it down, taking her tights with it. He stared reverently at her gorgeous body as he undressed her, all creamy skin and blush of heat high on her chest, kissing his way from shoulder to shoulder as he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. She took off his t-shirt, running her hands over his bare skin, goosebumps alighting his flesh wherever she touched, then she unzipped his jeans and he stepped out of them without stopping the kiss he had pressed to her lips. Slowly but deliberately, their bodies became as intertwined as their lives. He pulled back, giving her a questioning look, and she nodded slightly. With trembling hands, he reached into the drawer by his bed and found one of the condoms he’d put there. She tugged off his boxers and he rolled the condom deftly in place. Then, bringing his body as close as possible to hers, he slipped her panties off, letting out a moan as his bare skin touched hers. She greedily reached for him, pulling him on top until they were chest to chest, skin to skin. It burned, and Mike was lost in the heat as he crashed his lips hungrily against hers. He peppered kisses down her neck, along her collarbones, against her supple breasts, while her nails dragged against his skin and her legs wrapped around him. Kissing, touching, panting, they loved each other, needing to be closer with every breath. Finally, Mike pressed himself into her with gentleness and urgency, nearly letting go at the first touch. Slowly moving deeper and deeper, wrapping both arms around her, lips never leaving hers. When she was ready, she pressed her hands against his back to let him know it was time to move, and Mike moved. Slowly, so slowly, but picking up urgency as he felt himself melting into her. Finally, as her breaths became shorter and more desperate, he allowed his body to thrust against her, feeling her eager movement beneath him. When his name fell from her lips, he broke completely, as she broke against him, and the feeling of together was more than Mike could ever have imagined. The pleasure was incredible, as if every nerve in his body was on fire, and he kissed her passionately until it was over. Then, holding her tightly, his forehead touching hers, he let his tears fall on her cheeks.

Making love had been more than either of them could stand, as shortly after cleaning up, they were fast asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Neither of them had ever slept more peacefully and waking face to face had never felt more incredible. 

“Hi,” Mike said sleepily.

“Hi,” she said sweetly.

“Are you ok, love? Do you feel ok?”

“I am so ok, Mike. I feel fine. And you?”

“Oh, I’m feeling more than ok,” he joked, and she swatted his shoulder playfully. “Last night was amazing, Ellie. God, I love you. So much!”

“I love you too, Mike. It doesn’t even seem like enough to say I love you. I feel like there should be a bigger phrase, something so much more.”

“Well, you could always show me…” Mike was only joking, but Ellie surprised him by climbing on top of him and kissing him unexpectedly. Mike ran his hands along her naked back and up her torso, teasing and pinching in all the right places, until Ellie reached into the drawer for another condom and this time took control. She slowly lowered herself down and started to rock gently against him, her nails dragging playfully against his chest. As her movements quickened, he pulled her down against him until their bodies were stuck together with slick sweat, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Suddenly she was shouting his name and he was lost in the sheer sensation of HER as they exploded together. She lay down next to him, and he held her so tightly as they dozed off again.

When they woke an hour later, they both agreed they needed a shower, and Mike offered to let her go first. “Join me?” she asked, so hand in hand they headed to the bathroom. Showering together was another first for them, and the sleepy sweetness of it left Mike floating. Holding her close, letting her wash him, washing her back and shampooing her hair was its own kind of pleasure. It could have led to more, but for the moment they were both content to just be in love. They spent the rest of the day wrapped up on the couch watching movies or simply talking, eating when they were hungry and enjoying each other’s company. It was unlike any day Mike had ever spent in his life and came second only to the day they had met. 

Mike crawled in to bed that night pulling Ellie tightly into his arms, laying on his back and letting her head rest against his chest. He let out a contented sigh, running his fingers along her bare arm. “Move in with me,” he whispered, before his brain could get a handle on his overactive mouth. He knew it might be too soon, but they had already wasted so much time, and having a life with her was all he had wanted for the past 7 (almost 8) years. 

She pulled back, looking startled, and he tried to explain. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out. It’s just that I want to wake up to your beautiful face and go to sleep with you in my arms every single night. I know my place is small, but I think there’s enough room and the rent will be cheaper and it’s close enough to the subway for work and school and…”  
She cut him off mid-ramble. “Yes,” she said, and he couldn’t believe his ears. “Yes, Mike, I want that too. All I’ve ever wanted was a life with you.” There she was speaking his thoughts again, and he wondered (for the millionth time) if she could read minds. He kissed her then, softly and sweetly, then pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Ellie,” he said. “I love you, too,” she whispered back, then she draped her arm around his waist, and they drifted to another peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonite is a Wonderful Time (To Fall in Love) - April Wine
> 
> The two of us together, oh yeah  
> Doin' things the way we do,   
> And nothing seems to matter, oh no,  
> As long as I can be with you.
> 
> And you know she can feel it,  
> 'Cause that's the way she likes to fly,  
> Goin' on forever, oh yeah, knowin' that's the reason why,
> 
> She said tonite is a wonderful time to fall in love, oh yeah,  
> Tonite is a wonderful time, Let's fall in love.


	13. Is This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, and I'm not super happy with it, but here it is.

Mike awoke on Monday morning to the sound of rain against the windows, and Ellie’s soft breathing beside him. She was turned away from him, but her body was close enough that she shivered as he breathed softly against her neck. Tenderly winding his long fingers in her hair, he moved it aside to pepper insistent kisses against her cheeks, her earlobe, the nape of her neck. His hand roamed the length of her thigh, luxuriating in the feel of her soft skin beneath his palm. He could feel her pressing against him, winding her own hands in his wild curls, but it wasn’t close enough. As they made love in the early morning, Mike knew it would never be close enough. 

In the interest of time they decided to share another shower, but this time he couldn’t keep his hands off her. As the hot water beat against their skin, he held her in his arms and made love to her again. When finally, she had to go or be late for work, he dressed and walked her to the subway, passionately kissing her goodbye. The light rain turned to a downpour as he walked home, but he was too happy to care about the fat raindrops that soaked his hair and splashed against his smiling face. 

He spent the day tidying up around the loft, making room here and there for his soon-to-be roommate. A tremor of excitement flowed through him every time he cleared out a space, thinking about Ellie’s things joining his in the apartment. He made room for her books, her albums, her record player, and of course her coffee grinder and press. She already had space in the wardrobe, but he went through it anyway, pulling out clothes from Hawkins that he’d never even worn. He held on to some of his comfy but too small (for him) t-shirts, knowing that she loved to sleep in them, but he was able to clear quite a few hangers and another drawer for her stuff. He couldn’t wait for her to move in.

It was still raining around six when he took the subway to Ellie’s. He held his oversized black umbrella above his head as he hustled to her apartment, but he could still feel the wind whipping through the air, piercing his jacket, sweater, and skin. He shook the soaking wet umbrella in the hall before closing it up and knocking on the door. Will let him in and they headed to the kitchen where Brand was making supper. “Hey Mike, how’s it going?” Brand asked. “It’s good! I see Ellie’s not the only one who’s lucky to have a partner that can cook!”

“I am lucky, and I know it,” Will laughed. “I had a large collection of pizza and Chinese food menus before Brand came along.” All three men laughed at that, and Mike helped himself to a Coke before sitting down at the island beside Will. They shot the shit for a while, discussing the coffee shop and Will’s job at TSR. “You should stop by sometime. The Workshop is incredible!” Will told him. “That would be awesome! Some of our worst childhood nightmares were designed in that room!” Mike said enthusiastically. 

The door opened then, and Mike heard Ellie calling hello. He turned to greet her, surprise blooming on his face as he took in the sight of her. She was soaked from head to toe, her clothing stuck to her curves like a second skin, rivers dripping from her eyelashes and the hair that clung to her face. She was gorgeous, but she was also shivering uncontrollably, and a wave of déjà vu passed over him as he ran to her. He gathered her to him, rubbing her arms and taking her bag so she could get her shoes off.  
“I’m so sorry Ellie! I should’ve given you my umbrella this morning, I wasn’t thinking!” Mike exclaimed, trying to lend her his heat and getting soaked himself. “It’s ok, Mike. You didn’t know it would still be raining. But I am freezing, I need to shower and warm up.”

“Of course!” He let her go reluctantly, sitting back down beside Will. 

“Looks like things are pretty great between the two of you,” Brand said, giving Mike a knowing look. “Saturday night must have gone ok?”

“Yeah, it was fantastic. We had so much fun together!”

“No details, please. I don’t want to know about the fun you’ve been having with my sister.” Will joked.

Mike grinned, but said “It’s more than that, Will. It’s been amazing getting to know her all over again. I mean, she’s still the girl I loved years ago, but she’s changed so much. I keep making discoveries of new things I love, and I never thought I would be this happy again.” Mike blushed painfully, ducking his head from the other men. 

“That’s so awesome. I know she’s happy too, Mike. She floats around here on cloud nine most days.” Will laughed.

Mike turned even redder, but a wide, giddy smile was plastered on his face. Brand was putting the finishing touches on a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs, and Mike got up to help toss a Caesar salad and slice some garlic bread. When Ellie came back from the shower, she was wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweater she had stolen from him the week before. She went straight for Mike and threw herself in his arms, pressing her still freezing fingers against his back underneath his sweater.

“Aaaghh!” Mike yelled in alarm. “Jesus Ellie, your hands are like popsicles!”

“It’s a good thing I have you to warm them up for me, isn’t it?” They both laughed, and Mike pulled her closer, kissing her sweetly. He rested his forehead against hers, whispering “I missed you.” “Missed you too,” she said, before taking him by the hand and leading him over to the table where Brand and Will were already seated for supper. 

‘Thanks for making supper, Brand. I guess Mike and I are on dish duty.” Ellie said. 

“Mike helped with supper. You should make Will do the dishes!” Brand laughed. 

“Hey, I provided moral support!” Will said, and Brand smiled. “Yes, you did, babe. Thank you. But you still have to do the dishes!” Brand laughed, and Will threw a crust of garlic bread at him. When supper was over, Will and Brand did the dishes, despite Mike and Ellie’s protests that they could help. Brand shooed them off, so they moved to the living room and curled up tightly on the couch. 

“I need to tell Will I’m moving.” Ellie said, “I think we should tell him tonight. I feel bad not giving him enough time to find another roommate.” “I agree,” Mike said. “I think he’ll be ok with it.”

“What am I ok with?” a voice said, as Will came into view down the hall. Brand was behind him, holding Will’s hand as they walked into the living room.

“Oh, well, I guess there’s no breaking the news gently! Mike and I are moving in together.”

Will’s eyes widened and he looked in shock between his sister and his best friend. “Really? So soon?” he asked the couple, and Mike and Ellie looked deeply into each other’s eyes before turning back to Will. “Yeah, we’ve wasted enough time apart. We’re ready to start living our lives.” Ellie told her brother. “I’m moving into the loft. Hopefully this Friday!”  
Will smiled. He was overjoyed that two of the people he loved most in life were finally going to be happy together and move on from the wreckage of their past. “That’s great, you guys. I’m proud of you. You’ve both worked so hard to build something between you again, and I think this is a step in the right direction. Plus, you already spend every night together, anyway!”

“It’s true.” Mike said with a chuckle.

“Babe, is this a good time to tell them that we’re moving in together?” Brand said mischievously.

“What! Are you serious? And you guys think we’re rushing it! We’ve been dating for the better part of 8 years!” Mike sputtered.

Will gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Brand with what attempted to be an angry look but was barely a crinkle of his eyebrows. The joy and excitement were easy to read on his face as he confirmed that he and Brand had been looking for a place together for weeks. “You know babe, if Mike and Ellie are moving into Mike’s, you could move in here. This apartment is big enough for the two of us.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. I think this place would be perfect.” Brand made heart eyes at Will and Mike turned away rolling his eyeballs, until he realized that he and Ellie were just as lovey-dovey. “We’re borrowing Jon’s car, but if you meet us here with the truck on Saturday, we could move Brand’s stuff in and Ellie’s stuff out, and there would be more hands to help with the heavy stuff.” Mike suggested.

“Sounds like a plan!” Will said, and Ellie eased out from under her blanket to give Will a hug, whispering “I’m so happy for you, Will!” “I’m happy for you too, sis.” Will said, hugging her back. Then Ellie hugged Brand, Will hugged Mike, and Brand and Mike shared an energetic handshake. The guys left shortly after and Ellie took Mike’s hand, leading him to her room to start packing. But Mike’s arms were around her before the door closed behind them. They made love, exploring each other in the most intimate ways, before cuddling up under her blankets, kissing lazily. They hadn’t packed anything, but they didn’t care. Packing could wait until tomorrow. “Night Mike.” Ellie whispered, wiggling until her back was to Mike’s front, his arm wrapped around her, his face leaning against her neck. “Night Ellie,” Mike whispered back, kissing her gently and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Is This Love by Whitesnake
> 
> I can't stop the feeling,  
> I've been this way before,  
> But with you I've found the key  
> To open any door.  
> I can feel my love for you  
> Growing stronger day by day,  
> An' I can't wait to see you again,  
> So I can hold you in my arms.


	14. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ball of fluff in which Mike gets to do his very favorite thing - taking care of Ellie. Again, this is a super short chapter so I decided to post it early. I always want to make sure I make reading this thing worthwhile for you guys! Hope you're all staying safe :)

Mike could tell from the lack of light that it was another rainy morning as he reached out a bony arm to turn off the alarm clock after its third snooze. Ellie was unmoving under the blankets, so he shook her lightly, kissing her to wake her up slowly. “Ellie, time to wake up.” He whispered. “Mmnnnnnnn, no. Dobt wanna,” she muttered, and Mike could hear the stuffiness in her voice. “I think I hab a code,” she said. Mike reached out a hand, placing it on her burning forehead. “Seems like you have a fever, too. Maybe you should call in sick today and let me look after you?” “Yeah, I guess I hab to,” she whined, and Mike bit his thumb to keep from laughing. She sounded cute!cute!cute! and he was loving it, loving the idea of being with her all day to wait on her hand and foot and help her feel better. It was his fault she was sick any way, he should have given her the damn umbrella.

Ellie slid unceremoniously from the bed so she could make her way to the phone in the living room, calling work and letting them know she was sick as a dog (a saying they seemed to find quite hilarious, considering her workplace). She stopped in the kitchen long enough for a glass of water and some Tylenol before heading back to bed, crawling in with Mike and pressing her ice-cold feet against his legs. “Jesus, Ellie your feet are freezing! Give a guy some warning!” Mike chuckled. Ellie ignored him, reaching out to grab his arm and drape it over her body before falling back into a deep and dreamless sleep, where Mike joined her within minutes.

A couple of hours later, Mike was wakened by a serious need to pee. He snuck out of bed where Ellie was still snoring (loudly) to head to the bathroom, then made a beeline to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. His body wasn’t used to waiting so long for caffeine, so he poured himself a generous cup and leaned his lanky frame against the counter while he enjoyed it. When his stomach started grumbling, he finished his first coffee, poured a second one, and started making breakfast. He found some cold medicine and set it on a tray beside their food, then carried it into Ellie’s room and sat down on the side of the bed. “Ellie, wake up.” He whispered sweetly. No reaction. He called to her a little louder, but there was still only snoring coming from her side of the bed. Snickering, Mike called her a third time, shaking her shoulder a little. This time there was the sound of a long groan and a lot of sniffling. Ellie rolled over slowly, rubbing her puffy eyes and coughing painfully. “Mike, what are you doing?”

“I brought you breakfast in bed, and some cold medicine. Can you sit up a little?”

He helped her prop up the pillows behind her head, offering her a glass of water and two cold tablets followed by a steaming mug of coffee. Once she had taken a few sips, he took the mug and passed her the plate of breakfast. “Eggos? Mike, you’re so sweet. Thank you!” She smiled at him gratefully, and he smiled his widest, dorkiest smile back. “Try to eat a little bit, love. You’ll feel better.” She nibbled at the waffle and took a few more sips of coffee. Soon the drugs started to kick in, and Ellie insisted she felt well enough to take a shower. Mike cleaned up the dishes and made the bed so that when she returned from the bathroom all she had to do was slide back in. She propped herself up on the pillows, begging Mike to curl up beside her for a while, so he snuggled up with his head on her chest and she carded her fingers through his unruly hair. Fighting the urge to fall back asleep, Mike soon sat up and looked at his girlfriend. “I have an idea,” he said. “How about I bring in some boxes and you can order me around from bed while I start packing for you?”

“Ooh, someone’s eager.” Ellie laughed.

“I am. I really am. I can’t wait to have you with me every day.” Mike told her, a serious note in his voice. She reached out to stroke his cheek. “Okay then, get to work.” Mike grinned and jumped out of bed, heading to the storage room to grab a few of the boxes they had collected. 

“Order away, boss!” he joked, and Ellie started telling him where she wanted things. By mid-afternoon Mike had a good portion of her room packed and they had moved to the living room, where Mike tucked Ellie into the couch with pillows, her favorite quilt, and a large box of Kleenex. When all the boxes were full, he put Footloose on TV (so many chick flicks, so little time) and snuggled in behind her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. “You’re too good to me.” Ellie whispered. “You’re everything to me.” He responded, and then they relaxed to watch Kevin Bacon save the world.

When Mike woke a few hours later, the late afternoon light was fading and there was a huge kink in his neck from the way he had fallen asleep. He wiggled out from beside the warm body in front of him, stretching his lanky frame and heading into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. He decided to make some grilled cheese sandwiches and soup, shaking Ellie awake when everything was ready. They had a quiet meal at the table, and Mike was glad to see that the long day of sleep and the warm food had done their job in helping Ellie feel better. She was still stuffed up, but the color had come back to her face. Mike did the dishes and then took a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom, she was curled up like a kitten in bed again, sleeping peacefully. It was still early, so Mike headed into the living room, picking up a book that hadn’t made it into one of the boxes earlier. He flopped down on the couch and forgot the world for a while, as the adventures of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins unfolded in front of him. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy and he dragged himself up from the couch and into the bedroom, snuggling in beside Ellie and falling asleep.

Ellie was back to work the next day, after downing two cold tablets and putting on a warm sweater to face another day of pouring rain. Mike insisted that she take the umbrella, but for the first time since they started dating, he didn’t walk her to the subway. Having caught her cold, he was hardly able to lift his head off the bed when Ellie brought him water and cold medicine, but he downed it gratefully and let himself fall asleep. He drifted in and out of sleep all day, only getting up to use the bathroom and make himself coffee and toast in the afternoon. He was just waking up again when Ellie came in after work with an armload of boxes. She threw them aside and went straight to Mike, fussing over him sweetly and bringing more water and medicine. She made a small supper that Mike ate gratefully before passing out on the couch, and Ellie woke him as she was heading to bed, holding his hand as she led him to the bedroom and tucked him under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Chapter: Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen
> 
> There goes my baby,  
> She knows how to rock n' roll,  
> She drives me crazy,  
> She gives me hot and cold fever   
> Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat.


	15. Must Have Been Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. There are actually 21 or 22 chapters to this fic. I guess you're stuck with me a little longer if you want to see how it plays out ;) They are a little shorter than most of the previous chapters, but I've written them all so I may post them a little more frequently. I'm looking forward to reaching the end, and I'm so grateful for anyone who has been with this from the start. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this thing! Also, I'm sorry.

By Thursday they were both feeling better, which was why Ellie had to call work and let them know she was running late. Early morning snuggling had led to other things, which led to a long, hot shower, and then Mike was pouring their coffee into travel mugs as they hurried to the subway station. Mike kissed Ellie deeply before letting her disappear on the train, then caught his own train back to the loft. He was still feeling crappy after the previous day, so he crawled back into bed, getting up around noon to take a shower. Two cold tablets and a second cup of coffee later, he decided he felt well enough to head over to NYU to register for fall classes and buy his books.

Hours later, several science and math texts threatened to overload his backpack as he left the bookstore, but before his long legs could carry him far, he heard a voice calling his name and turned back at the unmistakable sound. She was wearing a hat to protect her long, corn silk hair from the drizzling rain, but he immediately recognized the person before him. “Nicole.”

“Hi, Mike,” she said, hiding her face with the brim of the hat. He walked slowly toward her, unsure why she wanted to talk. Their relationship had ended on such bad terms, he had thought she would never speak to him again.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Mike said, “I mean, I don’t mean here at the University. I mean now, at this moment. Like, I hadn’t planned to be here and now here we are and…” Laughing, Nicole reached out and put a hand over his mouth, stifling his rambling. “Mike, calm down. It’s ok. I know what you meant.”

He blushed uncontrollably, warmed by the familiar touch. “Sorry. Um, how are you?” At that moment, the sky opened up and the rain began to fall in earnest. Before he could change his mind, he asked, “Do you want to go inside for a coffee?”

She nodded, turning to run back into the bookstore. He followed her down a long hallway to the campus coffee shop. They ordered drinks and found a small table near the back, smiling nervously and sipping their coffees, until finally Mike asked, “So, how have you been? It’s been a while.”

“I’m good. Freshman year went ok, I really enjoyed my classes. I went back to Hawkins for the summer, so that was nice. I ended up lifeguarding at the pool.”

“Oh, cool. That must have been fun. I stayed and took some summer classes. And I moved out of the dorms into an apartment which has been awesome.”

They continued the idle chatter for a while, talking as though they were two acquaintances who had barely been part of the same social circle, instead of a boy and a girl who had nearly fallen in love. Finally, Mike couldn’t take it anymore.

“Nicole,” he said abruptly, “I’m sorry. So sorry for the way I treated you, and sorry for the way we broke things off. I tried to call you, but I understand why you wouldn’t talk to me. I just…I want you to know that I enjoyed every minute we spent together. You were an incredible part of my life. I cared about you so much, and I wanted to be with you. I never meant to hurt you.” 

He hung his head in shame, half expecting her to get up from the table and walk away. But she reached out and took his hand, and he looked up to see a small trail of tears streaming down her face. Why was he so good at making the women in his life cry?

“I know all that Mike. I know you’re sorry, and I accept your apology. But I want you to know that I’m sorry, too.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Hawkins is a small town, Mike. I know I was the new girl, but I heard all about El before we even started dating. My friends tried to warn me that you were still getting over a serious relationship, but I thought I could make you love me. Or I thought I loved you enough that it wouldn’t matter if you didn’t love me, as long as I got to be with you. Then, that night at Prom, when all you said was “I can’t,” that’s when I knew I couldn’t go on pretending. I wanted more from the relationship, from you. But I shouldn’t have ignored you. I should have answered your calls and let us both apologize. I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize, Nick. It’s not your fault. I knew I wasn’t ready for another relationship, but I was selfish. I didn’t want to give you up. I guess I thought I could make me love you, too. And I think I did, just not in the way you needed me to.”

A heavy silence fell between them as they each thought about what the other had said. Mike reached over and gently wiped the tears from Nicole's cheek, and she looked up at him and smiled. “Two crazy teenagers, huh?” she said, and Mike chuckled. “Ya, I guess we were." He squeezed her hand and they talked for a while longer, until Nicole looked at her watch and announced that she had to go.

“I’m meeting my boyfriend for supper,” she said, blushing. “Boyfriend? Does this guy have a name?” Mike teased.

“It’s Jason,” she said. “We’re on the swim team together.”

Mike laughed. “Be careful, you have to watch out for those swim team guys!”

“Hahaha, ya. Don’t I know it. But, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Mike tensed as she asked the question he had been hoping to avoid, not wanting to lie but not wanting to hurt her all over again. He sighed.  
“Ya, I am. I’m back together with Ellie.”

Nicole looked unimpressed. “The girl who broke your heart?” she asked in a disdainful voice.

“That’s the one. We met when we were 12 years old so there is a ton of history between us, but we’ve both grown up a lot. It’s taken a long time, but we’ve forgiven each other, and we finally trust each other again. I’m glad we’ve been given a second chance.”

“Then I’m happy for you, Mike.”  
“Are you happy with him? With Jason?”  
“Yes, I am, really happy.” At these words she blushed deeply, and Mike smiled at her. “Then I’m happy for you, too.”

“I’m glad I bumped into you, Mike. I’ve been wanting to talk for a long time.”

“Me too,” he said. He squeezed her hand again. “Friends?”

“Friends.” She stood up to leave and he stood up too, hugging her tightly before she walked away. His heart felt light as he walked out of the coffee shop, grateful for the chance to make things right with Nicole, and knowing he was so ready to make a life with Ellie.

Despite the continuing downpour, there was a spring in his step as he returned to the apartment to see a welcome figure standing outside his door. His brows furrowed as he wondered why Ellie was home from work so early, but eager to see her, he bounded up the stairs. “Ellie! What are you doing here?” he called to her. “Hi Mike, we need to talk,” she said. When he tried to reach for her, she pulled back. “Ok” he said nervously, unlocking the door and walking into his (their) place. She barely allowed him time to put his backpack down before beginning to speak. 

“I can’t do this, Mike. I can’t move in with you. I’ve been thinking about it all day, and I think we’re moving way too fast. I mean, a few months ago you hated my guts, and now we’re planning to spend our lives together, and I just think we need more time to think things through.”

“What? Ellie, I’ve never hated you, I was…”

“No, Mike, don’t try to deny it. I saw your face that day at Jon’s. You couldn’t stand the sight of me. And I’ve been so focused on making things right from the past that I haven’t given any serious thought to the future. I mean, it’s great to think about us living happily ever after, but I haven’t thought about what I want to do. Do I want to keep working at the shelter, or go back to school, or travel? I don’t know. And you have everything figured out, you even have your books right there for your next semester, and after everything we’ve been through, I don’t want to give you false hope that I’m always going to be around.”

“Ellie, please. We can figure those things out together. It doesn’t matter to me what you do, I just want to be part of it. I know it’s scary, I’m scared too, but I love you. Being with you is the only thing that matters.”

“I love you Mike, I do, but I need time to think about this. I can’t move in. I need space.”

Her words slashed Mike’s heart open, legs nearly crumbling beneath him as he reeled from the pain of hearing the same phrase she had said back in high school. Just as he believed all his dreams were coming true, when he had reached a place of complete trust in her, she was leaving again.

“El, please. I can’t lose you again,” he whispered.

“I’m not El, remember? And you will lose me for sure if you don’t give me time. I need to think about what I want. Give me some time Mike. We can talk in a few days. I’ll call you, ok?”

“Ok. Take all the time you need, Ellie. If you don’t want to move in, I understand. We can take a step back, we can work things out. Just please, call me. I’ll be waiting for you.” He reached to hold her, but she stepped out of his reach and headed for the door. “Goodbye, Mike.” 

The door shut with a loud click, and the sound hit Mike like a bullet. He bent over, holding himself together as the tears started to pour from his eyes. He sat heavily down on the couch, head in his hands, wondering what had gone wrong. What had happened between their love making in the morning to the last few minutes? And then he knew. Making love had scared her, she wasn’t ready and now she was reconsidering everything with him. Things had gotten too serious between them, and now she was running away. She was right, of course. He had hated seeing her back in the spring. But they had come so far since then, and Mike believed they were more in love than they had ever been. He howled in agony as the realization of what had just happened sunk in, curling up on himself, allowing his tears to soak into the rough fabric of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter: Must Have Been Love by Roxette  
> (This is the main love song from the movie Pretty Woman)
> 
> Make believin'  
> We're together,  
> That I'm sheltered,  
> By your heart.  
> But in and outside,  
> I turn to water,  
> Like a teardrop,  
> In your palm.  
> And it's a hot winter's day,  
> I dream away.  
> It must have been love,  
> But it's over now,  
> It was all that I wanted,  
> Now I'm living without.  
> It must have been love,  
> But it's over now.  
> It's where the water flows.  
> It's where the wind blows.


	16. I Remember You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes to terms with the fallout from Ellie's revelation. He is soul sick when he realizes the truth.

Pouring rain hammered against the windows as Mike slowly blinked into consciousness. It was pitch black in the room as he stumbled toward the sound of the ringing phone. Ellie, he thought, and his heart pounded as he grabbed the phone off its cradle. “Hello?” he said breathlessly.

“Hey, Mike. Is Ellie there?” 

“Will? What are you talking about? Ellie isn’t with me, she left here around four o’clock.” 

“Oh. Ok. She’s not here, but there was a message on the machine for her. Apparently, she didn’t go to work today?”

“Sure, she did Will. I watched her get on the subway myself. I think she left work early though, because she was here waiting for me when I came back from the University.”

“That’s weird. The message was from her boss, asking why she wasn’t at work. I can’t see Ellie skipping work without calling, she loves her job,” Will said, and the concern was evident in his voice. 

Mike took a deep, painful breath before continuing. “Will, Ellie was here today to tell me she wasn’t moving in. She said we were moving too fast, and that she…needed space. Maybe she didn’t go to work because she was upset?”

“Mike, that’s impossible.” Will said firmly. “Ellie was up when I came home last night. You were passed out, but she got up and we had a long talk. I told her how excited I was to be moving in with Brand, and we talked about you. Mike, I’ve known Ellie for almost 8 years, and I have never seen her happier than she was last night. She was glowing, talking about how lucky she felt to have another chance with you, and how ready she is to start the next chapter of your life together. If there is one thing I know for sure, she would not have shown up asking you for space, because she couldn’t wait until there was no more space between you.”

Mike took in Will’s words, turning them over in his mind for a moment before responding. “What the mother fuck, Will. I saw Ellie get on the subway for work. If she didn’t make it there, where the hell is she, and who the fuck was here 5 hours ago breaking up with me?”

“Mike, I think you need to get over here right away. Hurry.” Will said the last word with haste before slamming the phone in Mike’s ear, and Mike wasted no time grabbing his coat and shoes and running down the sidewalk to the subway, rain pouring down around him.

When he got to Will’s, he saw that Brand, Jon and Nancy were already gathered in Will’s living room. Will looked up sharply when he walked in, and the look they shared made the bottom drop out of Mike’s stomach.

“We still haven’t heard from her.” Will said, desperation in his voice.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Where could she be, Will? Is there anyone she could have gone to in the city? Was there someone I didn’t know about?”

“No Mike, there was no one else. When would she have had the time to find someone when you two have been glued at the hips for the last four months?”

Mike blushed before continuing. “Then where the hell is she? I saw her get on the train, so I know she was on her way to work when I left her. If she didn’t get there, why? What happened to her? Who did she meet between the station and the shelter? Was it someone on the subway?”

“We don’t know, Mike. Please, sit down and tell us about your last conversation with her.” Nancy was speaking to him, but he barely registered her words. He plopped down on the couch beside her, and she took his trembling hand in hers. “What did she say, Mike? What exactly did she say? What did she do?”

Mike retold the conversation he had had with Ellie that afternoon, pain hitting him all over again as he explained that she had asked him for space, saying that she couldn’t move in. He told them about the way she had been waiting for him outside his door when he got back from NYU, and how surprised he had been that she had left work early. When he mentioned trying to hold her, and how she pulled away from him, Nancy interrupted excitedly.

“Wait, did you touch her at all, Mike? At any time?”

“No, she wouldn’t let me get close.” Mike admitted, hanging his head. 

“Mike, don’t you see? That’s great news!”

“Nancy, with all due respect, what the fuck are you talking about?” Mike looked at his sister scornfully, but she continued to smile.

“Think about it, Mike. There’s only one way you could have seen Ellie if she wasn’t really there. Someone was in your mind, making you believe she was.” Mike tried to interrupt again, but Nancy held up a finger. “Wait, let me talk. When Ellie came back to Hawkins all those years ago, she told me about seeing her Papa again. Her sister had planted the image of that bastard in her mind, making her believe he was right there in front of her. But Kali’s ‘Papa’ was just an image created in Ellie’s mind. He disappeared into thin air when she screamed at her sister to get out of her head. If Ellie was at your place yesterday, saying things that Ellie wouldn’t say, staying out of your reach, maybe it wasn’t Ellie at all.”

“Think Mike, what was she wearing? Was it the same thing she wore out of the house?” Will prompted.

“I don’t know, I think so.” He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration. “Wait, no. Her shoes were different. She was wearing her Chucks. She never wears them to work, she doesn’t want to ruin them. She has those pink runners, I’m sure she was wearing them when we left here.”

“Ok, that’s good. That’s something that Kali couldn’t have known when she conjured Ellie. She was wearing Chucks because that’s what Kali imagined her wearing.”

Mike held his head in his hands, trying to process the information. His emotions had been all over the place since the moment he’d seen Ellie standing on his doorstep, from the pain of her leaving, to the shock of finding out she was missing, and now the idea that Kali was somehow involved. But why?

“Ok, maybe you’re right. Maybe Kali made me imagine Ellie, but why would she do it? I thought they were on good terms? If she wanted something from Ellie she just had to ask. She didn’t have to make her disappear.”

“Maybe Kali wanted Ellie to do something she didn’t agree with. Maybe she’s using her to find those bastards from the Lab again.” Will said angrily.

At the mention of the Lab, Mike looked warily at Brand, wondering when he was going to start freaking out. But Brand sat quietly taking it all in, and Mike realized with a start that Brand had heard about the Lab before. He looked pointedly at Will.

“I told him, Mike. I couldn’t ask Brand to move in, to start a life with me, without telling him the truth about who I am and what I went through. Turns out Zombie Boy was sorta famous, back in the day.” Will joked, trying to lighten the mood. Mike just stared.

“The disappearance of Will Byers was national news, Mike. Even way out here on the coast we heard the story about the boy who went missing and was found dead at 12 years old. You guys had a funeral for him, and then he suddenly reappeared. It was a big story. I just had no idea I would become a part of it.” Brand said honestly. “But it doesn’t matter to me. I love Will. I’m here for him, and I’m here for you guys, too.”

Mike’s jaw dropped as he listened to Brand, realizing that Zombie Boy probably had been national news. But the old fear of too many people finding out about their three summers from Hell in Hawkins, of the government showing up and shutting them up for good, was too strong. If Brand knew about Will, then he knew about Eleven. He could only hope Will had made it clear to Brand what would happen if he told anyone the truth. He opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it promptly, realizing that they were going to need all the help they could get to bring Ellie back.

“Brenner.” Nancy said, and Mike turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “It has to be Brenner. There’s no one else alive who would want to take Ellie. The government made damn sure that none of us would talk about her, and the people who worked in Brenner’s Lab were eaten by the Demodogs and the Demogorgon. Her existence is still a secret Mike, and those who do know about her have a lot to lose by telling anyone.”

“That’s the problem, Nancy. Brenner is dead. I saw him at Hawkins Middle School. He was eaten alive by the Demogorgon.”

“Was he, Mike? Did you see him die?”

“We saw the Demogorgon land on top of him, we heard him scream. He’s dead!”

“Maybe not,” Jonathan said. “You know how these people are Mike. If you didn’t see it happen, maybe it didn’t. His people would have made sure he made it out alive.”

“Oh, god.” Mike said. “What if you’re right? What if Brenner has her again?” The color drained from his already pale face as the words slipped out of his mouth, and for a moment Mike was wrecked at the thought of Ellie being back in the Lab. It had been years since he’d thought about the Lab as anything other than the past, and he knew she had also fought hard to leave it behind her. If she was back in the Lab, she was suffering, and Mike could not stand the thought. Abruptly, he stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, vomiting violently. He was sick to death at the thought of Brenner putting his hands on Ellie again, especially since she no longer had the power to fight him. He would be poking and prodding, and she would be punished for not being able to do what he asked. Mike tried to stand up but hung his head quickly back over the toilet as a new wave of nausea washed over him. 

By the time Mike came out of the bathroom, he was soul sick, desperate to get Ellie back but powerless to accomplish it. For the hundredth time, he wished he could call Hopper and ask him what to do. Hop had been so strong and so fierce about protecting Ellie, and Mike was sure he would have known exactly how to proceed. But Hop was gone, and Mike felt helpless. He wandered back into the living room to take his seat beside Nancy who reached out and took his hand.

“We have to find her. God knows what they’ll do to her if they have her,” he croaked.

"We’ll find her, Mike. We will.” Nancy said, squeezing his hand tightly. “And I think I know where we can start. First, we need to call Steve.”

“Harrington?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Harrington. He is a cop, isn’t he? Maybe he can make some inquiries to see if there has been any activity at the Lab. And then we need to contact the Party to tell them we have a Code Red, Party member in need of assistance.”

At any other time, Mike would have wondered when his sister had become one of the Party, easily repeating their childhood Party rules. But under the circumstances, he was just glad someone had started to formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is one of my very favorite songs from my high school days, and it describes the depth of connection between Mike and Ellie. In the end, they have always been there for eachother, and they will be again.
> 
> I Remember You - Skid Row
> 
> Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,  
> The wind would whisper and I'd think of you,  
> And all the tears you cried, that called my name,  
> And when you needed me, I came through.  
> I paint a picture of the days gone by,  
> When love went blind and you would make me see,  
> I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes,  
> So that I knew you were there for me.  
> Time after time you were there for me.  
> Remember yesterday,  
> Walking hand in hand,  
> Love letters in the sand,  
> I remember you.  
> And through the sleepless nights,  
> Through every endless day,  
> I wanna hear you say,  
> I Remember You.


	17. We Don't Need Another Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, so I'm posting it early. Mike is a bit of a bitch in this chapter, but he'll get his chance to redeem himself! Would love to have some comments! Hope you're all staying safe out there!

Will took the phone, calling Dustin in Boston first. He explained the Code Red in as few words as possible, wary of who could be listening in, but Dustin was ready to come back and help his friends, just as soon as Mike could figure out where they needed to go. Next, he called Max and Lucas in California, but when there was no answer, he left a cryptic message on their answering machine. “Hi guys, it’s Will. A Party member requires assistance, and it’s our job to provide that assistance. Give me a call as soon as you can.”

Nancy called Steve next, and he let lose a string of expletives when Nancy explained that Ellie was missing, but promised to make some inquiries and take a drive out to the Lab. He had adored Ellie since the moment she had walked through the door at the Byers house looking badass and strangling Demodogs to save them. He had gone up to the cabin many times to spend time with her during the year she was in hiding, and it was partly because of the mothering he had done with her and the rest of the Party that he had decided to become a cop. He had realized that he was a pretty great babysitter and dedicated his life to taking care of others. Nancy assured Mike that if there was anything to be learned, Steve would get them the information.

After the calls were made it became a waiting game. The Party was ready to assist, and Steve was investigating, but Mike had nothing to do but sit on the couch under the pitying gazes of his family. Patience had never been his strong suit. He was used to taking charge and knowing what to do, leading the rest of the Party to action. Waiting to find out more information was killing him in more ways than one. He couldn’t stand being helpless, and he couldn’t stand knowing that Ellie was out there alone and scared while he sat on Will’s couch and stared at the phone. He eventually got up and made his way to Ellie’s room, cringing at the sight of the packed boxes stacked against her wall. 24 hours ago, those boxes had held their future, and now he had no idea what to expect. He couldn’t let himself think about not seeing her again, so instead he threw himself down on her bed, burying his face in her pillow. Exhausted, he drifted into an uneasy sleep until someone was shaking him roughly awake. 

“Mike, wake up. Steve called.” Will told him, and he wasted no time jumping out of bed and following the sound of Nancy’s voice down the hall.

“So, the lights are on, did you see anyone?” she was asking Steve. Mike made grabby hands at the phone, but Nancy pushed him away. “Ok, don’t do anything stupid until we get there. We’re on our way.” She hung up the phone and turned to Mike with a hopeful half-smile. 

“The lights are on at Hawkins Lab. Steve didn’t see any people or vehicles, but the Lab has been shut down for years so this is definitely a new development. I think we…”

“We need to go. Right now.” Mike insisted, looking defiantly at his sister as if he thought she would try to stop him.

“I know, Mike. I was just about to say that.” She looked at the rest of their family. “Get your things, we’re leaving.”

Mike practically ran down the hall into Ellie’s room, grabbing his backpack and stuffing it with an extra set of clothes he kept at her place, as well as a change of clothes for Ellie when they found her. He packed their toothbrushes, picked up a pillow, then ran back to the living room and grabbed her patchwork quilt from the couch. Will wrote a note for Ellie and left it on the table in case she returned, and Mike made sure he left a light on when he closed the door. He followed Jon and Nancy to their car and climbed into the back seat while Brand and Will got into Brand’s truck. They wasted no time heading out of the city, and Mike thanked god for the light traffic they encountered as they drove west to the highway.

They stopped three times on the way to Hawkins for gas, snacks, bathroom breaks and to take turns driving. Each time he wanted to scream at them to hurry up, but instead he kept quiet, knowing they were all tired and worried about Ellie. When he wasn’t driving, he tried to focus his thoughts on all the things he loved about her, and all the things they had planned for the future. He had to believe they were going to get her back, because the second any other thought crossed his mind, he felt like he would be sick again. And really, nothing had changed. There was still no world in which Mike Wheeler would not fight to be with Ellie Byers, and he convinced himself that the Universe would not have given them a second chance only to take her away. It was a temporary separation, as it had been for 353 days in their childhood, as it had been when the Byers had moved away. Just a speed bump on their road to happiness. He squeezed his eyes shut against any other possibilities and dozed fitfully, dreaming about the past few months with a kind of rose-colored hue clouding all his memories.

When they finally pulled up to the Wheeler house, Mike was exhausted. His whole body was stiff with eleven hours of disuse, and he was fairly sure he was still in shock. His mom was thrilled to see them at first, until Nancy and Jon filled her in on the reason they were there. Mike took the stairs up to his old room (the ghost of a much smaller Mike pulling a bare-headed little girl down the hall filled his mind) and threw himself down on his old twin bed. Jon and Nancy took Nancy’s old room while Will and Brand were put in Holly’s room. Holly was thrilled to get to sleep with her mother, since their father was on another ‘business trip’. It was just before lunch when they arrived, and Karen got busy making sandwiches and coffee for everyone, but Mike stayed in his room unable to join his family. Food didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except finding Ellie.

Mike was dozing off again when he heard a small knock at the door. He looked up to see his mom standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a plate full of sandwiches. “I’m not hungry,” he told her, rolling over to face the wall. He felt the dip of the mattress beside him as Karen sat down, placing the food on the nightstand. “I know you aren’t Michael, but you need to eat,” she said. “You have to keep your strength up if you are going to find Ellie.”

“I’m fine,” Mike told her. “I said I’m not hungry.”

“Michael Wheeler. Sit up and stop being so selfish. Here you are lying in bed thinking about yourself while Ellie is out there waiting for you to find her. You need to drink this coffee, eat these sandwiches and get your ass down to the living room so that you and your sister can make a plan.”

Mike rolled over, a look of surprise on his face. His mom was the queen of wheedling and cajoling to get him to do what she wanted. She had never spoken so directly, nor had she ever sworn in his presence. But her words were what really got to him, as he realized she was one hundred percent right. He was lying in bed wallowing in self-pity instead of leading the charge to find Ellie. Some Paladin he was, hiding in his room while the rest of the Party prepared for battle. He leaned forward and engulfed Karen in a crushing hug, letting out a sob and burying his head on her shoulder. She held him for a while, then wiped his tears with her warm palms and shoved the cup of coffee into his hands. She rose to leave, purposefully saying “I’ll see you downstairs.” “Thanks mom, I love you.” Mike said genuinely, enjoying the smile she gave him as she said, “I love you, too.”

Mike made short work of the sandwiches before heading downstairs to find that Dustin and Steve had arrived in his absence. He walked up and hugged them both, thanking them for coming. Steve was in the middle of explaining that he hadn’t discovered anything amiss at the lab, and Mike felt his heart sink.

“There hasn’t been any activity at the Lab, no movement of the gate, nothing. But because I’m an awesome cop, I had another idea that I followed up on, and I think I’ve found something promising. There are new tire tracks heading in the direction of Jim Hopper’s cabin.”

Mike knew instantly that it was the place. After Hop’s death, Ellie had inherited the little cabin in the woods that had been both a prison and a haven to her after she escaped the Lab. The Party plus Steve, Jon and Nancy had worked hard to rebuild what the Mindflayer had torn down, wanting Ellie to have the part of Hopper that still lingered in the cabin even though he was gone. But then the Byers’ had moved away, and the cabin stood empty, except for the occasional times when Mike would ride his bike there and just sit inside, willing the former occupants to appear. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew that the lights at the Lab were a decoy, a distraction from the fact that whoever had Ellie, they had taken her to the cabin, destroying any peace she had ever found there.

“That’s it. That’s where she is.” He told the rest of the Party. 

“Mike, are you sure? Maybe somebody should go and check out the Lab, just in case.” Nancy said.

“That’s a good idea, Nance. Somebody should check out the Lab. You never know what we’ll find there, but I do know we won’t find Ellie. She’s at the cabin.” He couldn’t explain it, but his heart felt the weight of her there, a few miles from Mirkwood where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title : We Don't Need Another Hero
> 
> So what do we do with our lives?  
> We only leave a mark,  
> Will our story shine like a life,  
> Or end in the dark?  
> In the Name of Nothing
> 
> We don't need another hero,  
> We don't need to know the way home.  
> All we want is life beyond the Thunderdome.


	18. Lyin' Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter, but it packs a punch! We are slowly making our way to the cabin!
> 
> We're at the end game now. Just a few chapters to go (and maybe an epilogue) Hope you enjoy this one, and please feel free to comment! 
> 
> Stay home and stay safe, everyone.

Will, Brand and Steve were discussing available resources and Nancy, Jonathan and Dustin argued logistics as Mike poured a second cup of coffee. He thought of Ellie, wherever she was, without her morning coffee, and for a moment he felt sorry for whoever was holding her. She could be a bear when she didn’t get her coffee. He stared down at the cup of black liquid, listening to the conversations around him but trying to focus on the details of a plan. He knew Nancy was right about checking out the Lab, but he couldn’t decide if they should run an advance mission to gather information, or use the investigation of the Lab as a decoy for a few of them to sneak off to the cabin. He was just about to interrupt the other conversations when there was a knock at the door. Abruptly the room went silent, and Mike put a finger to his lips before heading into the living room to answer the door.

He peered through the window before opening the door. “Lucas! It’s good to see you.” Mike said, stepping aside to welcome him in.

“Hey Mike,” Lucas said, following Mike into the kitchen. The room erupted into a chorus of hellos as the rest of the Party greeted Lucas, and Mike offered him a coffee. “Coffee would be great.” Lucas said thankfully.

“So, Lucas, where’s Max?” Dustin asked.

“Oh, uh, she stopped to visit her family first.”

“Oh.” Mike said, thinking for a moment before asking, “How did you get here?” 

“I flew, dumbass.” Lucas chuckled.

"Oh, right." Mike said, nodding his head.

“So, when are we starting the search for El?”

The entire group turned their focus on Lucas now, as Mike asked, “What makes you think we’re looking for El?”

“She’s the only one that’s not here, Mike.” 

“Of course!” Mike said. “Lucas, what was the first nickname you ever gave El?”

“What?” Lucas asked, offended. “What the hell are you talking about, Mike?”

“Answer the question.” Mike said menacingly, standing up to his full height and balling his hands into fists.

“Mike, what are you doing?” Dustin asked in alarm.

“I called her El, just like everybody else.” Lucas answered.

Suddenly, Mike moved, catching Lucas by the throat. “Wrong.” He backed Lucas against the wall, leaning over him. “You called her ‘Freak’. The real Lucas would have known that, Kali.” He kept his hold on the body in front of him as Lucas disappeared and the shape of a young woman appeared.

“Holy shit!” Dustin yelled, “Holy shit! Holy shit!”

“Mike, please just listen…” Kali was trying to speak, but Mike’s hand around her throat tightened and she gulped in fear.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mike demanded. “And don’t even think about lying to me this time.” 

“I’m here to help Eleven.” Kali whispered.

“Bullshit. You’re the reason she was taken in the first place. It’s your fault I waited so long to start looking for her!” Mike was yelling now, and Kali shrunk away from him. His hands on her did not yield.

“I know, I’m sorry. They have my family.” Tears were slowly coursing down Kali’s cheeks now, and Mike looked at her in surprise before gritting his teeth and growling, “She’s your family! Ellie is your family!”

“That’s why I’m here. I’m sorry I couldn’t get her sooner. They followed me after I left your apartment, but I lost them when I met up with my crew.” 

“How did you know we were here?” Mike demanded.

“I followed them when they started following you.”

“Do you know where they’re holding her?” Mike asked.

“No. They needed me to distract you, make you believe that Eleven had left on her own so you wouldn’t follow her. Then they let me go, threatening to hurt my family if I did anything to warn you. Wherever Eleven is, my family is there too, and we need each other if we are going to get any of them back.”

Mike’s hands loosened on Kali, but the menace in his voice was clear. “I’m sorry. Those bastards just keep taking, don’t they? We’re working on a plan to find her, and you’re right, we can use all the help we can get. But just so we’re clear, Ellie is my priority. If you cross me again, I will end you.” 

“I understand.” 

“Fine. Now talk. Tell us everything you know.” Kali started the story of how the Lab had showed up in London, abducting her parents and her brother, who had been home on break from University. Kali herself had been grabbed right off the street, a needle stuck in her neck before she could even think about using her power to escape. They had kept her sedated during the trip back to the States, revealing that they had her family after landing in New York. She had been forced to go to Mike and make the illusion of Ellie to stop him from realizing that anything was wrong, other than the fact that she was leaving again. “They were specific about that part, Mike. They wanted you to be broken, to be confronted with your worst fear, because they knew more than anything that the pain would keep you from running after her.”

“Bastard!” Mike spit. “He must have been having us followed since she moved to New York.”

“Who?” Kali asked.

“Brenner. He’s the only one who would do something like this to Ellie.”

“Mike, it’s not Brenner that has Eleven. Brenner is dead. I’ve searched for him for years without a trace. He really did die back in the middle school.”

“Well, if it’s not Brenner, then who? Ellie killed his entourage on the same day the Demigorgon killed Brenner.” 

“It’s Dr. Owens. Dr. Sam Owens.”

Mike slumped down on a kitchen barstool, shock encompassing him. It was impossible. Sam Owens was a friend. He had helped Will after his disappearance into the Upside Down. He’d been there the night they had escaped the Demodogs in the Lab, narrowly escaping himself. He’d given Hopper a birth certificate to keep Ellie safe, and made sure that everyone involved was compensated generously by the government for their troubles. He had even come to Hopper’s memorial. And Hopper had trusted the man, which above all else was enough for Mike to trust Owens himself.

“It can’t be.” Mike said. “He’s always looked out for Ellie. He and Hopper were friends.”

“Think about it, Mike. How did Dr. Owens get out of the Lab that night? Why would the Demodog leave him half eaten? He must have had help to survive, otherwise there would have been nothing left. You saw what happened to Bob.” Dustin said, realizing the truth of Kali’s words. “He’s also the one person in the world, other than the Party, who knows the truth of Ellie’s identity. He gave Hopper her new birth certificate and the social security number. It would have been easy for him to keep tabs on her.”

“Shit…. shit, shit, shit!” Mike exclaimed, banging his head down on the countertop. The truth of Owen’s betrayal hit him like a punch in the gut. Was there no one in the world they could trust?

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Steve said. “If this is the chick who tricked you into seeing Ellie at your apartment, why are we trusting her word?”

“We’re not.” Mike said simply, looking up. “But we are going to work with her. We need her.” 

“Ok, great. So, what’s the plan.”

“Kali, what do you know about the security with Owens and his crew? How many men are with him?”

“I only saw about a dozen men with him, but there could be more waiting for him at the Lab.”

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, rising from the barstool and pacing the kitchen. “Ok, it’s settled then. We need to check out the Lab before we go to the cabin. It’s the only way we will know what we’re facing when we get to Ellie.”

“Cabin? I thought Ellie was at the Lab.” Kali questioned. Mike repeated the information Steve had given earlier, mentioning that Steve had seen activity at the cabin but leaving out the feeling deep within him that told him she was there.

“Ok. I’ll take my crew and investigate the Lab. I can hide us safely from view, and we’ll report whatever we find back to you.”

“Fine, as long as Nancy and Jonathan go with you,” Mike said firmly, glancing at his family to see them nod determinedly as he volunteered them. Nancy was the best shot out of any of them, and Mike knew that Jon would refuse to let her go without him. He also knew that Jon was always calm under pressure, which would help to steady Kali and her crew.   
“Fine.” Kali said stiffly. “We leave in an hour. Be ready.”

“We’ll be ready, don’t worry.” Nancy said, giving her an unimpressed look. They stared at each other for a minute before Kali abruptly turned and stormed from the room. Mike knew she didn’t like the idea of taking anyone with her, but the fact that she had agreed to it convinced him that she was serious about getting Ellie and her family back. For the moment, he had no choice but to trust her.

Suddenly the door opened again, and Mike ran back to the living room to find Lucas standing there, but this time Max was with him. 

“Wheeler! We came as soon as we got Will’s message. We knew if anything screwy was happening, it would be in Hawkins! What’s going on?” Max asked, by way of greeting. 

“Ellie is missing. Come on, we’ll tell you everything.” Mike led them to the kitchen where the Party was waiting, allowing his friends to tell the events of the last two days to a bewildered Lucas and Max, while he stood quietly in the corner, contemplating his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Lyin' Eyes by The Eagles
> 
> My oh my, you sure know how to arrange things.  
> You set it up so well, so carefully,  
> Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things?  
> You're still the same old girl you used to be.
> 
> You can't hide your lyin' eyes,  
> And your smile is a thin disguise,  
> Thought by now, you'd realize,  
> There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes.


	19. I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to bring it around town...Mike stiffens his resolve, and gets by with a little help from his friends.

Mike hugged his sister tightly before she and Jon headed outside to meet Kali and her crew. Kali shoved them into the back of her van as she, Axl and Dottie piled in behind them. Mick was driving and Funshine demanded shotgun just by virtue of his size. 

“Be careful.” Mike told them. “Let me know as soon as you find anything.”

“We will, Mike. I promise.” Nancy said. Kali slammed the door shut and Mick pulled away from the curb, leaving an anxious Mike alone on the lawn. He heard Steve walk up behind him but was surprised when he felt the hand that fell on his shoulder. It reminded him of something Hop would do. He was always offering Mike support despite the tenuous peace between them. Mike had forgiven him for hiding Ellie, understanding why Hop was willing to put her safety before everything and everyone else. But he had never forgotten those 353 days, and Hop had never forgiven himself for making Mike suffer. “We’ll find her, Mike.” Steve assured him, “And when we do, I bet she will have kicked everyone’s asses and there will be nothing for us to do but bring her home.”

Mike chuckled. That sounded exactly like Ellie. She would not wait for someone to rescue her if she could kick-ass herself. But his chuckle turned to a ragged breath as he remembered that Ellie could no longer defend herself. She was a force to be reckoned with even without her power, but she was no match for a dozen armed men and a maniacal scientist. She needed Mike, and he intended to be there for her. 

Steve let his arm drop and told Mike that he was heading back into the station. “I have to get back to work, especially if I don’t want to arouse suspicion. And it’s the best way for me to find out any other information. I’ll be in touch.” Mike watched him go and turned back to the house, silently walking in unnoticed and heading straight for his room. He grabbed his backpack, removing his clothes and other necessities but keeping Ellie’s clothes and her blanket. He threw in a flashlight, a compass, and binoculars that he had dug out from downstairs, as well as a water canteen and some random snacks pilfered from the kitchen. He had no idea what kind of shape Ellie would be in when he found her, but he wanted to be prepared. Lastly, he tossed in his gun and extra bullets. None of the Party knew he owned a gun, and he had never told them about the hours he spent at the gun range practicing with it. After the events of his childhood he had felt that he needed a way to protect himself and had become an excellent shot. He hoped he would never have to use it, but he knew he would pull the trigger without remorse if the situation called for it. No one was going to stand in the way of him getting Ellie back.

When he had everything together, he opened the window of his room and climbed out onto the roof. He inched his way along the edge of the shingles until he found the trellis outside Nancy’s room (the same one Steve had climbed so many years ago) and climbed down until he felt his Chucks touch the cold ground. Quietly he made his way around the yard to the back of the house, jumped the fence and headed into the darkness toward Mirkwood. He made it about 10 steps before a bright light shone rudely in his face.

“What the fu..” Mike started to say, but he was cut off by the sound of another voice. 

“Exactly. What the fuck.” Dustin said as he and Lucas stepped out of the tree line. “Where are you going, Mike?”

Mike thought about lying to his friends, claiming that he needed a walk to clear his head or some other bullshit, but in the end, he opted for the truth. “I need to go alone. I can’t wait for Steve to come back with intel, or for Nancy and Jon to check out the lab. I know where Ellie is and I’m going to get her.”

“Right, and we’re coming with you.” Dustin said, though Mike was already shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous. I don’t know how many men will be there, or what kind of defenses they’ve set up to keep me out. I can’t ask you guys to take that kind of risk.”

“Mike, you’re not asking us, you don’t have to. We are coming with you to find Ellie, end of story. We’re out here for her as much as for you. The three of us rescued her last time, you need our help to save her again.”

Mike sighed, wrestling with the idea of putting his friends in danger, but knowing he needed them by his side. And it was true, they had all been together the night they went looking for Will but found a frightened little girl instead. Come to think of it, “Where’s Will? And Max?”

Even in the minimal light from the flashlight, Mike could see Lucas blushing at the question. “Max is inside, asleep.”

Mike stared at him. “You know she’s going to kill you when she wakes up, right?”

“Ya, I know. But I’d rather face her wrath than put her in danger. I need to know she’s safe so I can focus on the mission.”

“Mission, huh? What are we, twelve?” Dustin laughed before adding, “Will stayed back with Brand. We need someone to coordinate the others when they come back from the Lab and with Steve when he comes back from the police station. And we need Will to talk down Max if she wakes up before we get back.”

“Fair enough.” Mike said. “Let’s go.”

He started out again along the path, picking his way carefully among the trees as Lucas turned off the flashlight. Mike felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally stumbled out into a small clearing. He looked around at the giant trees stretching into the night sky, felt the carpet of leaves beneath his feet, sucked in a breath, and fell to his knees.

“Mike!” Dustin shouted, crouching down beside him and putting his hands protectively on his shoulders. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“This is where we found her.” Mike’s voice was barely more than a whisper. The lump in his throat made it difficult to speak, as did the oppressive silence that lingered in the space. “This is where I found her.” He bowed his head to hide the tears threatening to pour down his face, “It was a miracle I found her the first time…what if I can’t find her again?” A ragged sob ripped from his throat and he bunched rotten leaves in his fists as he stared helplessly at the ground. 353 days of being without her crashed down around him, as did the first hundred days when he had searched for her relentlessly with nothing to go on but hope and a gut feeling that she was still alive. But there was never a trace, no footprints, no leads. His friends had given up on him, finally accepting that Eleven was gone, but he had called her every night, every night…

“Mike, come on. We are going to find her. Now, think. How did you know she was alive last time? When all of us had given up and moved on, you believed she was still out there. Why?” Lucas asked.

“I felt her,” Mike sputtered. “I thought I was going crazy, but I felt her presence around me all the time. Sometimes I even thought I heard her voice, and I think I did when she was in the void. But she can’t get there without her powers, Lucas. I can’t feel her anymore.”

“Bullshit.” Lucas said.

“What?”

“I can feel Max. She doesn’t have powers, but I feel a pull towards her. It’s because I love her, and somehow, I know that if she left this world, I would feel that too. Now focus on your love for Ellie. You’ll feel her whether she has powers or not.”

Mike stared at Lucas, shocked that the other man was so readily discussing his feelings. But he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to think about Ellie, travelling to the secret part of his heart that beat only for the woman he loved. He thought of her smile, her laughter, the way her eyebrows crinkled when she learned something new. He thought of her flowing brown hair, her silky skin, and the way her kisses burned his lips. And then he thought of her innocent doe eyes staring into the face of her captors, her heart pounding in fear as her body was exploited once more in the name of science, her mind wondering if anyone was coming for her. He felt that she was alive, felt his love for her like a blazing fire in the pit of his soul, and he pitied any person that stood between them. He pounded his fists angrily on the ground, berating himself for wasting time before springing into action and storming through the clearing to the path that led to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)
> 
> Lookin' into your eyes I know I'm right,  
> If there's anything worth my love, it's worth a fight.  
> We only get one chance,   
> But nothin' ties our hands,  
> You're what I want, listen to me  
> Nothin' I want is outta my reach.
> 
> Heaven helps the man who fights his fear,  
> You're the only thing that keeps me here.  
> You're the reason that I'm hangin' on,  
> My heart's stayin' where my heart belongs.  
> I'm Free.


	20. Holding Out For a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Long Weekend (if you're in Canada) :) I hope everyone is staying safe out there, and thank you to anyone reading this that is still out there working, whether you are a store clerk or a medical professional, you rock! 
> 
> This is a longer chapter, and hopefully an exciting one. I am getting kinda emotional now that I'm almost at the end of this thing; I've put a lot of time and heart into it, hope it's turned out ok! I'm still batting around the idea of posting some of the story from Ellie's POV, and I have a couple of other stories in the works. Thank you to everyone still reading this to the end, I really love you guys! And thanks to everyone who leaves a comment, they make my day!

When the terrain beneath their feet became a hard-packed dirt road, Mike motioned for his friends to retreat to the tree line. They followed the familiar road from the cover of the branches, and Mike thanked god for the blanket of wet leaves beneath their feet that muffled their progress. When they came to the edge of the clearing where the cabin stood, they saw a group of 4 soldiers fanned out around the structure. Mike waved Lucas and Dustin back into the heavy foliage around them, all three huddling close together among the branches. Lucas and Dustin immediately turned their attention to him, and Dustin whispered, “What’s the plan?” Mike was momentarily taken aback by the absolute faith in their eyes as they waited for him to give them their marching orders. He was their Paladin, the leader, the guy that figured out how things would go down. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have these men for friends, let alone have their belief in him after all these years, but he wasn’t going to waste a second of their loyalty. Wordlessly he knelt on the ground, digging until he found what he was looking for. He held up a silver strand and whispered, “Trip Wire. Hopper had one of these all around the perimeter of the cabin. If you two can rig it up again, get the attention of those soldiers and let the trip wire catch them when they try to follow. That should give me enough of a distraction to sneak inside.” 

“Right, but what happens when you do get in? There are probably more soldiers inside.”

Mike looked at his two best friends before reaching into his pack and pulling out the gun. They gasped at the sight of it in his hands, but they knew better than to argue with the look in his eye. He pulled back the slide, checking to make sure there was a bullet in the chamber, and said, “I feel sorry for anyone inside.”

“Be careful.” Dustin said, and Mike echoed his words as he held up the trip wire and watched them retreat as they followed it around to the other side. 

Mike watched the soldiers lazily patrolling the perimeter of the cabin as he waited for Lucas and Dustin to reset the wire. The men were armed, but their weapons were holstered or hung unnoticed by their sides. They didn’t seem concerned about meeting danger this far into the woods, and Mike was glad for their negligence. Their false sense of security would work to his favor when it came time for them to react to the disturbance about to take place. The slower they were to get their hands on their weapons, the safer Lucas and Dustin would be, and the easier getting past them would be. They chatted among themselves and passed a small flask between them, until a sharp rustling in the trees caught their attention. The minute they looked away, Mike ran from beneath the trees to hide behind the small shed where Hopper had kept his tools. There was enough overgrowth around the dilapidated building to conceal his position, and he waited until more rustling caused the soldiers to turn their attention to the other side of the property. The two men nearest to the area of the disturbance starting walking away from the cabin in the direction of the noise, which left two on Mike’s side, still not bothering to hoist their weapons. Mike flattened himself against the shed and waited for the men to hit the trip wire. Suddenly, the sound of bullets pierced the air, and Mike momentarily grinned at the fact that Hopper’s handiwork had survived, until one of the men on his side started running towards his colleagues, who were splayed on the ground in shock and pain. The man closest to Mike finally reached for his weapon, but Mike was already beside him with his own gun pointed at the man’s temple. He had no idea how he knew what to do, but he followed his instinct and demanded the man get down on his knees before whipping him with the butt of his gun and grabbing the other man’s weapon as he went down. He smirked as the realization that so many afternoons watching action movies in his basement had given him the idea of how to proceed. It would have been down-right comical if Ellie hadn’t been on the other side of the door. 

He held the pistol in front of him as he made his way inside the darkened cabin. Being in the forest had already acclimated his eyes to the lack of light, but he was surprised that he couldn’t see any soldiers in the shadows. Cautiously he crept forward, scanning his surroundings from left to right, until a sliver of moonlight shone through the small windows and illuminated the sight in front of him. Mike’s heart dropped into his stomach as the sight of Ellie assaulted his senses. She was strapped to a chair, the restraints the only thing that held her upright. Blood ran from her nose and pooled against blood that had already dried on her upper lip, creating a macabre mask on her pale face. Her head hung, covered in matted hunks of curly brown hair, and her arms were bound behind her back at a sharp angle. Her feet were bare and bloody, her black pants torn and filthy where she had obviously been dragged. He fought back bile as he rushed to her, dropping the gun to the floor as he reached out to take her bruised chin in his hands, and relief flooded him as he felt her breath against his palms. The urge to hold her in his arms brought him forward, but as he reached around her, he saw what looked like silver thread streaming from her left arm. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a medical tube, running from a bag of clear liquid hung on a wheeled stand nearby. The silver strand that ran from her right arm was also a medical tube, but it wound around her small frame to something that was propped up behind her. Taking a deep breath, he slowly crawled around to find the source of the tube, and almost cried out as he realized it was connected to a body. There was a woman tied to the chair behind Ellie, bound to her with one silver tube and sporting an identical tube from her other side also connected to a clear liquid bag. There was a fresh pool of blood on her face, and her head hung unconsciously from her bony neck, chin resting against her fragile chest.

Mike had never seen the woman who was so grotesquely tied to Ellie, but he’d heard enough about her to know her anyway. It was Terry Ives, Ellie’s mama, and Mike realized with horror that the tube between them was providing the link for some sort of blood transfusion. At first, he thought the clear bags were full of nutrients, but he realized quickly from their unconscious states that the bags held a cocktail of drugs that were causing them to sleep. He reached up to pull the feeding tube out of Ellie’s arm, only to freeze in place at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, Michael.” Sam Owens said, sneaking out from the cover of Hopper’s bedroom. Mike cursed himself, understanding too late that he should have cleared all the rooms before rushing to Ellie’s side. Turns out he hadn’t watched enough action movies after all, as he reeled from his rookie mistake.

In a heartbeat, Mike felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against his temple. In his peripheral vision he was shocked to see Nancy and Jon being herded forward from the shadows and he realized his second rookie mistake. Axl, Funshine, Dottie and Mick stood in a cluster around Nancy and Jon, and Mike sucked in a gasp when he realized that the gun to his head was being held there by Kali.

“You bitch.” Mike said. Kali dug the weapon deeper into his skin, chuckling. “I’ve been called worse.”

“Now, Mike. It’s not like you to be impolite.” Dr. Owens came forward into Mike’s view, smiling like it was any other day at the lab. 

“Fuck you.” Mike spat.

“Ok, maybe you’ve changed since we last met.” Sam laughed. “I’m sorry things had to be like this kid, I really am. But Eleven needs my help to get her powers back, and I need Eleven to finish the work that Dr. Brenner started. Provided you all co-operate, no one needs to get hurt. You and Nancy and Jon here can walk out unharmed, and I will tell my men to stand down outside your house where they are keeping an eye on your mom and the rest of your friends. Just leave Eleven and Terry with me and everything will be fine.”

“Not a chance. I’d rather die than leave her here with you.”

“I figured you would say that. But would you rather your friends and family die for her too? Is that what she would want?”

Mike’s heart sank as he realized that Owens had him cornered. He would gladly die if it meant Ellie could be free, but he could not ask all the people he loved to do the same. Suddenly Kali was shoving him forward, and he was made to sit along the wall of the cabin with Nancy and Jon, the gun that had been against his head now pointing straight at his face. Kali fixed him with a calculating gaze, and he stared back with pure hatred at Ellie’s so-called sister. He was glad Ellie was unconscious, because the pain of knowing that Kali had turned against her would break her heart.

He turned his head to see that Owens was checking the tubes that stretched between Ellie and her mother. A second man came forward and pressed a syringe against Ellie’s neck, and Mike shouted “Get away from her, you asshole! Don’t touch her!”

“Mike, listen. You have got to calm down. What I’m doing here is FOR Eleven. I am trying to help her get her powers back. The injection we gave her is nothing more than a derivative of the original psychotropic drugs that gave her the powers in the first place. See, Eleven here has dirty blood. Ever since the MindFlayer put his tentacles inside her, she has been carrying his contamination. That’s why she can’t access her powers. As long as the Upside Down is still coursing through her veins, she will never access them. Terry’s blood will help to clean hers, and the psychotropics will complete the process. We drained as much of Eleven’s blood as we could before we started, and the beauty of having Terry here is that we can repeat this process as many times as it takes for Eleven to get her powers back. It could take a while, I’ll admit, but the only people who will miss her are either trapped in your house or in this cabin. All part of the plan, Mike. I knew you would rush to her aid the minute you figured things out, which is why I sent Kali to tell you the truth. This way, everything is taken care of.”

“You bastard. We trusted you. HOPPER trusted you.”

“That was the whole point, Mike. Once Brenner was removed from the equation, they sent me to earn your trust and keep tabs on the situation. I knew that Will was being infiltrated by the MindFlayer, but I let him believe that everything was happening in his head so that I could come in and save the day once things got out of hand. And of course, Eleven was off the grid then, but I knew if we had Will – and you, of course – she would come to your rescue. She would not stay hidden when there was a chance that harm would come to you. Then it was a waiting game. I gave Jim the birth certificate and passport for Jane Hopper, and I’ve been able to keep tabs on her ever since. When she flew to Europe with Kali, it was easy to locate them and offer Kali the chance to be part of the plan. Of course, we had to kidnap her family to help her see the rightness of her decision, but in the end, it’s worked out quite well.”

The desperation that Mike felt as Owens spoke was like a black pit opening in his soul. All hope he had ever had for Ellie and his future slid down into the depths, as he realized that none of them that had seen the Upside Down would ever be free again. There was no one left that they could trust, no one to turn to. Tears pooled in his eyes, but before they could reach his cheeks, he felt a flicker of recognition.

“Don’t react.” Whispered voice in his head. “They don’t know my powers are back. I’m weak, but I can fight Mike. I can do this.”

“I love you. What do you want me to do?” Mike thought, hanging his head to hide his shock and allowing his tears to fall, sobs shaking his shoulders. It was partially an act, and partially in response to Ellie’s presence in his mind. He couldn’t believe her voice was there inside his head, forming a connection between them and confirming that she was alive.

“Just keep him talking,” the voice said.

Mike looked up through eyes blurred with anger and tears. “How did you do it, Sam? How did you fool Hop?”

“That is a good question, Mike. I’m not sure I ever really did. That man was the most perceptive, persistent, drug addled, alcoholic, soul sick small-town cop I ever met. Honestly, he was in horrible shape after his real daughter died. We had no concerns that the Chief would get involved with the Lab at all. But I guess we underestimated how badly he wanted to sleep with Joyce Byers, or how easily he would believe she wasn’t crazy. He was also very willing to replace his dead daughter with a new one. I mean most men would have given up after the first one, but he was a stubborn son of a bitch. He never really trusted me, but he needed me to get Eleven the documents that he believed would ensure her freedom. I don’t know if it ever occurred to him that I would use those documents to keep tabs on her for the rest of her life. And really, when the MindFlayer returned, it was easy to let him walk into his own death. All I had to do was be a little late with the calvary, and Jim was dead before I could say Upside Down.”

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and the lights flickered in the cabin. When the room was illuminated, everyone holding a gun was holding it to their own head.

“Eleven! I can’t believe you caught me monologuing!” Sam chuckled. “It’s great to see you’ve got your powers back. Now, I know you don’t want anything to happen to…” Another flicker of lights, and this time Mike felt something thick and wet splash against him in the dark. When the lights came back on, he stared in shock at the bloody remains of Sam Owens, ripped in two and lifeless on the floor. Eleven was standing, the ropes that had bound her slack at her feet and the tubes she had torn from her arms leaking fluids all over the floor. With a scream she forced Kali and her men against the wall. There was a loud click, and suddenly every single one of them had their fingers on the triggers of their guns. “Don’t move.” Eleven said, her voice strong and commanding. 

Mike wasted no time rising to his feet and rushing to her side, but she put out a hand to stop him before he could get close. “Stop Mike, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Feeling the power that crackled around her, he nodded, running to where Terry Ives was still restrained to her chair. As Ellie tilted her head slightly, the ropes around Terry and the tubes in her arms fell to the floor. Mike’s long arms caught the woman just as she was about to fall out of the chair, and he cradled her gingerly against him. 

“We’ve got her Ellie, let’s go.” Mike said. He, Nancy, and Jon started to back towards the door. Ellie stood her ground, staring determinedly at her sister. 

“I loved you, Kali,” she said. “I was willing to forgive you, for leaving me in the lab all those years ago. For all the bad people you’ve killed. For conjuring Papa in my head. We could have been family. Now, we’re nothing. I’m going to let you live, but you and your friends are going to stay away from the people I love, or I promise, you will end up just like him.” She nodded her head in the direction of the pulpy remains of Sam Owens. As one, Kali and her friends sunk into unconsciousness, dropping their weapons as Ellie reached out to twist the guns into useless hunks of metal. A scream erupted from her lips and the cabin door blew open. Mike passed Terry to Jon, who quickly ran outside with Nancy beside him. Mike stood still, waiting until Ellie’s hand was safely in his before retreating. Once they were far enough away from the structure, Ellie stopped to face her old home one last time, screaming and bleeding as dozens of ancient trees were uprooted and flung against the cabin, entombing Kali and her gang. Her tiny frame was weaving as she stood beside Mike, and he wrapped her in his arms as she fell against him. Her face was covered in blood that ran from her nose and ears, and horrifying black lines wound all over her skin just as they had when she’d closed the gate, but none of that mattered to Mike as he held her against him. “You’re ok, Ellie. I’ve got you. It’s over, love. It’s all over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler (Footloose Soundtrack)
> 
> Where have all the good men gone  
> And where are all the Gods?  
> Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odd?  
> Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
> Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need...
> 
> I need a hero,  
> I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night,  
> He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
> And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
> I need a hero,  
> I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light,   
> He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon   
> And he's gotta be larger than life.  
> Larger than life.


	21. Do I Have to Say the Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, ok. Wow. I can't believe we're here, at the end. This story represents months of work and love on my part, and I hope you've enjoyed getting to know my version of Mike and El as much as I've enjoyed sharing them. 
> 
> My most sincere thanks to everyone who has been with me on this journey, commenting and adding kudos and encouraging me to keep going. I couldn't have done it without you, and your support means more to me than I have words for. Just know that I try to pay it forward, with what I write and with every time I share the journey of reading someone else's work. 
> 
> This last chapter and Epilogue were extremely emotional for me to write, but I hope I have given you something satisfying in the end.

The hike back through Mirkwood took considerably longer as Jon carried Terry and Mike carried Ellie carefully through the heavy brush. At first it had seemed that Ellie might be able to walk on her own, as Mike offered her sips from the canteen and tried to wrap her in the blanket. She refused to take it, demanding that they wrap Terry in the quilt as Jon lifted her into his arms. She allowed Mike to pull on the sweater he’d brought for her, reaching up to stroke his cheek before falling limply into his arms. He choked down panic, praying to whatever god there was to keep her alive until he could get her home, and forced himself to keep moving. When they reached the edge of his backyard, Mike laid Ellie gently on the path and whispered for Nancy to watch over her as he pulled the binoculars from his bag. He scanned the perimeter, looking for evidence of the men that Owens had dispatched to keep surveillance on his family. Instead, he was met with the sight of several members of the Hawkins police force disarming and arresting the so-called soldiers. Without Owens there to instruct them, it looked like the remaining members of his team were going peacefully.

Mike, Jon, and Nancy made their way to the back door, silently slipping into the basement with the two listless women. Jon laid Terry on the couch, while Mike sat in the chair with Ellie in his lap, refusing to let her go. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. He looked up in confusion as Nancy knelt beside him, but gratefully took the warm washcloth she offered and began cleaning the blood from Ellie’s face. Tears were streaming from Nancy’s eyes, and he tried to speak, to tell her that everything would be alright, that Ellie was going to be alright, but he couldn’t form the words. Instead, he let his own tears fall as Nancy gripped his arm tightly and leaned against the chair. A soft voice beside him whispered, “Oh, Michael,” and he was shocked to find his mom on his other side, staring down at her heartbroken son and the beautiful woman in his arms who clung stubbornly to life. Karen took the washcloth from his hands and continued cleaning Ellie’s blood from her lips and her cheeks as Mike went back to absentmindedly kissing every inch of her clean skin. 

He didn’t know how long he sat with Ellie in his arms before he heard the commotion of people on the stairs, and a stern but familiar voice admonishing the Party members to get out of the way. Mike looked up to see Steve giving Dustin, Will, Lucas and Max shit for blocking the path of a young but capable-looking woman making her way down the stairs. He looked pointedly at Steve, ready to lecture him for bringing a stranger into their midst, when he realized he knew the person standing before him. “Mike, you remember my friend Robin. She’s Dr. Buckley, now.”

“I’m not finished med school yet, dingus,” she said to Steve, shaking her head at her best friend. “I can help though, Mike. Let me look at her.” Nancy stepped aside as Robin knelt by Mike and Ellie, pulling something from a bag she dropped at her side. Mike’s grip tightened instinctively on his girlfriend until he saw that the tool in Robin’s hand was only a stethoscope. He allowed her to reach in and listen to Ellie’s heart and watched patiently as the almost-doctor checked Ellie’s eyes and ears, took her temperature and methodically cleaned the deep gashes left by the transfusion tubes. He let out a strangled breath when Robin told him that Ellie was going to be ok, reminding him that Ellie’s body healed in its own way and that time and rest were the best things for her. Without getting up from the chair, he thanked her profusely as she cared for Terry Ives in the same way, assuring Mike that in time Terry would also make a full recovery. Before leaving, Robin pressed a light kiss against his forehead, promising to return to check on the women the next day. Steve followed her, hissing at the Party members to be quiet before allowing Mike’s friends to lumber down the stairs. After making sure that Terry was comfortable, Nancy took Jonathan’s hand and followed him from the basement, a pale and bewildered looking Karen behind them, as the Party crowded around Ellie and Mike.

Max reached out to take one of Ellie’s hands and Will grasped the other as they took in the sight of their friend. Now that the mask of crusted blood had been cleaned away, she looked almost peaceful in sleep, despite the angry black lines that stood out against her pale skin. Lucas and Dustin each put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, and he whispered a thank you to his best friends. He knew it wasn’t enough to express the deep gratitude he had for the people by his side, but he knew they would understand all the unspoken things it meant. Gradually they repeated the story of what had taken place while Mike was at the cabin, each of them adding details as they went along. 

Steve, having come up empty-handed at the police station and worrying that Nancy (and the others) would need back up, had decided to take another drive by the Lab. He’d kept a safe distance while watching the building but realized quickly that Kali’s van was gone and he headed back to the Wheeler’s where he expected to meet up with them. He’d been pissed to find that Nancy, Jon, and 3 of the Party members were missing and had ripped Dustin a new one when he and Lucas came barreling out of the woods, but they had all shut up when Max yelled at them from her perch by the front window. Owens’ men had arrived to set up a perimeter around the house, not allowing anyone in or out, but apparently they hadn’t factored in Steve’s ability to call for back up. There had been a few tense moments as the Hawkins police surrounded the mercenaries, but once Owens’ men realized they were outnumbered, they put down their weapons and opted for self-preservation. Mike had seen the take-down from his position in the woods and had admired the way Steve had handled both his men and the situation, knowing that Hopper would have been proud of the young officer.

Soon Mike’s head started to bob despite his concerted effort to stay awake, and he had only been able to protest weakly when Lucas took Ellie from his arms. Max wrapped an arm around his waist, propping him against her as she led him upstairs to his room. She was about to start helping him get undressed when he chuckled. “Geez Mayfield, I know you want to get my clothes off, but I think I can handle it from here.” Max’s face was as red as her hair as she stepped away, muttering, “You wish, Wheeler.” Lucas laughed as he laid Ellie gently on the bed. “C’mon baby, you can take my clothes off,” he joked as Max punched him in the arm. “After the shit you pulled? Not a chance, Stalker.”

After saying goodnight to his friends, Mike closed the door and turned to look at the woman sleeping peacefully on his childhood bed. He had left the pack with Ellie’s extra clothes downstairs, so instead he quietly rooted through his drawers until he found an old pair of sweatpants. Delicately, he slipped the ruined black track pants off Ellie’s tiny frame and put on the clean ones. Sneaking out to the bathroom he wet another cloth and brought it back to wipe the dirt from Ellie’s feet before pulling on a long pair of his socks. He smiled at the adorable way his socks dwarfed her feet before tucking her legs under the blankets. He stripped his own filthy clothing off, wishing he could take a shower but not willing to leave Ellie’s side. Gingerly, he laid down on the bed and slipped his lanky frame under the blankets, snuggling so close to Ellie that he had to remind himself to back off a bit and let her breathe. He brushed her hair away from her forehead, hands ghosting over the bruises, black lines, and huge black bags under her eyes until gradually he drifted into sleep, while tears left salty streaks down his pale cheeks.

What felt like minutes to Mike turned out to be several hours, as he woke to the late morning light streaming in through his windows. It took him a moment to realize he was in his bed in Hawkins, and a few minutes more to remember why he was there. In a panic he reached for the warm body that should have been by his side, throwing back the blankets and shooting out of bed when he realized she was gone. He bolted for the door, whispering her name loudly as he stuck his head into the hall. Hearing no answer, he stalked down the hall, peering into the bathroom and calling her name again. When she wasn’t on the top floor, he thundered down the stairs, almost shouting now as he searched the house. When he rounded the doorway into the kitchen, he stopped abruptly at the sight of Ellie in her sweatshirt and his sweatpants, rolled up several times while his socks had been similarly rolled down. She was leaning against the counter sipping a glass of water, but she started up anxiously as he barreled into the room. “Ohmygod, Ellie. You scared me.” She hastily set down her glass as he threw his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

“Mike, it’s ok. I’m right here,” she said. He was kissing the top of her head and running his hands up and down her arms when he realized the words she had said were in his head. He took a step back, searching her tired eyes, and she nodded. “I have my powers back, Mike. Owens is a bastard for what he did to me and mama, but it worked. I have my old abilities, and a few new tricks up my sleeve. It seems I am now a telekinetic and a telepath.”

“Holy shit, Ellie.” Mike stammered. The shock was all over his face as he stared down at his girlfriend, but he tried to smile as she continued to speak inside his mind. 

“I love you, Mike. So much. I know what Kali did to you and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry she made you think I was leaving you, because that’s the last thing I want. The only thing I could think about while I was tied up in that cabin was how I could get back to you.”

He started to speak, but she put a finger to his lips and then gently pressed it against his head. “We will always find each other Ellie. I love you. I can’t lose you again,” he thought, and he kissed her passionately as he heard her voice in his mind again. “You won’t lose me. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 Title: Do I Have to Say the Words by Bryan Adams
> 
> Rescue me from the mire,  
> Whisper words of desire,   
> Rescue me, darlin'  
> Rescue me.  
> With your arms open wide,  
> Want you here by my side,  
> Come to me, darlin'  
> Rescue me.  
> When this world's closing in,  
> There's no need to pretend,   
> Set me free, darlin'  
> Rescue me.  
> I don't wanna let you go so I'm standin' in your way,  
> Never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today.  
> Do I have to say the words?  
> Do I have to tell the truth?  
> Do I have to shout it out?  
> Do I have to say a prayer?  
> Must I prove to you,   
> How good we are together,   
> Do I have to say the words?


	22. Epilogue - The Search is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it was always meant to end.

1 Month Later

Michael Wheeler looked up in awe at the sight of his girlfriend making popcorn in the kitchen. The sunlight streaming in illuminated her hair like a halo, making her appear as the angel she was. He smiled, heart-eyed, and then stifled a laugh as he watched her shake the Jiffy Pop over the stove-top, shaking her entire body in the process. It was beyond cute, and he was forced to get up and put his arms tightly around her waist while she worked, nuzzling her neck with kisses. She tried to swat him away with one hand while still shaking the popcorn in the other, but he reached a long arm over her and turned off the stove, taking the popcorn and setting it in the kitchen sink to cool.

“Mike! I wasn’t done with that! Less than half the kernels were popped!”

“Sorry,” Mike said, nuzzling deeper against her soft skin. With a gentle hand, he gathered her long, chestnut hair, pulling it over one shoulder, allowing him to pepper kisses along the column of her neck. She reached both arms up and wound her fingers in his hair, and he took the opportunity to run his long fingertips up and down her side.

“That tickles,” she whispered.

“Want me to stop?”

“No.” She wiggled out of his hold and turned to face him, eagerly crashing their lips together. He put a hand on either side of her waist and lifted her up, placing her on the counter top and stepping between her legs. She deepened the kiss, and he pulled her as close as he possibly could, slipping his hands beneath her t-shirt and teasing her bare skin. She wound her hands tighter into his messy black curls and lightly scraped her nails against his scalp, eliciting a soft moan from Mike as he sucked her bottom lip between his. It was always like this with them, lately. The smallest touch would have them craving closer contact, needing to feel every inch of each other to prove to themselves that they were real. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to their bed, falling down with her to the soft blue comforter and allowing their bodies to melt together, becoming one. 

As they lay in bed an hour later, her legs twisted with his, her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart, he realized that the sun had gone down on another day and they were still together. No one had tried to take her away today. She was real, but he slipped his hand between them to place it over her heart, just to be sure. 

“It’s ok. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He heard her tender voice in his mind and kissed the top of her head as he thought, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” she whispered, lightly kissing the pale skin of his chest.

He kissed her again before carefully shifting her to the side and getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” she whined in protest.

“Just wait there. Close your eyes.” He grabbed his boxers off the floor, slipping them on before walking over to open his side of the wardrobe. He reached to the back for his only suit jacket, slipping his hand inside the secret pocket and pulling out a tiny box. It wasn’t gift wrapped, or fancy. In fact, it was scuffed and aged and shabby at the corners. Shivering, he slid back into bed and propped himself up on the pillows, pulling her close to him again. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand, resting the tiny box on her palm. “Open your eyes,” he said.

“Oh, Mike!”

“Um, it’s not what you think. Believe me, when that day comes we will be somewhere a lot more spectacular than naked in bed. Although, you naked is spectacular, don’t get me wrong. Actually, my favorite place in the whole world is lying next to your naked body in bed…”

She started to giggle, and he realized he was rambling. He took another deep, steadying breath, and started talking again. “I wanted to give you this at the right moment, but to be honest, I’ve been waiting years for the right moment.”

Her eyes widened, hands shaking as she held the box. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she opened it to find a faded pink ribbon. As she lifted it out of the box, he saw her eyes grow even wider at the sight of the simple ring tied around it. The white gold gleamed on the tattered ribbon, the tiny diamonds on its band shining like stars in her eyes. She let out a little squeak, tears pooling in her eyes, and he knew she’d seen the inscription he had placed there so long ago.

P-R-O-M-I-S-E

“I bought that ring for you over three years ago. I’ve asked myself a million times why I held on to it, even when I thought you were gone from my life forever. I guess I couldn’t stand to break a promise that my heart made, though I never told you. The moment we met, my twelve-year-old heart promised that I would take care of you, make you laugh, teach you, love you, and help you to have the life you deserve. I want to keep that promise, forever, if you’ll let me.”

She traced the tiny letters with her fingertip, knowing that Promise was the biggest word Mike ever used. Then she threw herself into his arms so forcefully that they almost toppled off the bed. He wrapped one hand around her waist gripping her tightly, carding the other hand through her silky hair. “Does this mean you like it?” He teased.

He waited for her reply, but instead felt her whole body shake as she started to cry. Soon, she was sobbing into his shoulder and he held her tightly her until her shudders turned to small shivers and she quieted. “What is it, love? Why are you crying?”

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, hiccupping softly as her sobs came to an end. “Mike,” she whispered.

A ball of anxiety formed in his stomach and he willed himself not to start talking, to press her for an answer. Instead, he carefully caressed her shoulders and waited until she was ready.

“Mike,” she said again, voice unsteady. “You keep checking to see if I’m real, to make sure that I’m still with you. But I should be the one doing the reality check. I’m the one who can’t believe you’re really here with me.”

He started to protest, but she put a finger against his lips and continued.

“You saved me, Michael Wheeler. You led me out of the rain, you gave me your own clothes, and a warm bed. My twelve-year-old self didn’t understand ‘promise’ or ‘friend’ but I understood ‘good’ and you were. So good. You were my first friend, my first home, and my first love the minute I learned what the word ‘love’ meant. But I taught you ‘pain’ and ‘sadness’ and ‘abandonment’. I’ve left you time and again, whether I had a choice or not, and you’ve suffered for it. I rewarded your kindness by trying to leave Eleven, and you, in the past.” She was sitting up now, the bedsheets wrapped tightly around her slender frame, her hand stroking his cheek and eyes boring into him as she spoke. Her words filled him with dread, but she continued.

“In that split second when Owens took me and tied me to that chair, I became Eleven again. I replayed every thought and experience Eleven ever had, and I realized that Eleven will never be part of my past. She’s part of who I AM. Just like Jane Hopper and Ellie Byers, Eleven and her experiences make me who I am. I can’t change the twelve years of my life that I lived in the Lab. I can’t change Hopper’s death. And I can’t change the times that I left you and broke your heart and came back just to leave you again. But I can change the future, Mike. As long as I’m with you, I can take the past and grow from it and change who I become. And…”

She paused and looked away, until he reached up and stroked her chin, encouraging her to face him. He smiled at her, and she searched his eyes, seeming to find what she was looking for. “And, maybe you could call me El? You were right when you said it was the name I chose. It was the name the Party called me as they became my best friends, and the name Hop called me when he found me in the woods. It was who I was to you, and it’s who I want to be again. El is my future, and so are you.”

Mike sucked in a breath at her words, his heart almost stopping in surprise and happiness. Tears that had been pooling in his eyes spilled over at the same moment he rose up and pressed his lips to hers in a hard, purposeful kiss, gripping her cheeks between his hands to hold her in place while he let his actions speak in place of words. When he felt her kissing back, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, gasping at the contact of their naked skin. It was as if he could feel their hearts pounding against each other with nothing between them, and he realized that it was everything he had ever wanted. He kissed her until they were breathless, chasing her lips even as they broke apart, then whispering the most important word he had ever said.

“El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Title: The Search is Over by Survivor
> 
> How can I convince you  
> What you see is real?  
> Who am I to blame you  
> For doubting what you feel?  
> I was always reachin'  
> You were just a girl I knew  
> I took for granted  
> The friend I had in you  
> I was living for a dream  
> Loving for a moment  
> Taking on the world  
> That was just my style  
> Now I look into your eyes  
> I can see forever  
> The search is over  
> You were with me all the while  
> Can we last forever?  
> Will we fall apart?  
> At times, it's so confusing  
> The questions of the heart  
> You followed me through changes  
> And patiently you'd wait  
> 'Til I came to my senses  
> Through some miracle of fate  
> I was living for a dream  
> Loving for a moment  
> Taking on the world  
> That was just my style  
> Now I look into your eyes  
> I can see forever  
> The search is over  
> You were with me all the while  
> Now the miles stretch out behind me  
> Loves that I have lost  
> Broken hearts lie, victims of the game  
> Then good luck, it finally struck  
> Like lighting from the blue  
> Every highway's leading me back to you  
> Now at last, I hold you  
> Now all is said and done  
> The search has come full circle  
> Our destinies are one  
> So if you ever loved me  
> Show me that you give a damn  
> You'll know for certain  
> The man I really am  
> I was living for a dream  
> Loving for a moment  
> Taking on the world  
> That was just my style  
> Then I touched your hand  
> I could hear you whisper  
> The search is over  
> Love was right before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little headcanon that El (and by extension, Mike) listens to a lot of 80's power ballads, so I have tried to stick with that theme for my chapter titles.
> 
> Chapter 1 Title: Two out of Three (Aint' Bad) by Meatloaf...  
> "I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm somethin' I'm not,  
> No matter how I try, I'll never be able to give you somethin'  
> Somethin' that I just haven't got..."
> 
> I should also mention that the bridge is a real spot in my hometown, but the poem is from the original Footloose, where Kevin Bacon saves the world.


End file.
